No me daré por vencido
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: El dueño del bufet de abogados más famoso de Tokyo es conocido como el mejor abogado joven en Japón, su fama ha llegado a oídos de soscios americános, pero la sociedad es lo primero y al no tener familia propia Sasuke Uchiha no puede extender su empreza, ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo la desalineada chica de 20 años asistente de modas de su empreza aliada?/-Ella es... ¡Mi esposa!/-¡¿Qué!
1. Introducción

¡Holaaaa! aquí una nueva historia, es un proyecto que me vino a la mente :33 Espero les guste

IMPORTANTE: Ls parejas que apareceran (a parte del Sasusak *u*) Naruhina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu y tal vez un poquitín de SaIno.

Gracias por leer y espero un comentario de su parte :33

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

Prólogo.

_"se sintió abandonada ante cuervos hambrientos de carne de niña idiota, de su carne. El pecho le dolió al sentir el primer picotazo, el de su padre…"_

La chica retiró el dedo de la maquina de escribir, lo retiró rápido y con deje de dolor. Aquella vieja maquina de escribir le dañaba cada día mas los dedos, sus teclas se atoraban cada día más y otras se tensaban por el frio o por la falta de lubricante, provocando a su vez que los dedos de la mujer sintieran calambres al chocar con tales teclas.

Suspiró.

Se retiró de la maquina de escribir y fue a su ventana, en la cual, las persianas dejaban colarse el aire de la fría e invernal ciudad de Tokio. Su departamento (si así se le podía llamar) era pequeño, muy pequeño. Constaba de un pequeño cuarto para la sala (de solo un sofá azul y viejo frente a una pequeña televisión), el comedor (De dos sillas) y una mini cocina. S pequeño cuarto con una pequeña cama de cobijas verde seco (Obviamente desordenadas), una mesa que sostenía su preciada maquina de escribir con una impresionante antigüedad de veinte años junto a un bonche de hojas blancas y su cilla de madera, y por supuesto, un baño con regadera y taza.

Sakura Haruno o ¿Sakura ex-Haruno? _eres mi hija _Si, Sakura ex-Haruno. Una chica de veinte años recién cumplidos, de un llamativo cabello color rosa pálido que le llegaba más abajo del busto y muy fino, éste estaba amarrado en un chongo desalineado la mayoría del tiempo. Sus ojos eran de un jade brillante, y siempre cristalinos. Ella era delgada, nada voluptuosa, solo lo "normal". Estudiaba literatura (cuando podía) en la universidad de Tokio, pero en los últimos días había decidido dejar por completo los estudios y dedicarse de lleno en su trabajo, era una modesta asistente de modas, uno pensaría que por el caché de la palabra tendría una paga y una reputación importante, pero era todo lo contrario. Apenas había empezado en ese trabajo y fue asignada a una zona de diseñadores no muy importante. Consiguió el trabajo apenas hace una semana (bueno, tres días) y ya se sentía presionada, aunque, ni ella misma sabía el porque lo había conseguido…

_Flash back._

_La chica se encontraba en la oficina de recursos humanos de la empresa Namikaze, con una señorita de un cabello rubio y ojos aceituna, con unos lentes que enmarcaban a la perfección su cara y por lógica, vestía elegante y a la moda. La pobre Sakura se vistió lo mas "formal" que pudo, una falda negra hasta la rodilla, botines marrones, blusa blanca con estampado en flores y un saco negro, con el cabello obviamente hecho un nudo recogido._

_-Y… señorita Haruno, ¿Por qué quiere el empleo?_

_-Para ganar dinero. –Dijo como si fuera una pregunta innecesaria._

_La mujer chasqueo la lengua y dejó el currículum sobre su escritorio y entrelazó sus manos apoyando los codos en la mesa._

_-Este no es un empleo fácil. Ser asistente implica bajar y subir escaleras todos los días a cada momento, dar opiniones, arreglar citas, sonreír hasta que se te hinche la cara, saber miles de modismos y el "lenguaje" de la moda, vestirse bien –Hizo un hincapié en aquella frese. –Ser amble, asistir a eventos, recordar nombres absurdos que seguramente te provocaran gracia al pronunciarlos, saber caminar, saber hablar, se la imagen; pues eres la compañera de un o una diseñadora, esto no es cualquier jueguito para "probar tu suerte", este es un mundo de reglas delicadas y estrictas. ¿Tienes lo necesario? –La rubia miraba con intriga a la pelirrosa._

_-Yo… -La de ojos jade se quedó en silencio, mas no inmutada. Analizaba todo lo dicho con suma meticulosidad, y abrió la boca. –No… no tengo la mayoría o ninguna de esas características, señorita… pero tengo cosas que usted no mencionó. Tengo valores, tengo deseos de salir adelante pues en la vida estoy sola, tengo ganas de trabajar y tengo ganas de aprender. Sí, vengo a probar mi suerte, mi suerte en la vida, pues para eso se trabajo, soy sincera y esto no es lo que imaginaba como primer trabajo, sin embargo no me puedo convertir en una gran escritora de un día para otro, y tengo ganas de que me den una oportunidad, pero sobre todas esas cosas yo… -La chica tocó su vientre. –Tengo a alguien por quien luchar._

_La rubia abrió los ojos por los movimientos y la respuesta de la chica, un mundo de recuerdos se le vinieron encima por ese simple gesto, algo en ella se estrujó volviéndola sensible y comprensiva cual madre._

_-Dígame, ¿Me daría mi oportunidad?_

_-¿Cuántos meses tienes?_

_-Tres semanas…_

_-¿Vives con alguien?_

_-No, mi padre me ha dado dos días para encontrar otro lugar donde vivir y mi novio… bueno, el ya no existe. –El deje de tristeza en la voz de la chica provoco en la rubia no querer preguntar más. –Es sorprendente como un día eres el orgullo familiar y al otro la deshonra que ya no lleva un apellido con consentimiento._

_-¿Cuánto a pasado desde el plazo de tu padre?_

_-Hoy se vence el tiempo._

_-¿Ya conseguiste casa, departamento, refugio?_

_-No, yo era estudiante, nunca he trabajado, Señorita._

_ -Llámame Temari, Sabaku No Temari. Y voy a cometer de los peores errores de mi carrera…_

_-¿Perdón yo no…?_

_La rubia se dirigió a la puerta y tomó su abrigo._

_-Vamos._

_Ambas mujeres viajaron en un auto conducido por el chofer de la rubia. La pelirrosa se sentía tímida e incómoda, pues no esperaba tal reacción de alguien más, sobre todo de una pretenciosa chica como la que tenía a un lado, se detuvieron a unas cinco cuadras de la empresa, frente a un edificio grande._

_-Ok… te explicare… yo te daré el empleo, pero debes esforzarte… ¡No, debe ser perfecta! Te quedaras en este departamento, piso 3 numero 6 y… -Le entregó una llave. –Espero verte mejor vestida para mañana._

_-Señorita, no lo tome a mal, pero no quiero la lastima de la gente._

_-No es lastima, solo… creo que "hoy por ti, mañana por mi"… -La rubia subió a su auto, con congoja por sus actos. Se había metido en una grande, y todo porque esa muchacha le recordó a su madre… ¡Que estupidez!_

Y así había conseguido un empleo en aquella empresa a la cual todavía no se adaptaba.

Se sentó en aquél sofá viejo y amplio. Mirando la televisión apagada. Esa era su nueva vida, sola… con un bebé en caminó, siendo madre soltera a los veinte, sin familia, sin estudios, y con un raro empleo. Pero en el fondo, ella no tenía nada en especial...


	2. Emprezas Namikaze

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ;33

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

Capítulo 2: Empresas Namikaze.

El día comenzaba en las empresas Namikaze. El presidente Minato Namikaze era la cabeza de la empresa, su apellido fue agarrando renombre de poco en poco, comenzando con solo una diseñadora, Kushina Uzumaki, su esposa, ahora hecha de las mejores diseñadoras de todo Japón. Las empresas contaban con los y las modelos asiáticos más cotizados.

Del matrimonio de Minato y Kushina nació su único heredero, Namikaze Naruto, quien llevaba las funciones legales de la empresa al graduarse en leyes.

El vicepresidente de dicho negocio era de los más íntimos amigos de Minato, Fugaku Uchiha, del famoso clan de los "Tiburones" Uchiha, familia de abogados (cabe recalcar que esta familia se "enorgullecía" de su apodo). Fugaku tenía una familia de cuatro personas (contándolo a el) Mikoto Uchiha, su esposa; Itachi Uchiha, primogénito; Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor. Todos abogados, aunque su esposa había decidido dedicarse a su hogar, su hijo mayor daba catedra en Harvard y el menor trabajaba con él en las empresas Namikaze y en un bufet de abogados que manejaba con su amigo-rival-medio-hermano Namikaze Naruto.

La empresa tenía un perfecto balance. El edificio contaba con diez pisos; recepción, cuatro pisos de departamentos de diseño (donde trabajaban los y las diseñadoras); el área donde las y los modelos tenían sesiones de fotos; dos bodegas con telas, accesorios, plantillas y demás para los diseños; la salas de conferencia, reuniones y las oficinas del vicepresidente y demás cargos (abogados, recursos humanos, secretarias, etc., etc.); y por ultimo, en el piso número diez, la oficina del presidente.

En los pisos de diseño, se clasificaba por nivel de importancia, en el cuarto piso de diseño se encontraban las modistas mas respetadas, entre ellos la jefa de la zona, Kushina Uzumaki. En el tercer piso eran diseñadores con experiencia, por lo general personas mayores a los cuarenta y cinco años que tenían sumo conocimiento en el campo. En el segundo piso había diseñadores jóvenes que se destacaban de entre los demás (algunos más por su apellido). Por ultimo, en el primer piso estaban los diseñadores menos destacados, que no tenían mucho renombre, que hacían cosas "sencillas".

Cada departamento tenía cierto número de asistentes, en el cuarto piso habían tres asistentes (uno para cada diseñador). En el tercer piso había cuatro asistentes (uno para cada diseñador), en el tercer piso eran dos asistentes (uno para dos diseñadores). Y en el último piso solo había un asistente (que ayudaba a los tres diseñadores del lugar).

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Sakura entraba a su cuarto día de trabajo, un viernes cualquiera, aún se sentía un pez fuera del agua en aquél lugar.

La pelirrosa entro discretamente a la empresa, con su típico chongo sin una gota de fijador colgando tras su nuca, con un ligero rímel en la pestañas, una playera tres cuartos blanca, unos jeans negros, sus botines color marró sin tacón y un abrigo negro.

Saludó a la recepcionista, quien fue la primara en recibirla en aquella empresa.

-Buenos días Matsuri.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¿Lista para un nuevo día? ¡Hoy estarás muy ajetreada, ya que empieza la colección de invierno!

-Vaya…

-Si, y hoy vienen todos los directivos. El presidente, el vicepresidente, finanzas, contadores, los abogados, los socios, los gerentes de las tiendas… ¡Todos!

-¿y para que?

-Para ponerse de acuerdo en no se que cosas. –Sakura abrió los ojos y asentía lentamente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa burlona se le escapó de los labios.

Ridículo. Tanta gente ¿Para una sola decisión? Sakura era alguien muy práctica y sencilla, entre menos se complicaba la vida, mejor. Se despidió de la recepcionista y tomó el elevador rumbo a su sección, el primer piso de diseño. Al estar en la zona indicada caminó por un pasillo lleno de fotografías enmarcas de modelos y diseños de la empresa, así hasta llegar a un área de mesas con plantillas, telas, maniquís, botones, agujas, alfileres y tres diseñadoras. El lugar era amplio y con un enorme ventanal, decorado a la moda y con muchos bocetos en las paredes. En la entrada de tal piso había un pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles, un teléfono y una agenda digital, ese, era el puesto de Sakura.

-Buenos días. –Dijo la recién ingresada y se acomodó en la silla del escritorio, tomó la agenda electrónica y se volvió a levantar.

-Sakura-chan, necesito cuatro botones negros del estante 4-c de la bodega dos. ¡Ah y buenos días! –La primera en hacerle un encargo fue la diseñadora Hinata Hyüga, una hermosa chica de raros ojos aperlados y nívea piel delicada.

La pelirrosa apuntaba cada indicación en la agenda electrónica.

-Necesito que lleves esto a la jefa Uzumaki, esta en el cuarto piso de la sección de diseño, por favor. –La voz provenía de una rubia de grandes ojos celestes que pinchaba a un maniquí con pequeños alfileres, Yamanaka Ino.

-Claro.

-¡Ah! Sakura, no se si sepas, pero hoy vienen grandes socios y ejecutivos de la empresa, así que por favor no estés afuera mas tiempo de lo necesario. –Sakura dejó escapar una risilla ante el comentario de la última modista, Amma Tenten.

Ella sabía que no era lo que se conocía como "chica a la moda", era bastante desalineada y desprolija, por eso entendía la preocupación de que alguien como ella merodeara los pasillos dándole una mala imagen a la empresa.

-Si, Tenten-san, voy a las bodegas y regreso rápido. –Un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca perteneciente a la castaña y Sakura salió corriendo por lo pedido.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las teclas de la máquina de escribir eran el único sonido constante en la sala. El bien parecido hombre que abogaba al acusado se levanto de su incomodo lugar en el estrado.

-Señor Kina, usted acusa a mi clienta de infidelidad ¿No es así? –Enarcó una de sus cejas el pelinegro.

-Claro, ¡Yo los vi en la cama! –El señor de más edad que el abogado se exaltó en su lugar.

-Pero dígame ¿Usted nunca le fue infiel?

-B-bueno yo…

-¡Objeción! –Dijo el abogado defensor del enjuiciado.

-Denegada. –Señaló el juez. –Continúe.

-Además, tengo entendido que usted lleva casado con la señora Kina unos, no se ¿Cuántos años?

-Quince años.

-¿Tiene usted su acta de matrimonio?

-Por el momento no pero…

-No se preocupe, se me ha sido proporcionada por su esposa. –La señora a espaldas del abogado sonreía complacida. –Y aquí dice que ha sido hecha por el juez Galway, juez que usted mismo contrató, cosa extraña ya que, según mis investigaciones, dicho juez no existe y nunca existió.

Un cuchicheo incesante se escuchaba en la sala y la victima, ahora culpable, de la infidelidad y fraude trataba de contener la sorpresa.

-Silencio. –Ordenó el juez. –Señor Uchiha, muéstreme dicho papel. –El abogado pelinegro obedeció el mandato.

-Entonces señor Kina, usted ha engañado a mi clienta, ya que, su matrimonio fue consumado en los Estados Unidos de América, lugar en donde las personas son mayores de edad hasta los 21 y mi clienta se casó con usted a los diecinueve. Así que, usted hizo fraude con una menor de edad, en ese entonces, y como nunca han estado casados, no existe motivo para acusarla de una infidelidad legal.

Los cuchicheos ahora menos discretos no paraban de sonar en la sala. El juez dio un martillazo en su lugar y ordenó la deliberación del tribunal. El abogado pelinegro, complacido, retomó su lugar.

-Señoría, las personas de éste jurado encontramos a la acusada de infidelidad, la señora Kina, inocente ya que nunca hubo un matrimonio legal… pero en cierta forma fue infiel, mas no violo las normas de un matrimonio. –Se sentó el hombre en el tribunal.

-Señor Kina, tendrá que dar manutención a sus hijos y tendrá que responder a los cargos por falsificación de contratos legales.

El abogado salió complacido de la sala de juicios rumbo a su auto. Se le había informado que una de sus empresas aliadas tendría una importante junta, así que se apresuraría a llegar. Al bajar las escaleras del edificio se topó con muchos reporteros y fotógrafos que lo interceptaron obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿Señor Uchiha, ha ganado este caso? –Preguntó una reportera.

-El señor Uchiha es mi padre, yo soy Sasuke, y si, como de costumbre he ganado irrefutablemente.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de su compromiso?

-Por el momento estoy solo, y así me mantendré…

-¿Se corren los rumores de que su bufet de abogados llegará hasta América, eso es vedad?

-No puedo hablar de eso, pero cuando tenga algo confirmado te lo diré. Me retiro señores. –Subió a su convertible y se fue a toda velocidad del lugar.

El abogado Uchiha Sasuke era el hombre mas cotizado para defender un caso, ya que las probabilidades de ganar con el era del 98%. Considerado el empresario joven del año en Japón y solo superado por su padre, Sasuke llevaba una vida plena a sus veintisiete años. Era un hombre alto y de piel pálida, con unos ojos ónix, profundos y embriagadores, el cabello del tono de sus ojos un espécimen difícil de conseguir en estos tiempos.

Estaciono en la inmensidad de edificio que eran las oficinas Namikaze. Bajó del auto y entregó las llaves al servicio. Entró y fue directo al elevador, recibiendo un "buenos días" de todos los que se topaba en el trayecto al mismo. Al entrar al elevador marcó el piso nueve y el ascensor tardó segundos en cerrarse; en el primer piso el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a una chica que presionó el piso diez, bastante llamativa según el criterio de Sasuke.

_"¿Pelirrosa? La moda cada día va de mal en peor" _pensó el azabache, además, no era como si la chica a su lado fuera digna de portada de revista (por mas excéntrica que esta fuese). Pero tenia un no seque que le llamaba la atención ¿Tal vez esos ojos perdidos en la nada de tan hermoso color? ¿Tal vez lo poco coherente que era su presencia en dicha empresa? Y el Uchiha se dio cuanta que llevaba casi seis pisos observándola, aunque la chica caso omiso hizo a su meticulosa mirada. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la mujer salió del cubículo. Sasuke lo dejó pasar como a cualquier otra persona en s vida y se enfoco en su verdadero destino: la junta de directivos.

Al salir del elevador –luego de haber llegado al piso nueve –Sasuke fue interceptado inmediatamente por cierto rubio, un rubio un tanto peculiar, como un niño de doce para sus veintiséis años. Tenía la altura de Sasuke, su cabello alborotado pero corto, en un extraño estilo, los ojos grandes y azules, portaba un traje fino que alegas se notaba que era de diseñador, y unas tenues cicatrices en la cara, producto de algún accidente desconocido de su infancia.

-¡Sasuke teme! –Lo enganchó por el cuello.

-Compórtate Naruto. –Se deshizo del agarre del rubio.

-Nee, ¿Desde cuando eres tan correcto? –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Desde siempre. Otra buena o mejor pregunta sería ¿Cuándo maduraras?

-Madurar es de frutas. Además no quiero ser un teme con cara de amargado al "madurar"

El azabache fulmino con la mirada al rubio.

-No entiendo como te graduaste de la carrera, Naruto.

-¡Si yo era el mejor de la clase! –Dijo ofendido el oji-azul.

-Si, claro… -Mencionó con sarcasmo el Uchiha.

-Chicos, quieren apurarse, la junta empezará en tres minutos. –Una rubia de hermosa silueta interrumpió su andar y su plática.

-Te estresas de más Temari-san. –Se cruzó de manos el rubio. Los tres siguieron por el corredor hasta llegar a la sala de juntas.

La sala de juntas era un lugar espacioso donde había una mesa con quince sillas, la mayoría ya ocupadas por personas elegantes. Los tres más jóvenes de la sala eran los recién ingresados que no dudaron en ocupar asientos continuos.

-¿Irán a la fiesta de nueva temporada? –No dudó en preguntar la rubia.

-Aunque no quiera ir, tengo que… mi padre a "exigido" mi presencia. –Pronunció en un tono de desesperación el rubio.

-No me apetece el estar en ese tipo de reuniones.

-Pero Sasuke, los socios americanos han confirmado su presencia en dichosa "reunión"

-Aunque la oferta es tentadora, debes aceptar que esas "fiestas" son aburridas, por decir poco.

-Eso es cierto, es pura imagen. –Habló Naruto más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros.

Un hombre rubio y alto de ojos azules y porte elegante, caminaba erguido por la entrada del salón, llegando al frente de la mesa. Este tipo era una copia de Naruto con unos años más y sin esas marcas en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Señores…

Y así, comenzó la aburrida junta.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-¡Por fin!

Exclamó feliz la modista castaña alzando una bonita blusa al aire.

-¿Ya terminaste, Tenten? ¡Pero si empezaste hoy! –Reclamó un tanto recelosa la rubia.

-Así es Ino, pero créeme, tengo mucho trabajo como para atrasarme.

-No me recuerdes el trabajo, que yo aún no he empezado. –Se oyó la voz de una pelinegra.

Sakura observó detenidamente a las modistas con quienes trabajaba. La primera que conoció fue Hinata, de veinticinco años, ella derivaba de una familia de modelos, ya que, en sus años de "lucidez", la mayoría de su familia fue modelo; desde su tatarabuela, quien fue la primera mujer en lucir un bikini en Japón, hasta su bisabuelo quien modeló los zapatos de charol. Pero ella decidió seguir el camino de diseñadora. Ella era de estatura mediana, con unos peculiares ojos blanquecinos, (apodado en el mundo del modelaje como "El sello Hyüga"), Un cabello largo y negro-azulado que siempre llevaba suelto y una delgada figura, con un busto para nada pequeño.

La segunda diseñadora era la peculiar Ino Yamanaka, y se resalta "peculiar" por su controvertida historia en la moda. Esta chica era una ex modelo americana (y su padre era asiático, obviamente) medía un metro con sesenta y siete centímetros, era rubia de larga melena estilizada y sedosa, con unos despampanantes ojos azul cielo y finas facciones, con un cuerpo digno de modelo y carácter duro, pero había abandonado todo cuando al llegar a sus veinticinco años la remplazarían, entrando a las empresas Namikaze.

La ultima era la mayor de todas, Amma Tenten de veintiséis años. Era una chica castaña con una belleza desconocida, pues no resaltaba en nada (en cuanto a físico se refería) y aún así era muy bonita, tenia los ojos achocolatados y las facciones firmes y finas, con una personalidad tan dulce que empalagaba, pero si se le hacía molestar, era un toro con dos cabezas. Ella era una especialista reconocida en los vestidos de novia, mas nunca destaco por la simplicidad de sus diseños _"Lo sencillo, vuelve hermosas las cosas"_ fue el lema con que se presento a la pelirrosa.

Todas ellas conformaban el área de diseño del primer nivel.

-¿Sakura? –Agitó su mano la rubia por delante del rostro de la ojiverde.

-¿Si? –Dijo despertando de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué si bienes a comer con nosotras?

-¿He? Amm… no, gracias, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, te vemos mas tarde. –Se despidió la castaña y las diseñadoras se fueron por el elevador.

-¡Me muero de hambre! –Gritó una vez sola.

Sakura era madre –O futura madre –soltera, y no tenía ni un quinto para solventar todos los gastos que se le vendrían encima con su hijo, y salir a comer no entraba en su presupuesto de gastos, un presupuesto hecho para un plazo de nueve meses. Tomó las escaleras y bajó a la recepción, Matsuri tampoco estaba, abrió una de las puertas de salida y se dispuso a marchar.

No sabía en que punto de su vida se encontraba, divagaba en absurdos pensamientos, perdida en ideas sin sentido, viajaba en su mundo… y se tropezó. Las manos le ardieron y fue inevitable cerrar los ojos y retroceder un poco como alto reflejo, un grito se oyó en la calle…

_-Mierda, ¡Fíjate!..._

* * *

wejkrlwdikfbiksb :33 Gracias por comentar:

**Melisa xD**.oooot's, tu espera y veras que pasó x33

**Pamys-Chan** gracias por leerme pam's :D bueno no .-.

**Tittacon** amm, si, pero no. Sólo me inspire en esa película para darle un empleo a Sakura, intenté muchos, pero solo en uno de ese tipo encajaría en la historia, después de eso, no creo que tenga mucha que ver con esa peli.

**Bloddy cherry** ¡Si hiciera eso, merecería hasta más! Pero quien sabe igual y no lo hizo ó igual y sí. xD

**cherry627** owwt's, gracias por leer, espero no fallarte x33

**Tianzi Kuchiki** waa, gracias, espero te guste mi abogado sensual (Sasuke) xDD :)

**johana-chan** por comentarios como el tuyo mi cara se pone así de que *u*

**danny **nee, pues que mal que te aburri, si no te gusta este pues ni modo .-. adiós :D

**Guest **onta la conti, ¡Aquí ta'! OkNo .-.

Y gracias a todas esas personas que leen pero no comentan (comenten *-*)

Dejenme sus comentarios

-Mary'


	3. Señor Don Uchiha (hijo)

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen :33

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

3: **Señor Don Uchiha (hijo)**. El primo.

_Divagaba en absurdos pensamientos, perdida en ideas sin sentido, viajaba en su mundo… y se tropezó. Las manos le ardieron y fue inevitable cerrar los ojos y retroceder un poco como alto reflejo, un grito se oyó en la calle…_

_-Mierda, ¡Fíjate!..._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Treinta minutos antes:_

-¡Aburrido! –Gritó el rubio saliendo de la junta recién concluida.

-No fue tan malo… -opinó la rubia recibiendo una mira de desconcierto por parte de los caballeros a su alrededor. –Ok, si fue muy mala, pero creo que llegamos a un común acuerdo. Oye Sasuke mira quien está allí.

Unos metros adelante un señor canoso de ya una merecida edad, con unos ojos azules desgastados, y un arrugado rostro el distinguido representante de América, el abogado Wallas Duff, platicaba cómodamente en el pasillo; pero no platicaba con cualquier "tipo", la persona con la que hablaba era el actual "Rey tiburón" (se le decía así por ser el jefe actual del clan ("tiburones") Uchiha) Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y ocho años, de cabellera negra sin marcas de canas, un estatura razonable y algunas marcas de la edad en el rostro, este hombre era Uchiha Fugaku, señor padre de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó el moreno.

-Dicen que esta a punto de retirarse y busca un embajador de Japón para América. –La voz ronca que contestó provenía de un tipo un poco mas bajo que Sasuke, con el mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero con una piel pálida cual cadáver, el cabello lo llevaba en un extraño pico hacia el frente que le quitaba un poco el aspecto medio afeminado que enmarcaba su rostro, haciéndolo ver como un zombi, un guapo zombi, Sai Uchiha, primo lejano, ¡Muy! Lejano de Sasuke (o eso es lo que decía el moreno, porque en realidad era su primo-hermano).

-Creo que ese puesto de embajador lleva el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. –Presumió el moreno.

-No lo creo, ese señor es muy conservador Sasuke. –Opinó el rubio.

-Explícate.

-Lo que el rubiecito quiere decir es que ese señor busca a un tipo joven, exitoso, con porte, con estilo, con buena presentación, buen uso del idioma inglés, con modales… -Explicó el pálido.

-¡Pero si yo tengo todo eso! –Se sintió ofendido el azabache.

-Y también busca a un tipo comprometido con una exitosa joven y de preferencia, con hijos. –Mencionó con indiferencia el paliducho.

La mandíbula se le cayó al suelo al oír tremenda condición.

-No creo que eso sea v-verdad. –El primo Uchiha (contador de finanzas en la empresa Namikaze) se encogió de hombros y se retiró del lugar. –Iré a hablar con el.

-Suerte amigo. –Se retiró la rubia.

-Yo… daré un paseo. –Se hecho a correr el Namikaze.

El moreno suspiró, se abrochó el saco de su muy fino traje y se enderezó. Se acercó al par de hombres que platicaban y con educación llamó la atención del de mayor edad.

-Buenos días caballeros.

-¡Oh, hijo! –Comenzó el azabache mayor. –Te presentaré, señor Duff, el es mi hijo Sasuke.

-Un gusto en conocerlo señor, he oído maravillas de usted. –Alabó el más joven.

-Ni que lo digas Sasuke. En Estados Unido se corren los rumores de que eres el mejor de Japón.

-Bueno, nunca he superado a mi padre, y ni que decir de mi madre –El hombre canoso sonrió al notar la educación en el joven. –Pero entre los más jóvenes podría humildemente alardear que los rumores son ciertos.

-Sabes Sasuke, busco a un caballero que sea embajador de aquí para los Estados Unidos, creo que serías un perfecto prospecto… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintisiete, señor, a punto de los Veintiocho.

-¡Oh! Una edad muy adecuada. ¿Estas comprometido, casado ó con alguna buena señorita?

-Eh… yo –Ambos azabaches se miraron mutuamente, temiendo decir la verdad. –Yo creo que… no eh encontrado la adecuada. –_"Perfecta salvada, hijo" _pensó el "rey tiburón".

-Que lastima, preciso una familia para el puesto, ¿Sabes Sasuke? La familia es lo más importante para mí, y esa es la imagen que quiero dar a mi empresa, pero te tomaré en cuenta muchacho. Señores, me retiro, espero verlos en la fiesta de navidad. –El hombre se fue por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

-Te dije que te casaras. –Habló al aire el señor Uchiha.

-Padre, soy muy joven para estar c-casado –la piel se le erizaba con solo decir la "temible" palabra. –Además encontraré más oportunidades.

-Como desees hijo, pero creme que un matrimonio no es el fin del mundo, y si no, intenta una relación, no has tenido una novia desde…

-Entiendo padre, pero ahora no quiero. Te veo después. –El moreno menor siguió el camino contrario hacia el segundo elevador.

Sentía cierto odio al recordar cosas que creyó ya enterradas, aunque no fue hace mucho, seis meses para ser exactos. Sasuke se topó con una máquina de café saliendo del elevador, se compró uno bien cargado, humeante e hirviente, sin azúcar, claro… el odiaba el azúcar. Salió del edificio y el recuerdo de "algo" no deseado volvió a su mente;

_"Sasuke, perdón… pero no. Soy muy joven para…"_

El pecho le quemó y se le humedeció, quemaba ¡Le deshacía la piel! Bajó la mirada a su torso y una gran mancha café se impregnó en su camisa de seda blanca, los pectorales se le trasparentaron por misma causa, aventó el vaso de hule espuma lejos y trató de quitarse el caliente líquido con una servilleta.

-Mierda ¡Fíjate! –Gritó estresado.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención lo juro, perdón… -la sensible voz de una mujer sonó frente a el, era la rara pelirrosa.

-¡Con eso no quitas la quemadura de segundo grado de mi pecho! –La actitud tan agresiva tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

-Ya me disculpe, no fue mi intención. –El tono de voz molesto asomó una pestaña en Sakura.

-Como sea, para la próxima fíjate por donde vas, o ¿Eres muy torpe?

-¡Que grosero es! –Sakura se fue del lugar indignada por tan grosero comportamiento.

-Maldita loca… -Sasuke caminó rápido donde su auto para después conducir a su casa, lo que en un principio creyó un ben día acabó siendo una mierda de día.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! –La rubia empinó por completo la botella vaciando el contenido que quedaba, alentada por una castaña de ojos chocolate y otra de ojos miel. -¡EEEEH! –Alabaron a la de ojos celestes.

-¡¿Quién es su mami chicas?! –Presumió la Yamanaka.

-¡Haaaa! ¡Se nos hace tarde! –Matsuri, una castaña de bonitos ojos miel pegó el grito al darse cuenta de la hora.

-¿A dónde habrá ido Sakura? –Preguntó la muy frágil Hinata.

-No lo se, esa chica es bastante rara –Pronunció la Yamanaka.

-Yo creo que oculta algo… -La castaña mayor puso su mejor cara de reflexión.

-Algo ¿Cómo qué? –Las chicas pagaban la cuenta mientras salían de un pequeño restauran cualquiera faltaban algunos días para navidad y el frío ya se asomaba en la ciudad, haciendo que nuestras diseñadoras y recepcionista portaran grandes y acogedores abrigos.

-No sé, hay algo en ella… como si ocultara algo…

-Pamplinas, a mi se me hace de lo más linda.

-Matsuri dices eso por que son de la misma edad, pero con mi vasta experiencia… -Alardeó Tenten.

-Tenten, solo tienes veintisiete… -Reclamó la pelinegra.

-Exacto, dos años mas que tu Hinata, y siete mas que tu Matsuri, así que yo se cuando alguien oculta algo…

-Como sea. –Finalizó Ino. –Hoy llegan los nuevos modelos para la colección de invierno, así que prepárense chicas que hoy vestiremos a los "guapos" –Sonrió pícaramente.

-¿L-los nuevos m-modelos? –Hinata se pinto de una tonalidad aún más blanca, si eso era posible.

-¿Qué tienes? –Se alarmó la castaña mayor.

-N-nada es que… no, no, nada –sonrió aparentando no estar preocupada aunque internamente era todo lo contrario.

-Como sea… yo tengo que estar en la recepción todo el santo día… ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo ver chicos lindos?! –gritó enojada la de ojos miel.

-En momentos como estos me siento privilegiada. –La cara de la rubia adquirió un gesto de ensoñación.

-bueno, debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llegó hecho una fiera a su hogar. Una "modesta" (como decía él) mansión de dos pisos en la colonia "O" (el lugar de todo aquel que era alguien) y a su cargo cerca de quince personas las cuales le servían. Apenas cerró la puerta, dejando obstruido el paso al brutal viento frío, de deshizo de su abrigo y su camisa, aventándolas a quien sabe donde.

-¡Liz! –llamó a su ama de llaves, una señora de unos cuarenta y tres años.

-Diga, señor.

-necesito hielo, tráeme un poco.

La criada vio una marca roja e hinchada en el bien formado pecho de su jefe.

-¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

-No, solo el hielo. –Su ceño estaba fruncido, más de lo habitual, y su mal carácter se notaba a kilómetros.

-Enseguida, señor. Por cierto, su madre lo esta esperando en el salón común. –La señora se retiró rumbo a la cocina.

El Uchiha, luego de breves instantes, recibió una bolsa sellada con hielo dentro. La puso en su quemadura y partió a la sala. Se encontró con una señora un poco baja, con el cabello y ojos ónix y una cara muy fina y dulce, pero su actitud era seria y firme.

-Madre. –saludó cordial el joven.

-Sasuke, -empezó dulce –no me agrada decir esto pero… ¡Te lo dije!

-Mamá, ahora mismo no estoy de humor…

-Te dije que esa… esa… cualquiera –su tono cambió a uno de exaltación –no te dejaría nada bueno, y mira ahora, te piden estar casado para un gran empleo.

-Madre, no me reproches ahora y en su momento estuve enamorado –rabia se acumuló en su expresión –pero la gente hiere y así acabó esa relación y no quiero hablar del tema. Además, necesito una "relación" no un c-compromiso. –Ese maldito tic aparecía de nuevo en su elegante hablar.

-Mi Sasuke –la señora lo tomó con ambas manos de las mejillas –de verdad te hirió… ¡Pero! No te preocupes hijo, te conseguiré una buena mujer.

-No estoy a favor de que seas una casamentera en mis relaciones afectivas. –Sasuke retiró la bolsa con hielo que tubo pegada al pecho todo el rato, y su madre, notando la rojiza marca, pegó el grito al cielo.

-¡Sasuke, dios mio!

-Tranquila solo… se me cayó el café.

-¿No quieres un doctor?

-No madre, estoy bien, ahora ve a casa que mi padre debe de andar buscándote, no te preocupes.

-Creeré en ti. Te veo mañana mi niño.

-Madre, tengo veintisiete.

-Y para mí siempre tendrás ocho. Por cierto, la fiesta de navidad de la empresa Namikaze es en dos días, no se te olvide, te quiero allá.

-Claro madre…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matsuri miraba atenta el monitor de plasma en su lugar de recepción. Leía los informes sobre los nuevos modelos. Eran tres. El trabajo de Matsuri era darles la bienvenida a los visitantes de la empresa y darles el lugar donde debían dirigirse. Era una joven muy común, ojos miel, cabello café y corto, un cuerpo de adolescente en pleno desarrollo, una estatura promedio y un aspecto poco irrelevante. Ella tenía la teoría de que si la vida fuera una película, ella sería la extra que siempre muere primero… y en cierto punto le frustraba ser tan… Matsuri.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a golpear las teclas del aparato bruscamente, furiosa por darse cuenta de la realidad, su realidad.

-¿Disculpa? –Una voz interrumpió su agresiva plática interna.

-¡¿Qué?! –contestó furiosa y sin despegar la vista de sus "importantes" asuntos en la computadora, pero instantes después se abofeteó internamente. No podía darse el lujo de contestar así, ella era la primera impresión de la empresa, no debería dar la imagen de descortesía. Suspiró –P-perdón yo…, dígame ¿qué…? –se quedó petrificada, frente a ella estaba el hombre más guapo que haya visto en su corta y simple vida.

Pelirrojo al máximo y de un color raramente natral (se notaba a simple vista), mucho más alto que ella, ojos hipnóticos de color aguamarina y un cuerpo escultural. Vestía tan a la moda que parecía un modelo… un minuto… ¡El era de los nuevos modelos! Como no notar tan obvia belleza y atractivo.

Se aclaró la garganta y se reincorporó en su lugar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea? –Mostro una sonrisa a lo cual el respondió con una cara neutro.

-Busco a Temari Sabaku No.

-La jefa de recursos humanos siempre pide previa cita, ¿La tiene? –Trató de ser amable y mantuvo su sonrisa.

-No… pero dígale que la busca Gaara Sabaku No.

La sonrisa se le fue deshaciendo de la cara hasta llegar a una cara de horror. Las posibilidades de salir con este chico eren de uno en un millos, y ahora, sabiendo que era hermano de la estricta, cruel, controladora, y atemorizante Temari sus posibilidades de salir con el se reducían a **menos **uno en un millón.

-S-si, enseguida. –Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la oficina de la mujer solicitada, esta atendió de muy mal carácter, como siempre. –disculpe señorita… s-si se que no debo interrumpirla p-pero… no, no es mi intención yo sólo… -el pelirrojo la observaba confundido ¿Acaso esa rubia tirana era aún peor en su trabajo? –Señorita Temari… sí, es solo p-para decirle que la b-busca Gaara Sabaku No. –La castaña despegó su oído del teléfono y por la bocina salió un grito de emoción desbordada que lastimaba todo oído a su paso. -¿Lo hago pasar?... pero señorita usted me dijo… p-pero… si señorita.

Matsuri colgó el teléfono con una expresión de "¿Por qué a mí?".

-La señorita lo recibirá en el piso nueve… puede pasar el elevador esta al fondo es la cuarta oficina del piso nueve, que tenga un buen día. –Matsuri dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio. Cada que hablaba con esa mujer una parte de su alma dejaba de creer en que la rubia fuera humana. Notó que el pelirrojo no se marchaba. -¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo más?

-¿Tu nombre es…?

-Mi… mi… ¿Mi nombre?

-Sí.

-Matsuri-i.

-Gracias, Matsuri. –Se fue

En los dos años que llevaba trabajando en esa empresa nunca antes alguien le había pedido su nombre.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Mamá! Estoy aburrido.

-Pues busca que hacer. –No era como si Kushina Uzumaki tuviera mucha paciencia y menos con su "niño" de veintiséis años. –deberías estar en tu bufet ¿No?

-Debería, pero Sasuke Teme dijo que estaba herido e irá hasta mañana, y sin nadie a quien molestar, no quiero ir ahí.

-¿Qué te parece si vas a dar una vuelta por todos los pisos de diseño y me dices que diseño es el que más te gustó?

-Esta bien…

El niño-hombre salió rumbo a todos los talleres y decidió empezar de abajo hacia arriba, así que se dirigió a el primer piso. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a una chica pelirrosa muy bonita.

-¡Hola! –La muchacha saltó en su lugar.

-Buenas tardes ¿Desea algo aquí señor?

-En realidad, estoy sumamente aburrido, así que mi madre me mandó a buscar el diseño que más me agrade, ¿Puedo ver los de esta área?

-¿Su madre es…?

-Kushina Uzumaki.

-Usted es… ¿Naruto Namikaze? –Al entrar a esa empresa a Sakura le explicaron quien era que en cada empresa, y ella se imaginaba al tal Naruto todo un hombre serio, d modales y elegancia y un intelectual, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. –Bueno, dos diseñadoras no están, pero la señorita Hyüga esta trabajan al fondo si usted quiere…

-Claro, gracias. –El rubio fue directo donde la silueta de una mujer se hacia presente. En cuanto pudo vislumbrar todo su cuerpo y rostro, la mandíbula se le fue al suelo, los ojos se le abrieron y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, podía oír a su corazón en cada palpitar y el tragar saliva se le complicó. –Wow…

El sonido que articuló el joven hizo que la diseñadora, concentrada en su trabajo, volteara a verla. Esta noto como la examinaban y se sonrojó al instante.

-S-señor Namikaze… -la chica se levantó de su mesa y reverenció a el rubio.

-Wow…

-¿S-se encuentra bien?

-Wow… t-tu… Wow… eres…

-¿Y-yo?

-E-res la chica… ¡mas linda que haya visto en mi vida!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

La rubia lo miró detenidamente mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. Ya no era el hermanito de dieciocho años que se fue hace cinco años. Era un hombre muy alto y apuesto, como todos los Sabaku No (según ella).

-¡Gaara, que bueno volver a verte hermanito! –lo abrazó hasta casi dejarlo morado.

-I-igual, Tema. –Se despegó de ella. –Sólo pasaba a saludar, de hoy en adelante trabajare con unos amigos aquí.

-¿Qué no modelabas en China?

-Si, pero quise cambiar mi aires.

-Bueno, me da mucho gusto. ¿Dónde te quedaras?

-Kankuro me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa, porque dijo que se mudó con su esposa a Francia.

-Si, a mí igual me lo dijo. Bueno te veo luego nos vemos.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde queda el estudio fotográfico?

-Sexto piso.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Hola Konan. –Saludó la Yamanaka. –Aquí traemos los diseños de nuestra sección.

-¿Dónde están las demás modistas? –Tenten se asombró de la ausencia de diseñadoras en el set de fotografía, las únicas que se hallaban ahí eran Ino y ella.

-Dijeron que estaban preparándose para la fiesta de la empresa y que no tenían tiempo para esto.

Konan era la fotógrafa de la empresa y hacía algunos diseños. Era una mujer alta de veintiocho años, con un cuerpo muy detallado y una serenidad muy compleja, con el cabello azul y ojos ámbar, y aún así lo único artificial en ella era su cabello (pues ella consideraba "aburrido" el cabello rubio, su color natural). Tenía una perforación en medio del labio inferior, otra más en la oreja y un tatuaje del infinito en su muñeca derecha.

-Esa vendita fiesta, es pasado mañana y yo aún sin pareja. –Se reprochó la rubia.

-¿De verdad piensas ir, Ino?

-¡Claro! Esas fiestas son las más elegante ¿Tu no irás?

-No es lo mio, además, como tu dijiste, no tengo pareja, ¿Tu irás Konan?

-Sí, conocí a un chico que me llevará –sorprendentemente, un sonrisa se dibujó en la peli-azul, causando un susto en las otras dos porque contadas con los dedos de una mano y sobrando dedos eran las ocasiones en que ella sonreía, y no era por "amargada" simplemente, no se le daba eso de reír –se llama Paint.

-Que suerte. –Suspiró Ino.

-Bueno les presento a los nuevos modelos.

Un pelirrojo llegó corriendo al lugar después de bajar por el ascensor.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Konan.

-No te preocupes, chicas el es Gaara, Gaara ellas son algunas de las diseñadoras del segundo piso. –Los tres se reverenciaron. –El que está por allá –señaló a un pelinegro que fumaba en el palco del departamento. –Es Shikamaru y él –Indicó a un castaño de melena larga amarrada en una coleta –es Hyüga Neji, y adivines tiene el "El sello Hyüga".

Ambas confeccionistas se quedaron perplejas ¿Acaso este tipo tenía algo que ver con Hinata?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Hinata necesito… -la pelirrosa observo como el rubio y la pelinegra mantenían una conversación muy "interesante" así que decidió no interrumpir.

Salió de su área y caminó al ascensor, el pasillo era largo, pero por alguna razón en ese momento le pareció mas largo de lo normal. Las paredes se deformaron y un vacío le invadió el estomago, se mareó y comenzó a flaquear, por fin llego al ascensor pero cayó de rodillas, el dolor era punzante en su estomago y el cuerpo le temblaba, oyó la campanilla que avisaba que las puertas se abrirían y en ese momento… vomitó. Los ojos le pesaron y comenzó a sudar, cayó en posición fetal al suelo y no supo nada más…

Una hora había pasado y Sakura se sentía liviana…

_-Hey, despierta…_

* * *

Gracias por comentar, espero les guste y gracias a:

**nancyclaudinec**. Eso pasó! DD: gracias por leer.

**Mitchel0420. **¡Gracias! :D

**cherry627. **Jaja, si eso tiburones son unos loquillos -w-, espero te guste.

**johana-chan. **gracias :)

**DULCECITO311. **Gracias.

**Melisa xD. **Aww, gracias por seguir la historia.

**SandiMalfoy. **Jejeje, gracias, pronto sabras quien es el padre, pronto...

** . **No, ella no miente D:

Y gracias a los demás que leen pero no comentan, ¡Comenten por favor! bueno ya.

Cariños.

-Mary'


	4. Cita la fiesta

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen :33

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**4: Cita; la fiesta. **

_Las paredes se deformaron y un vacío le invadió el estomago, se mareó y comenzó a flaquear, por fin llego al ascensor pero cayó de rodillas, el dolor era punzante en su estomago y el cuerpo le temblaba, oyó la campanilla que avisaba que las puertas se abrirían y en ese momento… vomitó. Los ojos le pesaron y comenzó a sudar, cayó en posición fetal al suelo y no supo nada más…_

_Una hora había pasado y Sakura se sentía liviana…_

_-Hey, despierta…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Una hora y media antes:_

El azabache se levantó del sofá un tanto exaltado por un repentino recuerdo.

-El caso Hop. –Susurró entre dientes solo para oírlo el.

Se puso un abrigo, sin camisa, pues solo tardaría unos minutos en por los papeles con Naruto. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió a su cochera, sacó su auto y pisó a toda marcha rumbo a las empresas Namikaze. Ingresó y fue directo al ascensor rumbo a la oficina de Kushina, donde seguro se encontraría con Naruto. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso correcto y Sasuke no dudo en salir corriendo. Al toparse con la oficina de la pelirroja dio tres pequeños golpecitos.

-¿Kushina-sama, puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa Sasuke. –El pelinegro entró de inmediato.

-Disculpe ¿Aquí esta Naruto?

-No, acaba de bajar a los pisos de diseño, debe estar en el primer piso de diseño, es el piso dos. –La pelirroja siguió revisando unos bocetos mientras veía como el pelinegro salía disparado. –Estos chicos. –Suspiró.

Sasuke entró al elevador que se encontraba atascado de gente, entre ellos un pelirrojo, un moreno, un castaño, una peli-azul y demás gente, todos bajaron en el tercer piso y el elevador siguió su marcha rumbo a el destino de Sasuke. Pasaron unos instantes y la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada al piso deseado sonó, las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke distinguió n sonido desagradable, alguien le había vomitado los zapatos.

-¡Carajo! –Salió del elevador y se colocó a un lado de la chica que lo había vomitado. -¿Qué te sucede maldita lo…? –la mujer se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sin moverse. Curiosamente era aquella misma pelirrosa del elevador y del café y ahora, del vomito ¿Acaso traía algo contra él? Pero ahora no era momento para descubrir una conspiración en su contra, ahora debía ver que le pasaba a esa chica. -¿Oye? –se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella -¡Oye! –la tomó de la muñeca y notó algo raro, su pulso no era el correcto.

Sasuke tomó en brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras de emergencias, era más liviana de lo imaginado. Al llegar a la recepción recapacitó, ¿Era normal que saliera con una pelirrosa en brazos y vomitada? No, no era algo muy común. Caminó a la puerta trasera y corrió nuevamente a su auto, con todo lo que había corrido ese día bien podía haber hecho la distancia de una maratón. La subió al asiento del copiloto, era como un saco de papas, entró a su lujoso convertible y arrancó al hospital más cercano, que quedaba exactamente a _no se donde carajos haya un hospital_. Después de unos minutos encontró uno y se interno lo mas pronto posible, al entrar unos enfermeros auxiliaron a la pelirrosa colocandola en una camilla y a el lo obligaron a sentarse en la sala de espera.

Por algún motivo no se fue, algo se lo impedía y esperó veinte minutos, sentado. Un doctor en guardia se acercó a el.

-¿Usted viene con la chica pelirrosa?

-Si.

-Bueno, ella tuvo una reacción muy normal para su condición, debería cuidar mejor su dieta y tomar más vitaminas sobre todo en estas semanas que son cruciales…

-Un momento doctor, no entiendo, explíquese.

-¿Qué usted no es el padre?

-¡¿P-padre?!

-¿No lo sabe? Esa muchacha tiene un mes y una semana de gestación.

-E-ella esta…

-¡Si, será padre señor!

-¡N-no! Ella solo es una… una conocida.

-Bueno, ¿Quiere pasar a ver a su conocida?

-Yo… claro. –Su siempre serio semblante volvió a su rostro.

Al entrar a un pequeño cuarto la pelirrosa se hallaba noqueada en la cama, con suero en una de sus manos y las típicas batas para enfermos de los hospitales.

-Hey, despierta…

-Hm. –Se retorció un poco en su lugar.

-¡Oye, despierta! –la sacudió asta que abrió los ojos.

-¡Ah! –Sakura se aferró a las sabanas. -¡¿Qué hace aquí?!... ¿Qué hago yo aquí?... ¿Dónde estamos?

-Te desmayaste y como la buena persona que soy te traje a un hospital. Si esta embarazada deberías comer mejor para que esto no suceda. –un mohín de tristeza y vergüenza apareció en el rostro de la chica. –ahora dime el teléfono de tu esposo, novio, amante o lo que sea para que te venga a recoger.

-No tengo…

-¿No tienes qué? ¿Celular? ¿Su número?

-Pareja… -un hueco se apareció en el estomago de Sasuke, ¿Quién dejaba embarazada a alguien y huía como marica? Solo un idiota.

-Bueno, yo te llevo ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura, y no es necesario, ya hizo bastante gracias, ya me las arreglaré yo.

-Pero ya son las seis.

-Dije que yo me las arreglaré, si lo he hecho antes nada me impedirá hacerlo ahora.

-Mira si serás grosera, primero me quemas luego me vomítas y ahora me gritas.

-No estoy gritando –una venita resaltó el rostro de Sakura.

-No te hagas del rogar.

-¡¿Qué parte de no, no entiende?! ¡No necesito su ayuda, gracias ahora váyase! –Sakura se tapó de pies a cabeza con las cobijas y Uchiha, echando chispas y furioso, salió azotando la puerta. –No necesito de nadie.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Y-yo… yo…

La pelinegra se pintó de todas las tonalidades rojas, habidas y por existir.

-Es de verdad. ¿Cómo te llamas? –interrogó el rubio posando sus codos en la mesa, puso sus palmas en las mejillas, mirando fijamente a la hermosa chica de ojos perla.

-H-Hinata

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticinco.

-¿Tienes novio?

-n-n-no.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Señor Namikaze yo…

-Naruto, mejor Naruto ó Naruto-kun, opto por la segunda para ti. –le mostró su amplia sonrisa.

-N-Naruto-kun, no creo que deba hacer estas preguntas tan repentinas digo… no lo conozco.

-Entiendo, necesitas conocerme.

-S-si, de preferencia. –se alivió un poco.

-Bueno, paso mañana por ti a las cinco y media aquí.

-¿P-para qué? –la chica se alteró aún más.

-Para nuestra cita… -El rubio se enderezó en su lugar.

-Pero yo no quise…

-Nos vemos a las cinco. –Comenzó a salir.

-Pero yo…

-¡No se te olvide! –Salió de la inmensa habitación.

_"Pero… pero… ¿Pero que rayos acaba de suceder?" _se preguntó la Hyüga.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Castaño, alto, facciones definidas y fuertes, con una ancha espalda y un cuerpo torneado, y "el sello Hyüga", esos indescriptibles ojos, tal vez, si ella no fuera de esas mujeres que tienen los sentimientos a flor de piel, se le hubiera ido encima. Pero ella era la pasiva y sólo divertida Tenten, nada mas **divertida**, no tenía derecho a ser amorosa o empalagosa, afeminada ni nada de eso, porque si lo hacía la verían raro y ella no se sentiría la misma. Por esa razón había tenido un novio en toda su vida, el cual "sorpresivamente" la quería para su beneficio y después la votó. Carraspeó la castaña.

-Bueno, hay que empezar. –propuso la rubia.

-De acuerdo. Todos los modelos al centro por favor. –llamó Konan.

La rubia tomó en manos la lista de prendas para la nueva colección, la hojeó un poco y después habló.

-Ok, para la ropa casual necesito tres chica; una rubia y dos castañas, y dos chicos; un pelinegro y un rubio. –los modelos obedecieron y caminaron a donde la rubia.

-Para la colección de fiesta y gala necesito tres hombres; dos rubios y uno azabache y tres mujeres; las que sean –ordenó Konan.

-Por ultimo, los que falten vengan haremos la colección de novios y novias. –Regaló al último una cálida sonrisa la castaña.

Un revuelo se armó en el estudio de fotografía, maquilladores por aquí, modelos por acá, diseñadoras por allá ¡Un sinfín de cosas!

Tenten le puso a una chica un hermoso vestido blanco con corsé en forma de corazón lleno de pedrería, con un hermoso listón marfil en la cintura y una caída en forma de princesa con muchas capas de tul y tela. Se encontraba de cuclillas frente a la modelo afinando detalles.

-Perfecto… -susurró –Ve a que Konan te tome las fotos individuales, ahora te mando al novio. –sonrió y la chica dio una pequeña carcajada –siguiente.

Un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se puso frente a ella.

-Disculpa creo que esta camisa no me queda. –le mencionó el muchacho, pues del torso, por ser tan amplio, no cerraba. Tenten torció la boca y juntó lo más que podía la camisa.

-Dios, ¿Pues cuanto mide tu espalda, Gaara? –El aludido dio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. –tenemos que arreglar esto.

La campanilla del ascensor sonó de el salió una castaña de ojos miel con una agenda electrónica que se dirigía directo donde Tenten.

-Tenten-chan, venía a avisarle que arreglaran los teléfono y…

-¡Matsuri! –la chica menor dio un saltito por tremendo grito. –ven, ven, ayúdame. –la de ojos chocolate la tomó de la muñeca. –Agarra aquí. –Colocó las manos de la menor en la posición que antes se encontraba la Amma mientras la misma iba a buscar una nueva.

La de ojos miel se quedó estática al ver quien era el dichoso modelo.

-P-pero Tenten necesito… -trató de seguirla.

-¡No te muevas! Necesito saber la medida correcta, ahora quédate así hasta que vuelva.

-P-pe…

-¡Que no te muevas! –la castaña mayor salió corriendo del lugar.

La mirada asesina de Tenten congeló en su lugar a la de ojos miel. Se quedó quieta. Mirando el suelo con las mejillas rojas. El chico era considerablemente mas alto que ella y esto hacía que la respiración del pelirrojo rebotara en la nuca de la castaña. _"No voltes, no voltes, por lo que más quieras, no voltes." _Se repetía internamente la pequeña chica.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el de ojos agua marina al ver la tremenda posición de pánico que hacía la castaña.

-S-si… no sabía que era modelo. –_"Que inicio de conversación tan estúpido, ¡Es más que obvio que es modelo!" _se reprochó internamente.

-Hm, bueno, creo que ser maestro no era lo mio, por eso abandone la carrera. –Matsuri se debatía internamente ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? Su tono de voz era tan neutro que no se distinguía una emoción de otra y su cara era la misma historia.

-Bueno, si haces algo, has lo mejor que puedas –sonrió.

-¿Y tu elegiste ser recepcionista?

-Amm, en realidad no, y-yo quería ser doctora, pero esa carrera es muy cara y larga, así que tuve que empezar a trabajar y si no puedes hacer las cosas que te gustan, has que te gusten las cosas que haces, ¿No crees? –una nueva sonrisa.

-Hmp. –_"¿Optimista?" _Una sonrisa torcida, casi invisible en el rostro del pelirrojo hizo temblar a la chica.

-¡Aquí está! –Tenten corría en dirección a ello con una nueva camisa.

-Bueno, me voy… -soltó una risilla y se fue.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Cinco minutos antes._

-¡Que no te muevas! –la castaña salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a las estanterías. Buscaba como desesperada una camisa más amplia de la espalda pero con la misma talla.

Buscaba, medía, se estresaba, gruñía y no hallaba la bendita camisa.

-¡Mierda! –se volteó bruscamente y chocó con algo, o alguien. –Ay… -se sobaba el trasero, pues cayó de sentón en el suelo –Podrías fijarte por donde caminas.

-Fue tu culpa. –El sonido de una gruesa vos le dio escalofríos –por no fijarte por dónde caminas.

Volteó a ver al hombre y se topó con el castaño Hyüga. Seguía sin explicarse como ese tipo era algo de Hinata. La pelinegra era dulce, amable, y siempre regalaba sonrisas y apoyo, en cambio el, era serio y siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido. Lo miró de arriba abajo y algo llamo su atención. Se levantó como rayo y sacó su cinta métrica.

-Alza los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Hmp… -bufó molesta y obligó al hombre a levantar los brazos, midió su pecho con la cinta y una sonrisa de victoria se vislumbró en ella. –Perfecto –susurró – ¿Ya te han tomado las fotos?

-Si.

-Genial, ahora dame esa camisa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Dios, es que estas sordo! –Tenten, como pudo, le desabotonó la camisa al Hyüga.

-Oye, oye, esta es una violación a mi privacidad. ¿Me quieres violar? Esta no es la mejor solución.

-No digas tonterías. –logró desabrocharla por completo y por milésimas de segundo se quedó embobada por tremendo cuerpo escultural, se la arrebató y salió corriendo.

-¿Y esa quien es? –el ahora semi desnudo castaño se quedó perplejo por tan rara escena.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Uff! ¡Terminamos chicos, gracias! –la rubia se levantó exhausta de una silla. Todos se cambiaban y caminaban de aquí para allá.

-Bueno, vamos a casa.

La castaña, la rubia y la de cabello azul tomaron el ascensor rumbo a sus autos, estaban cansadas, siempre era así el día de las fotos, pero, al final, valía la pena.

-¿han visto a Hinata? –preguntó Tenten.

-Nee, yo creo que ya se ha ido. –Habló la rubia.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y las tres mujeres salieron de el. Al caminar hacia la salida notaron que Matsuri tampoco estaba, ya era bastante tarde en realidad. Al salir de la empresa en la acera un hombre de llamativo cabello anaranjado, alto y musculoso, con tres perforaciones en la nariz, cuatro argollas negras en cada oreja y otras dos perforaciones mas debajo del labio inferior (una al lado derecho y otra al izquierdo), se recargaba en una motocicleta negra de carrera.

-Yo me voy. –otra vez esa sonrisa de miedo en el rostro de Konan hizo temblar a las dos diseñadoras. La de ojos ámbar salió disparada hacia aquel hombre, lo abrazó y besó para después ambos montarse en la motocicleta e irse como rayo.

-¿Ese era el tal pain? –Dijo estupefacta la rubia. –declarado, todos tienen pareja menos yo… y tu Tenten.

-A mi eso no me afecta. –se encogió de hombros y se fue a su auto. –tranquila Ino, ya encontraras a tu media naranja o a tu cuarto de limón. –La castaña mayor salió corriendo con s auto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Al día siguiente._

La de ojos níveos se encontraba en una encrucijada ¿Prepararse o no prepararse para una cita de dudosa procedencia? Ese era el dilema. ¿Qué tal si ese hombre sólo estaba bromeando? Porque, ¿Qué otro motivo sería la razón de invitar a una completa desconocida a una cita? Aunque, por otro lado, ese hombre era muy guapo, no sólo eso, algo de el le atraía locamente.

¡Decidido! Broma o no iría. Tomó una toalla y se dio una ducha. Al acabar su baño fue directo a su armario y se topó con otra incógnita. ¡¿Qué rayos se ponía?! Y no es que Hinata fuera de esas chicas que se mataba diciendo "No tengo nada que ponerme" no, eso se lo dejaba a Ino, pero ¿A dónde irían? Si se ponía una blusa y unos jeans, corría el riesgo de ir a un lujoso restaurant, pero si iban a tomar un café no podía ir de vestido de gala. Tendría que aplicar sus dotes de diseñadora para combinar.

Se puso unas mayas negras con efecto de estar rotas. Un vestido hasta la mitad del muslo color azul, con cuello en "U" y con mangas tres cuartos, ceñido en la cintura. Unos zapatos de piso color negro con un moño al frente. Una gabardina negra y su cabello largo y liso, suelto.

Se vio al espejo. Suspiro. Miró su reloj. Cuatro cuarentaicinco. Sería un largo día.

Salió de su departamento y bajó las escaleras (vivía en un tercer piso). Caminó tranquila por la calle. Todos se preparaban pues mañana sería víspera de Navidad. Las calles eran adornadas por luces de diferentes colores, el olor a café y galletas inundaba cada rincón de la ciudad. Miró nuevamente su reloj, cuatro cincuentaicinco. Hinata vivía a cinco cuadras de la empresa, no era una distancia muy larga como para ir en auto. Al llegar a la última cuadra su andar se hizo lento ¿Qué tal si la dejaba plantada? ¿Qué tal si sólo era una broma? Las manos le sudaron y el cuerpo le tembló. Y a lo lejos vislumbró a un rubio, con unos jeans una playera gris con cuello "V", unos tenis negros y un abrigo negro.

-¡Hinata-chan! –corrió a abrazarla rodeándola por completo.

La Hyüga se mantuvo quieta en su posición.

No es como si Hinata tuviera mucho contacto con el sexo opuesto, vamos, ni su padre la abrazaba tan seguido, y este tipo de acciones le hacían sentir incomoda, pero con Naruto, más que incomodidad era un sentimiento de pena, vergüenza, y se sentía como una tonta por estarse riendo sin ningún motivo.

-H-hola Naruto-kun.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir–la despegó de el.

-P-pero so llegué a la hora correcta…

-¿ha si? –un tic resaltó en el ojo de la chica. –Como sea, vamos. –la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la jaló por la calle.

-¿a-adónde vamos?

-No sé –ese tic en el ojo izquierdo se volvería permanente con el rubio a su lado.

-Me a-alegra que no hayas v-venido de traje o algo parecido.

-En realidad, odio los trajes, son muy asfixiantes sólo los uso en casos de vida o muerte… o en mi trabajo.

-¿P-puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho, ahora yo –Hinata tuvo su ya acostumbrado tic junto con una rara risilla. -¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Violeta ¿Por qué me invitaste a…"salir"?

-Porque me gustas, ya te lo había dicho ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

-Tulipanes ¿Pero eso es normal?

-Conmigo nada es normal… ¿Podrías sólo, disfrutar la cita?

-E-está bien… pero… –el rubio tapó la boca de la chica con s manos rodeando su brazo por toda su cabeza.

-Eres más testaruda de lo que aparentas.

Hinata no pudo más que reír ante el comentario.

-¿Hinata? –la aludida asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. –te propondré algo…

El tono repentinamente serio del rubio hizo estremecer a la Hyüga. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón y aumentaban a cada segundo, parecía que el mundo se detendría por tan penetrante mirada color celeste, la cual perforaba los perla de la chica.

_-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de mañana conmigo?_

* * *

Hola gracias a todos por leer y:

**Pamys-Chan. **Gracias pam's-chan :33

**Melisa xD. **Si, alguien lo lastimó, pero ya veras mas adelante. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Bloddy cherry. **Eso pasa cuando conoces a una pelirrosa llamada Sakura, al menos en mi historia.

**cherry627. **Quien es el papá es la pregunta del año, gracias por leer.

**SaKura HiMekO**. Aquí esta lo que pasó, espero sigas leyendo :33

**sibelluna **xDD ni me había dado cuenta, perdón por eso xDD gracias por la nota :33

**Mitchel0420 **¡Gracias!

**Sakulali **Jajaja, perdón, error de dedo y de ortografía, soy muy mala en la ortografía, gracias por leer.

**nancyclaudinec** ¡Eso pasó! xD gracias por leer.

**C. Franklin **Nheee, soy muy mala en la ortografía pero gracias por leer *u*

**DULCECITO311 **Quién sabe quien será xDD gracias por leer.

Y gracias a todos lo que leen pero no comentan (Para eso tienen tecldo ¬¬)

-Mary'


	5. Cosas del destino

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación del genial Masashi-sempai. La historia es totalmente de mi autoría :33

* * *

**atención: en el siguiente espacio redactaré el porqué de mi tardanza entre otras cosas, si no quieres leer esto siéntete libre de avanzar directamente a la historia, si quieres saber que fue de mi te invito a leer lo siguiente.**

Hola! bueno, lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, ¡Me fui de vacaciones a Morelos (un estado aquí en México)! así es dos semanotas con mi familia pasando navida y año nuevo, después volví a mi hogar en el D.F. entonces, volví a los animes pero ¡booom! Se atravesó ante mi el increible anime Eyeshield 21 y me clave y no podía dejar de ver los capitulos, entonces dije, es justo y necesario que atualice mis fics, así que aquí me tienen, ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Por cierto, si aquí hay alguna seguidora de _Jóvenes, salvajes y libres _perdonenme pero me e estancado con esa historia, aunque ya casi acabo el siguiente capítulo, a porcierto, perdón por la ortografía, tengan en cuenta que terminé todo el capítulo en dos días y escribí a mil por hora, así que ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**5: Cosas del destino.**

_El tono repentinamente serio del rubio hizo estremecer a la Hyüga. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón y aumentaban a cada segundo, parecía que el mundo se detendría por tan penetrante mirada color celeste, la cual perforaba los perla de la chica._

_-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de mañana conmigo?_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En las frías calles de Konoha, los adornos y luces navideñas eran colocados en postes, comercios, bardas, calles y casas. En la cafetería "Lope"*, (un hermoso lugar muy acogedor con una pequeña terraza con vista a la calle principal, y con el prestigio de servir el mejor café del rumbo) tres mujeres tomaban sus bien servidas tazas de café en la terraza

-¡¿Por qué a mí?! –la rubia sollozaba en su asiento.

-Ino, no es el fin del mundo. –la castaña mayor, paciente como sólo ella sabía serlo con la rubia, le dio un sorbo a su café y cruzó la pierna derecha.

-Perdón por la tardanza. –Una pelirrosa entró a la terraza mientras se quitaba su pesado abrigo. –Gracias por invitarme. –sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¡Ni lo menciones! –dijo la castaña menor. –ahora serás una de nosotras, muajajajaja –agregó con un tono maquiavélico en su tono de voz.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que la pequeña Matsuri quiso decir es que ahora formas parte del club –"aclaró" la rubia.

-¿Qué club?

-El club, "No soy tan importante en la empresa". –Tenten le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café. –A nosotras se nos considera así, de hecho, no se como este año se nos invitó a la fiesta de navidad.

-¿Ustedes irán? –Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¡Pero claro! –dijeron al mismo tiempo la de ojos miel y la rubia.

-Aunque aún no tenemos pareja. –rompió las esperanzas la castaña.

-¿No se puede ir sola?

-Si, pero vamos es la fiesta de la empresa… es el momento de restregarles en la cara a todos que tienes mejor vida. –recalcó Ino.

-En realidad trata de alegría, amor y amistad Ino. –Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de la de ojos miel.

-Bueno, eso también.

-¿Tu tienes pareja, Sakura-chan?

-N-no Matsuri… ahora no. –la cara le palideció. –d-digamos que no he tenido buenas relaciones últimamente.

-Ese es mi punto ¿Para que tener novio si te va a lastimar? –recalcó Tenten.

-¡Para conseguir el príncipe necesitas besar sapos, Tenten! –Dijo Ino con firmeza y elevando la voz, logrando llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-¿Y que mientras te agarre una enfermedad por besar reptiles?

-Tenten-chan ¿Qué nunca te has enamorado? –preguntó con corazoncitos en los ojos la más pequeña.

Silencio. Tenten suspiró. Tal vez lo había hecho, tal vez si se había enamorado, pues en sus institutos siempre había un chico guapo que llamase su atención, pero nunca tuvo el valor para intentar una relación. A lo largo de su vida su grupo de amigas siempre fueron las más bonitas y amigables, siempre llenas de pretendientes y nunca dejaban de tener novio, cosa que, en cierto punto, le bajó el ánimo a Tenten. Ella era la que no encajaba en aquel grupo de siempre hermosas muchachas, ella era la "fea", la que nunca tuvo novio, pero, en la preparatoria, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando, su primer novio, aquel que pensó seria su amor eterno, le dijo que la utilizaba para darle celos a su ex novia, y la castaña se dio cuenta que en realidad, nunca lo amó, fue sólo la ilusión de su primer novio.

-No, creo que nunca lo hecho.

-Bueno, iremos solas y fin, vámonos ya, tengo mucho que hacer mañana –la rubia se levantó y todas salieron de la cafetería, después de pagar, claro.

Cada una tomó por su lado. Ino a su casa para prepara la ropa que llevaría, como se peinaría, hacerse la manicura, en fin. Matsuri y Tenten (nótese que la segunda fue obligada) fueron al centro comercial, ya que la mayor no tenía nada que ponerse (según el concepto de la menor). Y Sakura… bueno, ella fue a su frío departamento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había algo raro con este chico rubio? Era como tener a un niño, uno impulsivo, indiscreto e imperativo, frente a ella. Llevaba conociéndola dos días, y aunque no fuera directamente, ya le había propuesto una relación… ¡Y pensar que ese podría ser su próximo jefe!

-Y-yo… pero… lo que pasa es que…

-Hinata-chan, ¿Es muy complicado decir sí? –el rubio se cruzó de brazos frente a la pelinegra.

-Pues… ¡Oye! ¿C-cómo deduces así de fácil que te diré que s-sí? A-además, dudo que vaya… tengo una cena familiar en mi casa.

-Que lastima…

-Si, no podré ir a la fiesta de la compañía.

-No, yo decía que lastima que no podrás ir a tu cena familiar. Paso por ti a las ocho.

-¡¿Qué?! –la Hyüga no lograba entender, ¿Acaso semejante hombre no entendía el significado de "¡No!"? Y lo peor era que de alguna forma u otra conseguía lo que quería. –lamentablemente no sabes donde vivo. Así que… adiós. –Hinata tomó aire y se echó a correr, alejándose rápidamente del Namikaze.

-Hinata, ¡No huyas! –Corrió tras ella –Hyüga, ¡más te vale estar lista mañana a las ocho!

-¡Ya te dije que no! –Hinata corría a todo lo que podía rumbo a su casa, en algún momento de la persecución se sintió… como una niña otra vez.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los molestos villancicos en forma de pista en una serie de luces adornaban el tan "efusivo" adorno navideño de Sakura en una ventana. Si había algo que Sakura amara era la navidad. Pero en el actual sitio donde vivía, si metía un árbol de navidad (además de que no tendría el dinero para comprarlo) o cabría ella o el árbol, así que, con esa mini serie de foquitos de colores, era más que feliz.

Tomó su libreta de pasta removible y colocó una de las hojas de la misma en su máquina de escribir. Tecleó rápidamente una vez acomodada la hoja.

_"Sabaku No Temari-san. Por ser la primera persona en __**confiar**__ en mi…" _–Escribió.

_¿Confiar? ¿Eh?,_ pensó y en su cara una triste sonrisa se dibujó. _Vaya palabra_…;

_"-¡¿Y cómo se que no mientes?!... podría ser de cualquiera…_

_-Fingiré que no dijiste lo último… pero, por favor…__**confía en mi**__…"_

Una lágrima… una estúpida lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, comenzó a temblar y se le secó la garganta. Más y más lagrimas… ¡¿Por qué?! Fue la única pregunta que cabía en su cabeza.

-¡Porqué me dejan sola…!

_"-pese a lo que los demás siempre te dicen, Sakura-chan, las niñas son las que no deben llorar…-su delicada y blanquecina mano limpió una lagrima que caía de los verdes ojos de una niña."_

-Okasan… -susurró la pelirrosa. –soy… soy… ¡soy una desgracia!

No le importaba que estuviera mojando su rostro y su ropa con sus saladas lágrimas. Total, estaba sola…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las castañas divagaban por el centro comercial, buscando con ansias un hermoso modelito para el día siguiente.

-No encuentro, "sano" el hacer esto, Matsuri.

-Tenten-chan ¡Debería ser divertido para ti, siendo una diseñadora!

-Me gusta diseñar cosas, más no portarlas… no es lo mío.

-¡A callar! , vamos por allá, rápido, rápido… -Matsuri se hecho a correr a una tienda exclusiva de vestidos de coctel.

-Ésta niña acabará conmigo. –sonrió. Avanzó lentamente a la tienda sugerida por la de ojos ámbar. Y antes de entrar a lo lejos vio una singular pareja.

Ella una sonrojada pelinegra con la mirada caída, sumisa y con el habla cortada. Él, castaño e imponente, serio y seco al hablar. Tenten se les quedó mirando _"¿Hinata-chan?"_

-Los ves –oyó decir a una chica detrás de ella que platicaba con su amiga, ambas portaban uniforme de instituto –Son los primos con "el sello Hyüga".

-¿Con el sello Hyüga? –contestó la otra.

-Sí, son un dúo muy conocido, la chica es diseñadora, y el chico es modelo.

-Wow, ¡impresionante! Y él es tan guapo y ella como una muñeca con esos hermosos ojos. –ambas se marcharon.

_"¿El sello Hyüga?... hmp" _Tenten entró sonriente a la tienda de vestidos, la magnifica "Coctel dress store".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-N-Neji-kun, gracias por venir c-conmigo. –Hinata nunca fue la mejor amiga de Neji, y Neji nunca fue el mejor amigo de Hinata, pero era su único primo y el intento por llevarse bien tenía que hacerlo.

-Hmm, no importa, total, de alguna manera debo conocer Tokio. –Neji trataba de bloquear todos los susurros a su alrededor. Aún con sus seis años en el modelaje, nunca se acostumbraría a la fans que decían su nombre a sus espalda, acompañado de risillas estúpidas, en todo Japón sería lo mismo (era lo que no quería suponer).

-P-para la fiesta de mañana necesito un vestido, esa tienda es muy buena –señaló una gigante tienda en el centro comercial, con chillones colores adornándola y con un letrero enorme "Coctel dress store". –Puedes esperarme fuer, s-si no quieres entrar c-claro.

Neji suspiró, si se quedaba fuera, las fans lo atacarían al estar lejos su prima. No podía enfrentar una situación así.

-No, vamos. –la pelinegra se sorprendió, pero en instantes asintió con la cabeza ambos entraron a la tienda. –Hablando de esa dichosa fiesta ¿No irás a la comida familiar?

-A-algo me dice que-e no podré –la imagen de un rubio apareció en s mente.

Neji tuvo un tic nervioso en un ojo (al parecer, Hinata no era la única con este raro tic), tanto mal gusto junto no podía ser verdad. Vestidos de horribles colores y de reveladoras confecciones adornaban toda la tienda, llegando a caer en lo vulgar ¿Cómo esa tienda podría ser famosa?

-S-sí, lo sé, es de muy m-mal gusto, pero… esta tienda es famosa porque, c-cada mes aparece "un vestido" que enamoraría a cualquiera. Sólo tienes que tener, el cuerpo, el dinero y la suerte indicada para encontrarlo, y-y hay veces en que "el vestido" se queda escondido en los confines de esta tienda, p-por eso todas tratamos de e-encontrar uno. –Hinata comenzó a buscar.

-Ya veo… entonces, te ayudaré a buscarlo. –Hinata se sorprendió ¿Su primo, amable?

-¡Arigatou! Neji-nee-san

A lo lejos Neji escuchó una discusión entre una castaña y "alguien" que, gracias a sus 182 centímetros de altura, no se hizo complicado identificar.

-¡Matsuri! Ni loca salgo con esto puesto… ¡Es horrible! –En un probador la voz desesperada de alguien discutía con la castaña.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! Es perfecto ahora sal Tenten-chan.

Neji negó con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a otro lado. En la tienda resultó ser lo mismo que en otros lugares, toda mirada femenina se posaba en el, incluso la de la escandalosa castaña que gritaba ahora que notaba su presencia. El continuó buscando un "buen" vestido para su prima… no es que fuera diseñador, ni nada por el estilo, pero con tantos años de modelaje "algo" había aprendido.

Volviendo con la pelea en los probadores. La castaña menos se le quedó mirando a Hinata, después vio a su acompañante, después a Hinata y por última vez a s acompañante. La chica dentro de los probadores, al notar que la de ojos ámbar no molestaba más, decidió salir lentamente y pilló a Matsuri viendo un punto en la tienda.

-¿Matsuri?

-Tenten-chan… mira es Hinata-chan con… -Tenten volteó la mirada a donde Matsuri se refería, y contempló a los primos Hyüga. –No puedo creer que no nos dimos cuenta antes… -Tenten sonrió, la menor no sabía que Hinata tenía un primo. –Hinata-chan… ¡Tiene novio! –Tenten se fe para atrás con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

Matsuri tenía la misteriosa habilidad de emparejar a todo chico con una chica a medio metro a la redonda y viceversa, o sea, para ella ¡Todos eran pareja! Aunque en esa oración algo le molestó a Tenten.

-N-no, Matsuri, son primos. –dijo una vez que se reincorporó.

-¡Ah!... lástima, serían una bonita pareja, ambos tan… "bellos" –corazoncitos adornaron los ojos de la menor. Tenten detuvo sus pensamientos unos segundos;_ "Las personas atractivas, sólo se emparejan con la personas atractivas y yo…"_-¡Tenten-chan! –un grito en forma de suspiro interrumpió los pensamientos de la de ojos chocolate, obligándola a dar un saltito para atrás.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te ves… ¡Hermosa! –Tenten caía en cuenta que el vestido color crema con caída en corte princesa hasta la mitad del muslo y mangas cortas lo traía puesto, y lo exhibía ante todos libremente. -¡Nos lo llevamos!

-Siempre consigues lo quieres ¿No, niña? –la línea de blancos dientes en la boca de Matsuri asomaron burlonamente.

-Casi siempre. Bueno, cámbiate, yo iré a pagar esto. –Matsuri se fue a la caja con un vestido que había encontrado "perfecto". Pero antes echó una última mirada al primo Hyüga.

Por otro lado con los primos Neji se empezaba a desesperar, tanto mal gusto en ropa y miradas penetrantes lo ponían mal. Volteó a otro estante de ropa y en el fondo un vestido azul marino llamó su atención, no era muy revelador, y era algo… ¿"lindo"? Tomó el gancho en el que se encontraba colgado y lo miró detenidamente, fue frente a un espejo y, con una cara de seriedad extrema (o sea, su cara natural) se sobrepuso el vestido en el cuerpo. Neji era de ese tipo de genio que, por tanta determinación o seriedad lo llevaban al borde de una "inteligente inocencia", dejándolo con una idea de que, sobreponerse un **vestido **en una tienda para **chicas **no tendría nada de malo. Pero a lo lejos, a una chica castaña de ojos achocolatados se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

-E-el… es… ¡¿Gay?! –claro, todo concordaba, guapo, maduro y soltero no eran palabras para describir a un heterosexual, además de su incursión en el mundo de la moda como modelo… ¡Todo concordaba! O al menos para Tenten.

Así que después de observarlo pensó que no tendría caso el intentar nada con el (que de todas maneras, heterosexual u homosexual, no intentaría nada, según ella). Retomando al castaño, nuevamente, miró a todos lados notando como de costumbre que todos le miraban (cuando digo todo(a)s es desde la dependiente, hasta la nueva clienta que acababa de ingresar) pero alto, sólo había una, una chica en toda la tienda que no le miraba; la castaña violadora. Ésta, sin detener su mirada ni un minuto en el, se fue al probador.

-¿No… me hace caso? ¿A mí?... ¡¿Cómo?! –Algo en es frase no concordaba, ¡Todas le hacían caso! ¿Por qué ella no? ¿No tenía nada más especial que las otras, o sí?... y se dio cuenta.

A Hyüga Neji, portador del sello Hyüga, genio de su clan, de los mejores modelos y uno de los integrantes de "los primos Hyüga" necesitaba la atención de esa chica…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la estética del centro comercial de Tokio, millones de temas eran tocados por las clientas que acudían a este establecimiento a "embellecer" su aspecto. Entre ellas se encontraba Yamanaka Ino, a quien "Neri" le pintaba las uñas, Neri es un personaje un tanto peculiar, con cabello rosa fosforescente y cejas depiladas, con ropa a la moda y un "interesante acento".

-¿Y que cuentas, amiguis? –el muchacho le limaba las uñas a la rubia.

-Nada, todavía ni un prospecto en mi camino. A éste paso, quedaré para vestir santos. –la rubia aparentó estar llorando.

-Ash… no me lo tomes a mal, amiguis pero creo que exiges demasiado, nena.

-Oye, no hay que ser conformistas. Además, aún no pierdo las esperanzas, en algún lugar de Tokio se encuentra mi príncipe, ¡Y lo voy a encontrar!...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Achú!

-Salud, ¿estás resfriado, Sai? –pregunta la Sabaku No mientras le ofrece un pañuelo a su amigo de tez pálida.

-No, para nada. –El hombre toma el pañuelo y se suena la nariz.

-Entonces, alguien está hablando de ti. –la rubia forma una sonrisa y vuelve con la lectura en su revista.

-¿Crees?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Como sea, Neri. ¡Veras que un día me voy a casar! –La rubia tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Suerte, querida. Te veo la próxima semana Bye-bye.

Para Yamanaka Ino lo más importante en esta vida era casarse, no me pregunten porqué, pues es un secreto que sólo ella conoce, lo que si puedo decir es que ella se llevaría la vida en ello si era necesario, muchos pensarían que al ser una ex modelo ella no tendría problema alguno en tener algún enamorado, pero el problema era lo que ella buscaba en un hombre; buscaba comprensión, buscaba paciencia, buscaba a un buen amigo, alguien completamente diferente a ella, porque según sus teorías "Entre más diferente sea, más interesante será conocerlo", pero sobre todo ella buscaba a alguien que supiera amar, porque así es, para Yamanaka Ino muy pocos conocen el amor. Amor es ese sentimiento que no sabes de donde sale, un enigma de la vida que algunos siente en el cerebro y otros en el corazón, tan raro que pocos lo experimenta de verdad, un día vez a una persona y ¡PUM! Al siguiente día solo piensas en la misma, te interesa que estén juntos, pero sobre todo te interesa él o ella, y algo te atiene a ella, sin posibilidad de escapar, el amor es esa capacidad de enamorarse a diario de esa misma persona y descubrir cosas nuevas sobre ella, pero aún sabiendo todo esto… Ino jamás se había enamorado. Así que así fuese hasta sus ochenta años, ella esperaría a la persona que de verdad despertara en ella esos sentimientos, no le importaba que le dijeran cursi o idiota, porque, tal vez, sólo tal vez, el matrimonio para Yamanaka Ino solo se podía hacer con "esa persona"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Al siguiente día… 8:30 pm._

En una helada noche de diciembre, la fiesta de la empresa Namikaze se celebra en el decimo piso, en el cual, la enorme oficina del jefe con la más hermosa vista de Tokio se ha acondicionado para una elegante fiesta. En la entrada del edificio decenas de carros se amontonan para entrar como cordiales invitados. Allí se encuentran grandes empresarios aliados, gente de grandiosas carreras y de poder social inimaginable. De una elegante limusina sale el famoso abogado a nivel mundial y apreciado magnate Wallas Duff portando un elegante trae gris que resaltaba sus ojos azules. Seguido de un _Mercedes Benz _blanco y descapotable con el "Rey tiburón" y su señora esposa (Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha) dentro de el bajando elegantemente, el primero con un traje negro con camisa gris y una corbata morada.

Veinte minutos después llega una enorme _Hummer _negra de la cuál bajan cuatro personas; El primero es el copiloto, El portador del "Sello Hyüga", con un saco negro una playera blanca una corbata gris desfajada y unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unos tenis grises; el segundo en bajar fue el conductor, un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina con un peculiar tatuaje en la frente, con una camisa con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo, con un chaleco cerrado y una corbata azul, jeans de mezclilla y zapatos negros; en la parte de los pasajeros salió un peculiar dúo, el primero era un azabache de piel bronceada con un saco de manga tres cuartos, corbata y camisa gris y unos pantalones y zapatos beige, con aretes en ambas orejas y un cigarrillo en su boca el cual discutía con una rubia de tonalidad mostaza y ojos verdes, con un elegante y seductor vestido verde seco largo hasta la rodilla y de tirantes gruesos con un elegante peinado con pequeñas ondas: eran Neji Hyüga, Gaara Sabaku No, Shikamaru Nara y Temari Sabaku No… los rebeldes modelos y la hermana gruñona.

Por otro lado aparecía un nuevo _Mercedes Benz _color negro por completo, el conductor era un pelinegro de aspecto juvenil, con un traje completamente negro exceptuando la corbata y algunos ojales, que resaltaban en un llamativo rojo, su porte era envidiado, pues no todos sabían de donde sacaba esa confianza que tan bien lo definía. Su colonia atraía miradas femeninas y su semblante serio le daba ese toque de guapura tan raro que atraía a las mujeres. Del lado del copiloto se bajó un azabache de tez pálida, con un saco y un chaleco negro, la camisa azul cielo y la corbata azul marino. Pantalones de mezclilla negros y entubados, con unos zapatos de gamuza negros. Los 'primos 'lejanos' Uchiha'

Después llegó algo más modesto. Un _Jetta _plateado con cuatro personas abordo se estaciona. La conductora es una rubia de ojos celestes con el cabello en una coleta de lado y risada, su vestido es morado y largo hasta las rodillas con un solo tirante que cubre su hombro izquierdo, tacones negros y un sutil maquillaje; la copiloto es la mayor de todas, tiene el cabello suelto y lacio con unas pequeñas ondas al final, su vestido beige vaporoso resalta su piel besada por el sol, los tacones del mismo color la hacen ganar un poco de altura y un collar plateado adorna su cuello; de los asientos de pasajero sale primero una castaña de divinos ojos ámbar, con un vestido amarillo en escote en forma de corazón y una caída libre y delicada hasta la mitad del muslo, los zapatos de piso color negro le daban un toque maduro pero infantil, su corto cabello esta liso y con las puntas hacia afuera y con una muy característica cosa en su rostro, su blanquecina sonrisa; la ultima, pero no menos importante era una chica pelirrosa, con su largo cabello recogido en un chongo, aunque este día no era un peinado desalineado, de hecho, ningún cabello estaba fuera de su lugar, y un moño por debajo del peinado resaltaba su color de cabellera y blanca piel, su vestido era rojo y de tirantes gruesos, con una tela de satín con un largo hasta la rodilla y en la caída una maya de hermoso encaje color negro, con unos zapatos de piso rojos y un moño negro. Las pertenecientes de su propio club "No soy tan importante en la empresa"; Yamanaka Ino, Amma Tenten, Matsuri Takami y Haruno Sakura.

-Me estoy helando ¡Al diablo esto! Quiero irme a mi casa. –la castaña mayor abrió la puerta del carro pero una pequeña de ojos ámbar se lo impidió.

-No, no, no, Tenten-san, ahora tú tienes que entrar.

-Creo que… no será tan malo, Tenten-sama. –la pelirrosa trataba de 'sentirse' feliz, se podría decir que se obligaba a serlo. La vida sigue y no te puedes estancar en un tiempo, debes de avanzar pues el mundo no se detendrá sólo por ti, así era su mentalidad.

Las cuatro chicas entraron al edificio y esperaron el ascensor junto con más personas que claramente asistían a la fiesta.

-¡Rayos! –susurró la Yamanaka. –chicas, las veo arriba, olvide mi móvil en el auto. –las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe, Ino-san? –preguntó Matsuri.

-No, no, vayan enseguida las alcanzo.

La rubia fue a su auto, desactivó la alarma y sacó su teléfono móvil de la guantera. Sonrió. Cerró el auto y al dar la vuelta se topó con tres tipos de muy mal aspecto y con sonrisas sin buenas intenciones.

-Hola, cariño. –habló uno de ellos.

-Con permiso. –rodeó a los hombres pero éstos se volvieron a atravesar en su camino.

-Oye, no te vayas, te divertirás con nosotros. –el mismo tipo la tomó del brazo y ésta, un poco alterada comenzó a forcejear con el tipejo.

-Mire, señor asqueroso, suélteme ahora mismo, o no respondo de mis actos. –la rubia trataba de librarse pero esos tipos sólo se reían de ella y la arrastraban a la fuerza contra su voluntad.

A lo no muy lejos, un pálido y alto hombre de cabello azabache, no pudo evitar descubrir la escena al volver por su celular que por azares del destino se le había olvidado. Con un deje de rabia, corrió a auxiliar a la chica. Al llegar donde los atacantes lo primero que atinó a hacer fue alejarla del agarre del atacante, dejándola así bajo su pecho.

-No deberían meterse con señoritas. –la rubia, atónita, volteo a ver a ese sujeto que la estaba ayudando, era alto, pues aún ella con tacones seguía quedando media cabeza más abajo.

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman mocoso cara de niña. –una venita resaltó en la cien del pálido chico. –Además ésta muñeca se viene con nosotros. –el asqueroso hombre trató de jalar nuevamente a la de ojos celestes.

Como alto reflejo, el "héroe" soltó un puñetazo en la cara del atacante y éste se quedó boquiabierto e indignado. La tensión se acumuló en el aire y después de un momento, el atacante soltó un puñetazo de tan grande magnitud que tiró al pelinegro.

-No te sientas lo mejor, mocoso cara de niña.

-¡Salvaje! –la rubia sacó un aerosol de pimienta y lo roció en los ojos del atacante, después le dio una patada donde el vientre pierde su nombre, para rematar escupiéndole. -¡Lárguense!

Los hombres salieron corriendo, ayudando a la victima de la rubia. La chica se arrodilló frente al chico herido. Notó que parecía no haber recibido ningún golpe, pues su cara no estaba hinchada o roja. Por el contrario se veía muy… "no sé".

-Dios mío, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ino no podía evitar tener una cara de horror por lo acontecido.

-Si… gracias al cielo una chica me salvó. –al parecer, golpeado y todo, pero el sentido del humor no le desapareció. Se sentó en la acera, admirando con la poca luz del lugar a su "heroína", una muy hermosa, por cierto. –Y tu ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias. Me llamo Ino Yamanaka. –Extendió su mano para saludarlo.

-Soy Sai U… -el hombre pálido recordó que era muy común que las "trepadoras" estuviesen al asecho de hombres Uchiha, así que lo mejor era no dar el apellido a la primera, para "saber sus verdaderas intenciones". –Sai. –le tomó la mano.

Ino, al sentir el calor de su blanca mano, no pudo evitar estremecerse, ¿quién era este chico?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era increíble, la pelirrosa llevaba quince minutos en ese lugar y ya se había perdido entre tanta gente. Se sentía como renacuajo en tanque de peces dorados. No conocía a nadie y todos la miraba, no podía catalogar si bien o mal. Caminaba entre la muchedumbre sin saber a donde se dirigía. Hasta que frente a ella, por cosas del destino se encontró a ese hombre que tanto se cruzaba en su camino.

-Creo que te has empeñado en seguirme. –mencionó con sarcasmo el oji negro.

-Por el contrario, seño. Trato de alejarme de usted. –una arrogante sonrisa salió de la boca de aquel hombre. Sakura se sintió un poco apenada o mejor dicho, con remordimiento. –Gracias, por ayudarme el otro día.

-Creo que no fue muy difícil decirlo ¿O si?

-Vaya actitud más arrogante la suya. –Sakura entrecerró los ojos con una mirada acusadora. Desde atrás un hombre la empujó y fue cuando la oji-jade se dio cuenta en donde estaban. En el medio de la pista de baile, fueron empujados uno hacia el otro por parejas que bailaban al son de una pieza de piano acompañada del violín.

Estaban uno frente al otro. La chica miraba hacia arriba pues el hombre era por lo menos una o dos cabezas mas alta que ella, se perdió en el tiempo y cuando el azabache se puso de perfil, volteando la mirada a otro lugar, esa posición dejó congelada a la pelirrosa.

Su pecho se agito y miles de recuerdos le vinieron a lamente, sentía que el tiempo no se movía a pesar de que podía notar claramente que el hombre de ojos carbón hablaba con alguien, pero ella se rehusaba a voltear, o simplemente no podía, podía ver las expresiones faciales de hombre, pero ella embobada, seguía sin dejar de mirarlo, por una sola cosa; En esa posición, era idéntico a _él. _Entonces el destino ¡Oh! Destino, decidió su camino mientras ella miraba atenta a el misterioso hombre. Haruno Sakura solo supo una cosa, o mejor dicho, sólo escuchó una cosa.

-Ella es… -el silencio inundó la platica, Sakura giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que un hombre claramente extranjero los miraba sonriente. –**_Mi esposa._**

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿En que momento había sucedido aquello?

-¡¿Qué?! –salió de sus labios.

El calor de una mano en su mejilla le llevó la sangre a la cabeza, y un sube y electrizante rose en sus labios la hizo abrir los orbes a tamaños descomunales. Y en la escena un sonido sordo se escuchó.

-_¡Zap!_

* * *

_*Café Lope: _inspirado en el poeta de la corriente barroco Lope de Vega.

Gracias a:

**kellyndrin: **jejeje x33, si, gracias por comentar.

**cherry627 **tadá, ino ya tiene su corazón, espero te guste el capi.

**Valeria16: **perdón, perdón, de verdad lo siento, espero te guste este capítulo.

**DULCECITO311: **Ya entendiste mki idea todo gira en torno al destino y tienes bien clara la situacion. Gracias por comenta siémpre :)

**Mitchel0420**: pues el mundo no se acabó, eso amerita este capitlo x33 gracias por comentar.

**Mapiushka**: ¡Gracias" mi concepto es poner el clasico "nos conocimos chocando" y hacerlo mas rudo xDD

**Kunoichi2518** Espero este capitulo cumpla tus expectativas :D

**danny **bueno, que bien que decidiste seguir leyendo, gracias por tu comentario.

**Melisa xD **Es muy dificil darle una personalidad a cada personaje, pero cuando veo que esa personalidad funciona y les agradan "sus fraes" me hace muy feliz.

**nancyclaudinec**asdfghjklññlkjhgfdsa gracias :)


	6. Tratos con el Diablo

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son del genial Masashi-sempai, pero la historia es completamente mía, no la roben pliss xDD.

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**6: tratos con el diablo.**

–**_Mi esposa._**

_Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿En que momento había sucedido aquello? _

_-¡¿Qué?! –salió de sus labios._

_El calor de una mano en su mejilla le llevó la sangre a la cabeza, y un sube y electrizante rose en sus labios la hizo abrir los orbes a tamaños descomunales. Y en la escena un sonido sordo se escuchó._

-_¡Zap! _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Momentos antes._

Ahí se encontraba el pelinegro frente a la misma pelirrosa que siempre le causaba molestias, tal vez ella era una molestia andante. Se encontraba en el centro de una pista de baile donde ambos eran los raros que permanecían uno frente al otro, estáticos, sin decir palabras. Esa mini mujer era un enigma, uno que no quería conocer. Sasuke no tenía tiempo de relaciones, en ese momento de su vida, lo más importante era el, nadie más. Y de repente lo notó, esa chica lo miraba como estúpida de un momento a otro ¿Qué le sucedía? No sabía y no tenía pensado averiguarlo, pero un carraspeo fue más rápido que las intenciones del pelinegro de salir de ahí. Al voltear no pude evitar sorprenderse, la mirada del señor Duff penetraba en la pareja, con una ¿Sonrisa? En su rostro.

Según la revista _"People" _ de América, el abogado Wallas sólo le sonreía a una mujer; su esposa. Así que el hecho de tener una sonrisa para con ellos, implicaba que algo le agradaba en esa pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, y ésta señorita ¿Quién es? –El hombre de mayor edad contemplaba la escena de "enamorados" degustando una copa de vino.

-Pues en realidad… -y la maravillosa mente del Uchiha se puso en marcha.

Lo más correcto sería decirle la verdad, que era una desconocida que se le atravesó en el camino. Tal vez podría decir que era una conocida sin importancia. O bien podría decir una pequeña mentira piadosa. Quizás si esa niña tuviera un papel más importante en la vida de Sasuke, digamos, algo más… íntimo, tal vez el señor Duff lo consideraría para un puesto en su valiosa firma. Si el señor Wallas necesitaba una familia, el hecho de tener frente a el una niña joven y con un bebé en camino, podría favorecerle.

-Ella es… -el señor americano esperaba con una sonrisa la respuesta. –**Mi esposa.**

Y como si hubiese salido de su trance, la pelirrosa formo un gesto de horror en el rostro y volteó a ver a ese hombre de ojos azules. La cara del señor Duff formaba por si sola una pregunta "¿en serio?", y para comprobarlo, para Sasuke sólo había una solución.

Tomó el rostro de la chica pelirrosa con una de sus manos y un áspero rose (o mejor dicho, un brusco choque) formó un beso no correspondido por ninguno de los dos. Al separarse, Sasuke podría imaginar la cara de felicidad que tendría la de ojos verdes porque un tipo como él la besase, pero ¡sorpresa! Lo que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada por parte de la chica, quien, indignada, bufó y se fue a pasos pesados y malhumorados de ahí.

Sasuke permanecía estático en su lugar ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Esa mocosa, se sintió humillado, frustrado y furioso tanto así que bien podría gritarle un par de palabras a esa maleducada muchacha, y lo recordó, aun se encontraba frente al hombre más importante en su vida laboral.

-¿Seguro que ella…? –El hombre extranjero no concebía el porqué pasaría eso a una pareja que se veía aparentemente tan feliz. Y la mente e imaginación del abogado menor maquinaron otra vez.

-Si, es que ella es… mi n-novia aún, y hoy le propondría… m-matrimonio –estúpido tic que aparecía en momentos no indicados. –pero ella quería que fuera algo especial y pues… creo que ésta declaración no le gustó.

-¡Ah! Ya comprendo, -de verdad esa estúpida excusa había funcionado, y eso que ni Sasuke se la creía, para ser abogado (a veces de personas no honestas) esa fue su peor mentira –te diré que mi esposa es igual, le gusta que todo sea especial y detallista, por eso me agradó tu novia Sasuke, tu y ella me recuerdan a mi esposa y a mí, no sé porqué. Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué antes no me dijiste de ella y por el contrario, dijiste que no tenías ninguna relación?

-Vera… -se quedó un momento callado y otra vez, su ágil mente se puso en marcha. –mi familia todavía no conocen a mi n-novia porque… ellos quieren que me case con alguna mujer de mi clan pero yo… a-amo a… -demonios, se olvidó del nombre de la chica. –mi n-novia.

-Eso es digno de admirarse Sasuke, el amor ante todo… me gustaría quedarme a conocer más su hermosa relación, pero por problemas del hotel no me puedo quedar más tiempo en Tokio y todas las habitaciones de la ciudad están ocupadas. Ahora que me entero de esto, te hubiera considerado para el puesto de embajador… pero ya es muy tarde.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, por fin conseguía una oportunidad para ese puesto y el hombre ya se tenía que marchar. Entonces, dispuesto a no rendirse, su boca deliberó palabras que no pudieron medir la magnitud del problema que se había echado encima.

-Puede quedarse con… Ella y conmigo en mi casa, habitaciones sobran. –Y en ese momento, supo que algo no sería lo mismo.

-No, no podría causarles problemas. –Perfecto, era la oportunidad para retractarse de sus palabras, pero vaya bocazas que era en ese momento el pelinegro.

-Insisto, no habría ningún problema.

-Bueno, me apena mucho, pero aceptaré gustoso. Mañana mismo llego a tu hogar, después pediré la dirección a alguien, por el momento hijo mío, te recomiendo vayas y arregles las cosas con esa novia tuya.

Y fue como si una cubeta con agua fría le callera encima. Tenía que lograr que esa molestia rosa lo apoyara en su muy falso e increíblemente creído (válgase la redundancia) plan.

-Si, ahora vuelvo. –Entonces con un porte de mucha confianza salió en busca de la molestia rosa que, a juzgar por la habilidad de encontrarla donde sea, no sería difícil de hallar.

Por su parte, una muy furiosa chica de ojos verdes caminaba rumbo al enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad de Tokio.

-Maldito pervertido… -susurró entre dientes y casi mordiéndose la lengua por la intensidad con la que apretaba su mandíbula.

Nunca se sintió tan usada, nunca sintió esa incomodidad de que alguien invadiera su espacio personal, pero sobre todo nunca se había sentido tan mal por un beso sin sentido, porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, la reacción que tubo tal vez fue muy tosca, podría haber gritado o solo decir la verdad, que ella a ese hombre ni lo conocía, pero su instinto fue golpearlo. Entonces, su entrecejo fruncido y su mandíbula apretada se relajaron al máximo. Tal vez reacciono así porque el primer beso con _él _fue casi igual. Una tosca mano le tomó el brazo y lo primero que notó fue el entrecejo fruncido de unas cejas color negro.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –dijo la gruesa voz.

-Bien, eso debería preguntar yo –jaló bruscamente su brazo del agarre masculino. –y suéltame.

Sasuke suspiró, si necesitaría la ayuda de la molestia rosa, no podía darse el lujo de tratarla mal, por más difícil que fuera para el tener "buenos modales".

-Mira, disculpa lo de hace unos momentos –un bufido salió de los delgados labios femeninos. –pero necesitaba hacerlo, pero sobre todo te tengo que proponerte un trato.

-¿Trato? –Sakura se intrigó un poco e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, dando a entender que quería escuchar la dichosa propuesta. -¿Qué trato?

-Necesito una p-prometida, tu eras la candidata justa para el trabajo ¿Aceptas?

-Ajá… ¿Y qué gano yo?

-Hmp –Bufó el Uchiha, claramente ella quería algo a cambio. –Te daré una casa lujosa, un buen estatus y sobre todo, pagaré todos los gastos de ese hijo tuyo hasta que tu puedas mantenerlos, que claro si lo quieres abortar… -dijo sin titubear ni un poco.

-Imbécil… -Sakura volvió a su estado enojado y deseoso de sangre. –fingiré que no escuche eso. Pero, no podemos fingir eso, dime ¿De verdad crees tan estúpido a ese señor como para creerse semejante pendejada?

-Pues al parecer, ya lo creyó, así que si aceptas el trato, todo lo que te prometí será cumplido.

Sakura se quedó callada.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Lo necesario. –la electricidad en el ambiente chocaba contra la piel de ambos, la tensión invadía su escenario, obligando a los demás a desaparecer.

-Y después ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-No sé, podría matarte –la cara de horror formada en Sakura divirtió al chico pelinegro. –no en un sentido figurado, fingiríamos tu muerte, te mando a otro país, te consigo empleo y vives con tu hijo fuera de mi vida. Claro, eso si el plan funciona, si no, olvídate de todo.

-Yo… -pensó, tal ves esto la sacaría de tantos problemas y al fina, sólo podía ganar ¿Qué mal podría hacer? –de acuerdo, lo haré.

Ambos cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos, fue cuando ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo terriblemente estúpido que era su plan, pero una vez iniciado ya no había marcha atrás, no te podías arrepentir. Ambos buscaban un bien para su persona a través de una misión; fingir ser el mejor matrimonio en Tokio así se llevasen la vida en ello, pero tranquilos, que esto sólo era un trato sin emociones, con el fin de que cada uno consiguiera su propio beneficio, algo parecido a hacer un trato con el diablo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la helada noche fuera del edificio, llega un convertible anaranjado con líneas negras, dentro de el una rara pareja "platicaba" a gusto.

-Bien, llegamos. Te dije que vendrías. –la amplia y juguetona sonrisa del apuesto rubio paralizo la cara de la pelinegra, el chico portaba una camisa azul marino y una corbata negra, con unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, la camisa parecía explotarle por lo ceñida que quedaba a sus músculos.

-C-claro, como no venir, cuando eres secuestrada.

-¡Hinata-chan! Ya te dije que no fue secuestro fue un préstamo momentáneo de persona. –La pelinegra tenía las mejillas rojas de sólo recordar como había acabado ahí, en el auto de un hombre-niño, con el vestido azul marino corto que su primo le escogió puesto.

_Flash back:_

_En la mansión Hyüga una cena tradicional estaba a punto de realizarse, la familia de la rama principal preparaba todo para la celebre fiesta de "Personas hermosas" como eran los Hyüga. Las mujeres portaban tradicionales y hermoso kimonos de relucientes colores, todas los usaba, todas menos ella, quien usaba un hermoso vestido azul marino que Neji escogió para ella ¿Pero, por qué lo hacía? Porque algo le decía que ese rubio iría por ella, y a una fiesta tan elegante no podría ir con kimono y peinado anticuado…_

_Entonces, Hinata reflexionó. ¿Por qué tendría que acompañar al Namikaze? Ella claramente le dijo que no. Podría ser tímida, pero no idiota, ella no se dejaría usar, no era un accesorio que decidías llevar a algún lugar, ella tenía voz y voto, y aunque el de ojos celestes fuese un príncipe, no se dejaría mandar._

_Así que salió del patio donde se haría la fiesta y se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse por su kimono y estar presente en la fiesta de los Hyüga. Se le notaba confiada e imponente, decidida y sus ojos brillaban. Todo iba perfecto, pero entonces…_

_-¡Hinata-chan! –esa voz era inconfundible, ese tono, esa alegría. Y su confianza se fue abajo._

_-¿N-Naruto…? ¿Cómo entraste?_

_-Un chico de cabello largo y de color café me dijo que pasara. –"Neji nee-san baka…" pensó la pelinegra. -¿A dónde vas? –el rubio notó como la pelinegra se dirigía a otro lugar contrario a la salida de la mansión Hyüga._

_-Yo… -Hinata, en un alto reflejo salió disparada a su cuarto, corriendo a la velocidad que esas estúpidas zapatillas le permitían y el rubio, viendo sus intenciones, no dudó en correr tras ella._

_Ambos llegaron agitados a una puerta que indicaba era el cuarto de la mujer, quien había llegado primero, y forcejeando con el rubio, intentaba cerrar la puerta, mientras este solo la habría más._

_-Namikaze-san, salga de aquí. –empujaba la puerta con todas su fuerzas, tratando de cerrar, pero sin mayor problema, el rubio abrió._

_-Vamos, vamos, no me llames así… -tomo su blanca muñeca y la jaló fuera, pero ésta se opuso. –Hinata._

_-N-no me pienso m-mover. –un forcejeo se dio. Ambos luchaban por su parte y de los pequeños tirones, pasaron a los jalones extremos, de eso a empujones y de eso a golpecitos por parte de la pelinegra y algún tipo de "abrazo" por parte del rubio para dejarla inmovilizada._

_Forcejeo, empujones, abrazos, agarres de muñecas, y hasta unas pequeñas risillas se dieron en el encuentro Naruto versus Hinata. Y entonces ¡PAM! Un sonido tosco se oyó, Naruto había caído al suelo por un pequeño tropezón llevándose de corbata a la pobre oji opalina. _

_-Hinata… -la podía ver directamente a los ojos y ella se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello. El rubio sonrió y Hinata solo supo cubrir su rostro con una mano. –Vamos, vamos… -la agarró de la cintura y cual saco de papas la colocó sobre su hombro a medida que se levantaba._

_-Namikaze-san… ¡N-Namikaze-san s-s-suélteme! –la pelinegra tapaba con una mano su trasero que sentía estaba expuesto a todas las miradas, mientas que con la otra mano se tomaba de la apretada camisa azul._

_-Nee, ¿Desde cuando me llamas así? –el rubio caminaba sin complicaciones a su auto, para mala suerte de Hinata, nadie pudo escuchar sus gritos de "ayuda". Salieron a la intemperie de la calle y la Hyüga se paralizó por el frío._

_-N-Naruto-kun… ¡Suéltame! –y el rubio la dejó caer, pero no en el concreto de la acera, si no en el acolchonado asiento de su auto. -¿A-ah donde vamos?... ¿A dónde me llevas?... ¡O-oye, N-Naruto-kun! N-no me ignores…_

_-Vamos a la fiesta, ¿A dónde más? –dijo el Namikaze entrando del lado del piloto. Arrancó el auto y comenzó a conducir._

_-E-E-Esto cuenta c-como un secuestro._

_-Nee, es como "un préstamo momentáneo de persona". Hinata-chan._

_-¡¿Q-Qué?!_

_-¡Te vez hermosa! –un beso fue depositado en la mejilla sonrojada de la Hyüga y su pequeño sonrojo se convirtió en un rojo intenso. -¡N-Naruto-kun f-fíjate-e e-en el camino-o!_

_-Nee…_

Y ese era el motivo de estar ahí, y, a pesar de todo, de haber sido "secuestrada", le gustaba estar con el, se sentía protegida,.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡increíble, increíble! –la de ojos ámbar admiraba las pequeñas salchichas que eran repartidas por los camareros al momento en que las devoraba. –estas cosas son deliciosas ¡Tenten-chan!

-Matsuri, si sigue comiendo así, dejaras sin nada a los demás. –una gotita resbalaba por la nuca de la de ojos chocolate, esa niña comía como demonio y era delgada cual espagueti. –Estoy preocupada por Ino y Sakura. –vio como la menor le ignoraba y seguía comiendo a montones. -¡deja de comer!

-Es que son ¡Deliciosas! –la emocionada chica alzó las manos y las doce salchichitas que tenían clavadas en palillos que sujetaba con la mano salieron disparadas. Ambas castañas observaron el trayecto de la comida y sus plegarias porque cayeran al suelo… no fueron escuchadas pues todas cayeron en la blanca playera de un joven.

-Mierda. –susurró la de ojos chocolate.

A sus espaldas, el chico con el sello Hyüga se encontraba empapado de salsa para salchichitas, a su lado dos chicos y una chica trataban de contener la risa. Matsuri enrojeció y Tenten fue rodeada por un aura gris de decepción. Matsuri corrió donde el hombre de cabellera café.

-¡Gomen, gomen! –hacia numerosas reverencias al chico que con una cara de fastidio miraba su camisa. -¡Gomenasai! Juro que no fue a propósito es que… ¡Gomen!

-creo que esa salsa BBQ te queda muy bien, Neji. –un azabache comentó un poco divertido.

-¿Qué es esa actitud de niño, Shikamaru? –Tenten y Matsuri quedaron petrificadas. Su jefa, la tirana Sabaku No, ¿Divirtiéndose?

-Que tú seas una señora no es mi culpa.

-¡Que carajo! ¡Vaya grosero! Por eso morirás de cáncer pulmonar a los cuarenta.

-Bien, eso es tiempo suficiente para mí.

-Baka…

-¿Cómo quito esto de mi camisa? –interrumpió el oji opalina.

-No se quita. –respondió la recién incorporada a la plática, la oji chocolate. Matsuri aun no se levantaba de su reverencia, aunque ahora la atención del Hyüga estuviese en la "castaña violadora".

-¿A, si? –El hombre tenía una ceja alzada, esa mirada tan… sin deseo, sólo la había visto en su prima, Temari y en nadie más, como si le tuviera indiferencia, como si no llamase su atención. Comprendía que Temari no lo mirara así, pues era como su hermana y su prima, pues era su prima, pero, en una chica ajena a él, eso… lo ponía de mal humor.

-Como una disculpa yo te ayudaré. –respondió seca y cortante. El Hyüga asintió y ambos se marcharon al elevador.

El azabache, la rubia, la castaña y el pelirrojo (que hasta el momento no había ni chistado) se quedaron contemplando la escena.

-¿Es mi imaginación o la sequedad de emociones de ambos…congela la sangre? –mencionó el azabache y todos asintieron. –Problemáticos.

-¿Para ti todo es un problema, no? –regañó la rubia.

-Si, curiosamente desde que estoy cerca de ti.

-Pues mira que yo opino que el aire tu y yo no lo podemos compartir, así que te invito a largarte de mi vista.

-Perdón doña Tirana, pero yo estoy donde me da la gana… -la rubia se comenzaba a alterar, pero el azabache seguía tan pasivo como siempre.

-Porque pelean tanto… -susurró la castaña observando la pelea.

-Debe ser normal en los exnovios. –la gruesa y fría voz de un pelirrojo hizo poner nerviosa a la de ojos miel.

-¿E-exnovios?... ¿Temari-sama…a tenido…? –Matsuri miraba pasmada a los dos que discutían. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formo en la boca. –Wow… ¡Son hermosos! Como no notar la clara atracción del uno por el otro, son tan iguales que chocan… ¡Kawaii! Temari-sama es un poco…

-¿Tirana? –completó la frase el pelirrojo.

-…difícil. Pero es una gran persona. Tal vez ella es así porque… ¡Kawai, kawai!

El pelirrojo sólo miraba los gestos de diferentes emociones que hacía la cara de Matsuri. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y rodeó a la chica quedando frente a ella, se inclinó para quedar cara a cara. La sonrisa radiante de la castaña desapareció al ser su vista bloqueada por la penetrante, perfecta y atractiva cara del hombre, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó sin entender los actos del hombre de ojos aguamarina.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –la cara tan neutro de Gaara helaba la sangre de Matsuri, ¿Estaba enojado? O no ¿Serio, decepcionado, feliz? La castaña no lo sabía.

-¿Hacer que? –la de ojos ámbar alzó una ceja.

-Eso. Cambiar de expresión como si… fuera algo natural. –la castaña casi se iba de espaldas. Hasta donde ella sabía, hacer expresiones con la cara era algo natural.

-P-pues, según yo, es algo natural. –Sonrió mostrando su sonrisa blanca y cerrando los ojos. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el hombre la tomó por la barbilla, abrió de sopetón los ojos y su mirada se congelo ante la minuciosa inspección del pelirrojo hacia su cara. Con los largos dedos de su mano tentó los labios dulces de la castaña. Lentamente la soltó y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Enséñame. –ordenó.

-¿Enseñarte? ¿Qué?

-A hacer eso con la cara.

La situación era rara, el chico le pedía que ¿Le enseñara a expresarse? Que si se pensaba bien, no era mala idea. Ese hombre no mostraba otra cara que no fuese una seriedad extrema. Matsuri abrió la boca, pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas antes de que saliesen de su boca.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me harté! ¡Vete al carajo! –la rubia se marchó a cualquier otra parte lejos del azabache.

-¡Problemática! –el hombre de ojos negros se dirigió al balcón del lugar mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros.

No cabía duda, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El castaño la sigue sin rechistar. Han salido del lugar que ahora es sede de un cumulo de gente y van rumbo al elevador. Algo en ella está mal. Concluye. No era normal que una mujer no se fijase en el (una mujer ajena), y le molestaba, le molestaba mucho. Ambos subieron al elevador y ella presionó el botón que conducía al primer piso.

Por su parte, la castaña, contrincante de sus emociones, evita voltear a velo, porque está mal, no se debe desear lo que no se puede obtener, y obtenerlo a él estaba cerca de ser imposible. Se vuelve sobre su propio eje una vez dentro del ascensor y queda cara a cara con el, y sucede lo inevitable, sus ojos chocan, se miran fijamente por unos segundos, escasos pero penetrantes segundos en los que se siente magnificada por notar que la mira. Porque así es, él no lo disimula, él la mira sin recatarse. Voltea su mirada, fingiendo no sentir la escalofriante electricidad que le provoca el saber que esta siendo observada por tan misteriosos y hermosos ojos opalina. ¿Pero, por qué la mira?

La mira porque tal vez así adivinaría lo que piensa, tal vez adivina el porque ella no lo mira a él.

El timbrado del elevador anuncia el piso al que han llegado. Tenten sale sin palabras, sin explicaciones, y sin aliento, pues los ojos blancos de ese tipo se lo han robado. Entran al taller perteneciente a la de ojos chocolate. Ella busca incesante una camisa adecuada a su talla, y ¡Bingo! La encuentra más rápido de lo esperado.

-Aquí tienes, debería quedarte. –le extiende la blanca e impecable prenda.

Neji, inconscientemente, desabrochó lentamente la prenda manchada dejando ver su torso de modelo bien merecido, y al ver la acción, la castaña no puedo evitar ruborizarse. Volteó la mirada al instante pero esto no evito que el Hyüga se diera cuenta, la castaña violadora no era de piedra, pero, si él le atraía ¿Por qué no le miraba?

La pregunta lo mataba a cada minuto. Nunca pensó que el no llamar la atención le afectaría, pues según el, pasar desapercibido era lo que quería.

-Gracias. –dijo terminando de colocarse la nueva camisa. –una pregunta. –Se acercó un poco a ella.

-Si, dime. –_"¿Pregunta?" _ Pensó la de ojos chocolate retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Por que…? ¿Por qué no me miras? –caminó aun mas cerca de ella, quedando frente a frente, o, pecho frente, por la estatura.

-¿Perdón? –a la castaña se le encendieron las mejillas cual semáforo.

-No, no es disculpa. –_"Ja, ja, muy gracioso" _Tenten rodó los ojos. Aunque no sabía que el Hyüga tenía un escaso sentido del humor. –Pero me lo vengo preguntando desde hace tiempo.

-Tendría que… ¿Tendría que verte?

-Pues… Es inevitable mirarme. –el oji opalina sonrió de lado y a Tenten la rodeó un aura gris, se sentía molesta, molesta con él.

-Creo que eres un estúpido, con el ego muy alto. –empujó al castaño, sólo lo suficiente (o lo más que pudo) para abrirse camino al elevador.

Una vez ahí, subió en el y presionó el botón del último piso. El castaño, por su parte, no cabía en sus pensamientos "_Un estúpido con el ego muy alto" _de verdad, lo habían rechazado.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La rubia sonreía, como niña tonta de telenovela, se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del edificio, aun lado del paliducho Sai. Ninguno hablaba, sólo permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro, sonriendo por todo y por nada a la vez.

-Pero, de verdad ¿Te encuentras bien? –la de ojos celestes aun no concebía el porqué no se encontraba dañado después de tremendo golpe.

-Si, me han golpeado peor. –la miró a la cara, a esos hermosos y azules ojos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó un tanto intrigada. El pelinegro sonrió y miró al frente, a ningún lugar en específico.

-Andrógino… -susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Así es mi rostro, andrógino, o sea –sonrió melancólicamente –tiene facciones femeninas.

La rubia no lo había notado, pero en cierto ángulo, el chico tenía algunos rasgos delicados, que si bien se le miraba a fondo, podría confundírsele. Pero, aun así, no le quitaba lo extremadamente apuesto al hombre.

-Entonces, siendo victima de "burlas" en el instituto, no me quedó de otra más que ser busca pleitos, me peleaba con todo lo que estuviese animado y si alguien me molestaba, peor, así que me acostumbré a los golpes. –sonrió sin remordimiento, divertido por sus recuerdos.

-No es por desanimarte, pero ese hombre te dio un K.O.

-¡Oye! Llevo seis años sin estar en una pelea, es algo normal. –Ambos rieron, pero una ráfaga de viento los silenció, haciendo temblar a la mujer. El hombre, se quitó el saco y lo puso delicadamente sobre los hombros de la oji celeste. –será mejor que entremos ¿No? –Se levantó y ayudó a la mujer.

Sonrió una vez más, a este ritmo le dolerían las mejillas al día siguiente, pero era inevitable, él tenía un raro don que la hacía sentir feliz… estúpida y verdaderamente feliz.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soltaron sus manos y se miraron mutuamente, se habían metido en un lío con la persona menos indicada.

-Y, a todo esto, viendo la situación… ¿Cómo te llamas? –la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas, era cierto, había hecho un pacto con alguien a quien ni su nombre había preguntado.

-Haruno Sakura. ¿Y usted, señor don importante? –El hombre sólo atinó a poner una cara de pocos amigos.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora vamos, tenemos que explicar el porque me has atacado tan salvajemente.

-¿Ahora resulta que yo fui la atacante?

-Como sea, ahora vamos. –Tomó la suave y pequeña mano de Haruno, pero al momento ambos se tensaron. –Así no. –la soltó y rodeo sus hombros con su largo brazo, cosa que no mejoró la situación. –Creo que esto no funciona…

-A ver… -Sakura metió su brazo en el hueco que formaba el torso y el brazo del azabache, relajando sólo un poco la tensión.

-Bien, vamos. –ambos caminaban cual muñecos sin articulaciones, tiesos como si la ropa no se pudiese doblar.

Al llegar donde el hombre canoso, que disfrutaba una buena copa de vodka, ambos sonrieron, o lo intentaron, logrando una cara descompuesta y de miedo.

-Señor Duff, ella es… Sakura. –la pelirrosa extendió su mano libre y la estrechó con la del oji azul.

-Sakura, un gusto el conocerte jovencita. –dijo el hombre canoso.

-Igualmente señor, perdón por lo de hace un momento pero… no imagine que me presentara así ¿siendo yo su…? -se le quedó mirando al azabache.

-Mi n-novia. Pero tranquila, ya le explique todo, es más, lo he invitado a quedarse en casa a-amor.

-¡Oh! Que bien… yo estaré… honrada en recibirlo señor. –los movimientos de ambos eran nada agraciados, como los de un bebé robot torpe.

-Espero no te moleste que pase estas épocas decembrinas interrumpiendo su nido de amor.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, para nada señor, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

-Si.

El señor fue invadido por un sentimiento de incomodidad. Los chicos frente a el estaban tiesos y poseían la gracia en un cerdo tumbado en el sarro, coordinado con una sonrisas estúpidamente falsas, pero trató de comprender, tal vez se sentían nerviosos pues nadie conocía su relación, total, tendría unos mese para averiguar "cuanto se amaban".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La oji perla era literalmente arrastrada por el rubio, el cual, no paraba de parlotear sobre diversos temas, nunca concentrándose en uno, la Hyüga juró haberlo escuchado hablar desde los pantalones hasta la mariposa monarca, cosa que, como es clara, nada tenía que ver con la situación.

Entonces, de la nada, la situación dio un revés, el corazón le tembló al escuchar decir una oración del rubio.

-Hinata-chan _¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?_

* * *

¡Gracias a:...!

**Bloddy cherry** Si, es muy triste su historia, pero todo mejorará! o eso espero x33

**nancyclaudinec** mas rápido de lo esperado, he aquí la continuación.

**OOANDISAOO** no lo sé, tener un niño-hombre pede traer sus consecuencias xD

**Mitchel0420** o un mega terremoto! :3 bueno, no, gracias por comentar.

**johana-chan **asdfghjklñ ¡Arigatou! ya puse más SxS :)

**C. Franklin** waaa ¡Yo ya lo terminé! Agon a veces me da miedo T.T Pero prefiero forever a Hiruma x33. Emepecé a ver el anime qe me recomendas y me gustó, porqe mi deporte favorito es el Basket, pero no me gusta mucho que los fandubs sean puro Yaoi x) aunque los personajes son geniales! gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! :DD

**DULCECITO311 **gracias por tu fiel comentario. ¡Arriva el infinito destino! x)

**Kunoichi2518 **waaaa! gracias por tus concejo, espero poder seguirlos :)

**Melisa xD **espero te agrade el capitulo x) x33 graciaaaaaas!

Att:

-Mary'3


	7. Uchiha vs Haruno

Naruto y su personajes no me pertenecen son del genial Masashi-sempai, pero la historia es mia, así qe no la roben, lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo para su entretenimiento. C:

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**7: Uchiha vs. Haruno; la alcoba.**

_Entonces, de la nada, la situación dio un revés, el corazón le tembló al escuchar decir una oración del rubio._

_-Hinata-chan_ _¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?_

¿Cómo no tenía un vaso de agua en la mano? Así podría escupírselo en la cara al rubio. ¿Presentarla…? ¿Cómo qué? ¿La conocida? ¿La amiga? ¿La amante…? ¡¿La novia?!

-¿Q-Qué?... n-no ¡N-no! –la pelinegra agitaba las manos en signo de negación.

-Claro que si, vamos, vamos… -La empujaba a dónde los señores más solicitados del lugar.

-N-no, por favor. – ¡Ya!, estaba harta. Agarró valor y se plantó firmemente en el suelo. –Escúchame, Naruto Namikaze, dije no, y no es ¡No!

El rubio se quedó callado, se enderezó en su lugar y metió las manos a los bolsillos. La miró fijamente y el brillo de juventud y alegría en sus ojos desapareció. ¿No? A él no le decían no. No podían decirle no. Así fuese la chica que más le gustase. No, no estaba en su vocabulario.

-He dicho que si. –desafió la posición de la Hyüga.

-Pues y-yo dije no.

-Irás…

-¿H-ha sí? ¿Y qué si no?

Se arrepentiría de preguntar las consecuencias, consecuencias de las cuales se enteraría segundos después. Arrugó la nariz haciendo más notorias esas cicatrices. Ella frunció el entrecejo, aun con las mejillas coloradas. Él abrió bien grande la boca para protestar, o eso creyó Hinata, hasta que la tomó del rostro y plantó un beso burlón en sus labios. Ese sonidito tan infantil que salía de la garganta del rubio era un tanto irritante; una larga pronunciación de la letra "m" desde la garganta al momento que presionaba con fiereza sus labios. Se despegó de ella.

-Si no vas, te como a besos.

Pero la oji opalina no escuchó la amenaza, pues en el acto se evaporizó en los brazos del oji celeste.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La fiesta ya llegaba a su desenlace, el primero en darse rendido del festejo fue el señor Duff, quien asegurando que tenía que empacar maletas para ir a la mansión Uchiha, se retiró solo despidiéndose de la "Feliz pareja de enamorados".

Los siguientes fueron el heredero Namikaze y la chica Hyüga, los cuales se dirigieron a un hospital y después de comprobar que todo se encontraba relativamente bien, fueron a la casa de la pelinegra.

Le siguieron la Tirana Sabaku No y los tres modelos, los cuales tenían cara de molestia. El primero por tener un ego herido (Neji), el segundo por tener que soportar a su hermosa y problemática ex novia (Shikamaru), y el último por celos (Gaara), si, celos de esa niña que podía expresarse como le viniera en gana y sin complicaciones, pero pronto aprendería, pues según habían acordado, se verían al siguiente día para "practicar".

La rubia ex modelo había pasado la noche con el apuesto paliducho, con él el tiempo pasaba volando, casi como si estuviera en cámara rápida, y no se percató de la hora hasta que dos castañas se acercaron a la feliz pareja objetando que ya se querían ir, informando a la vez que la pelinegra y la pelirrosa no regresarían con ellas por motivos "desconocidos".

En un lugar muy cercano al ascensor, la pelirrosa discutía "detalles" con el Uchiha, quien desanimado o enojado, o ambas cosas, respondía tan secamente como ella preguntaba.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?–Con su dedo apretó el botón que llamaba al ascensor.

-veintisiete. –ambos entraron a la cabina y esperaron unos segundos, como nadie subió, las puertas se cerraron. El azabache marcó el botón del estacionamiento.

-¿En qué se supone que trabajas?

-Soy abogado, tengo una firma y ayudo a la empresa Uzumaki con sus asuntos legales. –las metálicas puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron del cubículo. Sasuke entregó el boleto al _ballet parking _para que le entregasen su auto.

-¿Quién es ese señor? ¿Por qué es tan importante quedar bien con el? –la pelirrosa se cruzaba de brazos un poco confundida.

-Se llama Wallas Duff, un magnate hombre de negocios, de los más importantes abogados a nivel mundial. Su firma de abogados contiene a los mejores en casi todo el mundo. Ha ganado doscientos cuatro de doscientos cinco casos. Tiene embajadores en todos los continentes que representan la firma Duff, y ahora busca un embajador en Japón, y yo, obtendré ese puesto. –el hombre del servicio entrego el auto al moreno, éste subió al asiento de piloto. La chica sólo le observó. -¿Qué esperas, que te abra la puerta?

-¿Quieres que me suba a esa cosa? –señaló el rápido auto frente a ella. –ni muerta, ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es viajar en autos que alcanzan velocidades como las de éste? No, no, no, yo a esto no me subo.

-Tienes dos opciones, la primera, subir, ir a mi casa y esperar el siguiente día, o quedarte aquí en el frío e ir caminando hasta mi casa, tú eliges, molestia. –la pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente, tenía furia comprimida en el rostro. Suspiró. Bufó. Se cruzó de brazos y entró al auto.

-Que quede claro, e subido sólo porque no se la dirección de tu dichosa casa. –se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se sujetó bien firme al asiento.

-Hmp, como digas. –apretó bien el volante y, como haciéndolo a propósito, aceleró con brusquedad. Casi pudo asegurar que la de ojos verdes soltó un pequeño gritito. Una sonrisa de medio lado salió a su rostro; molestarla era divertido.

Después de veinte minutos de tranquilo (por no decir extremo) viaje a sólo noventa kilómetros por hora, el auto se internó, ahora con más lentitud, a la colonia "O".

Sakura se relajó sólo un poco para admirar la lujosa colonia, llena de casas que eran lo doble que el edificio donde vivía. Todas adornadas de aparatosas y exageradas luces navideñas, como compitiendo por quien "era la mejor". Sakura había oído rumores de esta colonia tan ostentosa, pero jamás creyó que fuesen verdaderos, hasta hoy. Entonces, a cuatro cuadras de la entrada del lugar, llegaron a una gran mansión, que parecía un hueco en medio de tanta luz, no había adornos, árboles navideños o luces. Era un lugar frío y amargado, y para desgracias de la mujer, el hombre se estacionó en la amplia cochera de la mansión.

-¿E-es aquí? –desabrochó el cinturón.

-Hmp… -bajó del auto y caminó rumbo a la inmensa casa. La mujer lo siguió a una distancia ni muy lejana ni muy cercana, ya que temía perderse en aquel inmenso lugar.

Ambos entraron por las grandes puertas de roble macizo, dejaron los zapatos a un lado y se colocaron unas pantuflas de las varias que había en la entrada.

El interior era tal y como esperaba. Inmenso, gris y opaco, todo era demasiado lúgubre. Sakura miró a todos lados, perdida en las escaleras de caracol, en la amplia recepción con un piano de cola junto al ventanal del jardín, en las puertas corredizas que seguro trasladaba a una habitación igual, cuadros abstractos y hermosos. Pero aún con todo ello, prefería su pequeña ventana con foquitos navideños, era tan acogedora… en cambio aquí…

-¡Liz! –gritó el hombre quitándose el saco. En el acto apareció su fiel ama de llaves.

-¿Si, señor? –la señora recibió el saco, como siempre, pero algo había cambiado, ahora no venía sólo, como siempre, venía acompañado de una curiosa mujer, cosa rara pues la única mujer que ese caprichoso amo suyo había llevado a la mansión (a parte de su madre) era la misma mujer que le destrozó el corazón.

-Prepara dos habitaciones de huéspedes –se quitó la corbata e igual se la dio a la uniformada mujer. –una, la más elegante para el señor Duff, llegará mañana por la mañana, trátenlo excelentemente, y otra para ella su nombre es Sakura, vivirá aquí un tiempo.

-Enseguida, señor. –se retiró por un pasillo.

El azabache, sin más, subió las escaleras rumbo a lo que Sakura suponía, era su cuarto, sin verla, sin hablarle sin siquiera notar su presencia.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí? –reclamó al hombre deteniendo su caminata.

-No sé, aprende modales, o dile a Liz que te muestre la casa, total, mañana serás la "futura dueña de la casa".

De la nada la mujer ama de llaves de antes regresó un poco apurada. Preocupada, mejor dicho.

-Señor, hay un problemas, sólo hay un cuarto de huéspedes disponibles.

-¡¿Qué?! –volteó a ver, por primera vez a las dos mujeres. -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Verá… el primero usted lo convirtió en bodega, el segundo no tiene colchón, pues usted dijo que no le agradaba el olor, el tercero tiene las cosa de _"ella" _que no a querido desechar –a Sasuke se le pusieron lo pelos de punta –y queda sólo la cuarta habitación de huéspedes y su habitación ¿Qué aremos?

-Bien –suspiró resignado sobándose el puente de la nariz –ella dormirá en la habitación disponible por hoy y mañana compra un colchón para la habitación que… -el timbre sonó interrumpiendo la serena solución del azabache. El ama de llaves fue presurosa a la entrada.

-Buenas noches. –la voz rasposa de un hombre sobresaltó al Uchiha, quién bajó rápidamente los escalones ya subidos y sólo pudo ver al hombre de traje con varias maletas a sus pies. –Me llamo Wallas Duff, lamento interrumpir a estas horas pero…

-¿Señor Duff? –se acercó el azabache. -¿Sucede algo?

-¡Ah! Sasuke, perdón por llegar sin avisar, pero literalmente he sido echado de mi hotel, así que…

-¡Oh! No se preocupe, adelante, adelante, por favor. –el hombre entró con un porte elegantísimo. –deje las maletas ahí, Liz, llama a Anko, lleven las maletas del señor a la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Señor y la habitación para la…?

-Sólo hazlo, Liz. –la señora lo reverenció y salió de ahí.

El hombre de ojos celestes se percató de la presencia de la "novia" de Sasuke. Miró a todos lados, el lugar era bonito, pero para nada lo que esperaba de la pelirrosa, pues él, con una sola mirada pudo percibir lo cálida y alegre que era la joven.

-Hola Sakura.

-E-eh, hola señor Duff, que sorpresa tan agradable. –la chica sonrió, por primera vez, sinceramente. –no lo esperábamos tan pronto.

-Si, yo tampoco.

Sakura pudo percibir algo extraño en el señor. El hombre de canosa cabellera observaba todo un poco… ¿Decepcionado? Como si el lugar no fuese lo que esperase. Pero ella no entendía si el lugar era tan lujoso como el gusto del señor Wallas. Y Sakura entendió. Tal vez no todos los adinerados eran fríos y amargados. Tal vez al señor Duff si le agradaban los espacios cálidos y que inspiren sentimiento de hogar.

-Perdón, no hemos podido decorar la casa porque… Sasuke-kun ha estado muy ocupado ¿verdad? –Sakura sacó de sus pensamientos al abogado americano quien sólo supo responder con una sonrisa.

-Hmp. –Sasuke seguía sin entenderlos, ¿Por qué le sonreía tanto a la molestia rosa? No tenía nada de especial, no era ni hermosa, ni tenía los mejores modales, no era elegante y de hecho era un tanto simplona (exceptuando ese raro color chicle en su cabeza).

-Señor, la habitación está lista. –una mujer de cabello violeta entró a la habitación, ésta igual estaba uniformada, pero completamente diferente a la ama de llaves, ella tenía una camisa verde turquesa, un moño negro, y un suéter, una falda y los zapatos del mismo color.

-Bien, lleven al señor Duff hasta ahí.

Y dicho y hecho, de la nada dos hombres más aparecieron para cargar las grande maletas del invitado, mientras éste era conducido a el respectivo cuarto donde dormiría guiado por la de cabello púrpura.

-¿Decorado? –dijo una vez solos el azabache. -¿decorar qué?

-No puedo creerlo –la pelirrosa rodó los ojos –quieres impresionarlo y ni siquiera sabes lo que busca.

-¿Y tu sí? –preguntó altanero como si nada.

-Así es –dijo segura y alzando bien la cabeza –ahora, ¿Done dormiré?

-No sé. –con esas cortantes palabras el azabache prosiguió con su camino hacia su habitación. La pelirrosa, indignada, corrió a donde él.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –le ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía con su camino, ahora concluyendo el ascenso por las escaleras. –Uchiha… ¡No me ignores! ¡Uchiha!

El hombre, haciendo oídos sordos abrió la última puerta del enorme corredor en el segundo piso. Desde la entrada se veía un ventanal de techo a piso que dejaba paso a un balcón con vista a un lago (que ahora se venia enterando que existía), la cama era enorme, creyó que a lo mejor aun mas grande que una _kingsize _y con unas cobijas acolchonadas, un escritorio y un armario con doble puerta. Entonces el paraíso se cerró frente a sus ojos, el azabache le dio un portazo en la cara que bien pudo haberle tumbado la nariz, si no fuera porque retrocedió un poco.

-¡Oye!... –golpeó la puerta – ¡Uchiha-baka! –el hombre de negros cabellos abrió la puerta y se encontraba sólo con unos pantalones de dormir.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, rosadita insolente?

-¡U-chi-ha ba-ka! –dijo con burla en su hablar. El hombre colocó su dedo índice en la frente de la mujer y la empujó sólo un poco hacia atrás.

-Mira, frentona, conmigo no te metas. –la de ojos jade infló las mejillas conteniendo la rabia.

-¡O me dejas dormir ahí o…!

-¿O qué? ¿Me golpearas? –azotó nuevamente la puerta en su cara.

-No… pero le puedo decir a ese señor Duff ¡Toda la verdad! –Sasuke abrió con rapidez la puerta ante dicha amenaza y se recargó en el marco, impidiendo la entrada al dormitorio.

-No te atreverías… -torció la boca hacia el lado derecho.

-¿Es un reto?... –la pelirrosa alzó ambas cejas.

Ambos enmudecieron, nadie dijo nada o tal vez lo decían todo con sus ojos retándose. Y Uchiha lo tuvo que pensar, porque el único que perdería en ese momento sería él. Bufó.

-Eres un demonio… -se dio media vuelta y se dirigió dentro de la habitación. Haruno sonrió. Ahora era un empate, él la molestó con el auto y ella con su cuarto.

Entró sigilosamente. Desde adentro era más amplio el lugar. De hecho había una perta que suponía era el baño personal del hombre, ya que éste salió de el cepillándose los dientes.

-Necesito un pijama.

-¿Y a mí que? –dijo el muy descarado.

-Pues, ya que no me dejaste ni recoger mis cosas de mi antiguo departamento, tan siquiera préstame una. –la pelirrosa trataba de no echársele encima y estrangularlo.

El moreno abrió ambas puertas de un enorme closet, donde todo estaba catalogado por estilo de ropa, deportiva, casual, informal, formal, de fiesta, para dormir, etc. De entre uno de sus cajones sacó un pijama blanco, de camisa con mangas largar y pantalón guango, la tomó en manos y literalmente se la lanzó a la cara a la pelirrosa, dando justo en su rostro. (Uchiha dos – Haruno uno.)

-¡Podrías tener más cuidado!

-De poder puedo, de querer… Hmp. –el pelinegro entró al baño a terminar su labor de limpieza bucal.

Sakura se colocó rápidamente el pijama y se deshizo de su vestido, pero la camisa y el pantalón le quedaban larguísimos. Bufó. Entró al baño sin tocar o pedir permiso, era enorme, casi lo que su antigua sala y ahí estaba él, frente al espejo, un poco inclinado, cepillando su dentadura. Caminó hasta quedar a un lado de él.

-Quiero un cepillo de dientes.

-Y yo la paz mundial. –respondió el hombre sin quitar su vista de su reflejo.

-No pienso dormir si no me lavo la boca. Así que dame uno. O tendré que usar el tuyo. –El azabache se irguió frente a ella, y la altura entre los dos era considerable.

-¿Sabes lo asqueroso y psicópata que sueña eso? –El Uchiha abrió la compuerta que se encontraba tras el espejo y sacó un cepillo nuevo –usa éste. Y aléjate de mis cosas. –el hombre prosiguió a lavarse la cara, pero al encorvarse, la mujer lo empujó aun lado haciéndolo caer.

-Con permiso. –sonrió y comenzó a lavar su dentadura. (Uchiha dos – Haruno dos.) El hombre, furibundo, se levantó y empujó a la mujer de rosada cabellera.

-Aun no acabo. –Sakura escupió en el lavabo justo cuando el Uchiha colocaba su mano para tomar agua logrando que lo escupido por la mujer cayera en su mano.

-Yo ya terminé. –salió del baño.

-¡Haaaa! ¡Que asco! –gritó el hombre mientras lavaba su mano (Uchiha dos – Haruno tres). Salió del baño y lo que vio lo puso aun mas enojado. La mujer de ojos verde se encontraba acostada en el lado derecho de la cama. Su lado de la cama. –Tú… ¡No, eso si que no! ¡Ese en MÍ lado de la cama, demonio rosadito!

-Pues tendrás que dormir del OTRO lado. –Sakura se recostó bruscamente y se tapó de pies a cabeza con las gruesas colchas.

-¡Tsk! –Sasuke destapó a la pelirrosa completamente y ésta le mostró la lengua. Sasuke metio uno de sus brazo bajo las rodillas de la mujer y otro bajo su espalda, levantándola sin problema alguno.

-¡Bájame! –la pelirrosa sólo pudo aferrarse a el torso desnudo del hombre por la sorpresa de ser elevada. El oji negro ni caso hizo y rodeó la cama, quedado del lado izquierdo. -¡Que me baje…! –el hombre quitó las manos y dejó caer en el colchón de la cama. La acorraló contra la cabecera poniendo una mano a cada uno de sus lados.

-Escucha, rosadita, el lado derecho de la cama es ¡MÍ! Lado de la cama. ¿_Capisci? _–Sakura asintió con la cabeza y el hombre se retiró de la posición, rodeó la cama, se recostó del lado derecho y cerró los ojos. (Uchiha tres – Haruno tres)

Por hoy, era un empate.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Al día siguiente. 9 am._

Abrió lentamente un ojo, el día que se asomaba por su ventana era nublado, pero hermoso. Dio media vuelta y del otro lado de la cama no había nada. Sonrió, tal vez todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Se levantó cauteloso y estiro bien su columna vertebral. Se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto. Caminó por su corredor, todo estaba como antes, nada había cambiado, eran las mismas cinco puertas en ese corredor. Llegó al barandal de las escaleras y tubo que tallarse bien los ojos para comprobar que lo que estaba ante él era verdad, y lamentablemente, lo era. Abrió la boca, extrañado por la imagen que veía.

_-¿Qué carajos pasó?_

* * *

Jonny, la gente está muy loca. Asdfghjklñ bueno, no. Más rápido que uno bala, el siguiente capítulo, estoy actualizando más rápido así que espero más reviews. Por ahora gracias a:

**Bloddy cherry**. Sí, esperemos y no lo hagan .-.

**nancyclaudinec**. Ese Naruto y sus ideas tan loquillas. Gracias por esperar.

**C. Franklin** No es tonto, es de mente poco ágil xD bueno, no. Lo sé, lo sé, es como una puerta al yaoi éste anime, pero, no sé, me cae muy bien Aida como para dejarla solita x33 Voy en el capítulo ocho, es que los capítlos que encuentro tiene el sonido atrasado y eso me estreza y dejo de verlos. Muchas gracias por andar al pendiente y espero esa recomendación, le daré un vistaso a ese fic tuyo, a ver si le entiendo xD.

**Mitchel0420** Muchas gracias por segir la historia n_n

Bueno, éste capi es casi todo Sasusaku, se tratan de matar, pero se trata de ellos dos Cx

**johana-chan** ¡Gracias!

**DULCECITO311** jajaja, si la historia va por ahí, pero descuida, lo que no los mate los hará mas fuertes... o eso espero xD gracias por tu comentario.

un saludo a todos:

-Mary'3


	8. ¿Él? ¿Feliz?

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obras del (ahora odiado por mí) Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, la hitoria es mía la escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por entretenimiento propio y de mis lectores.

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**8: ¿Él? ¿Feliz?**

_Llegó al barandal de las escaleras y tubo que tallarse bien los ojos para comprobar que lo que estaba ante él era verdad, y lamentablemente, lo era. Abrió la boca, extrañado por la imagen que veía._

_-¿Qué carajos pasó?_

La casa estaba llena de adornos, coloridos y hermosos adornos, los cuales, si el mal no se equivocaba, ordenó a sus empleados no colocar. Pero ningún empleado era creador de semejante atrocidad en su casa, no, la responsable de tal acto era un pelirrosa que colgaba grandes esferas en el barandal de la escalera.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Nada. Hoy desperté y vi que en unas bodegas tenías todo esto, y no consideré justo que se estuviesen empolvando. ¿Te gusta? –sonrió, y Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Yo o…!

-¡Es hermoso, Sakura! –El señor de plateada cabellera interrumpió al azabache, mirando fascinado cada rincón en la, ya, acogedora casa -¿Lo has hecho sola?

-¡Claro que no! Sasuke-kun me ha ayudado ¿Verdad? –le miró a los ojos ónix. Sasuke resopló. Dio una sonrisa y continuó.

-Así es, señor Duff. Aquí lo más importante es el sentimiento de hogar. –un tic apareció en el ojo del hombre.

-Pero aún falta lo más importante, Sasuke-kun. –una maléfica sonrisa se dibujó en la delgada boca de la ojiverde –el árbol de navidad y por supuesto: los regalos.

-¡Sakura tiene razón! –El hombre de ojos celestes tomó su abrigo del perchero y se colocó los zapatos –Iré a por sus obsequios, muchachos. Nos veremos en la noche.

El señor de canosa cabellera salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura apretaba con placer sus orbes verdes, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, y una risilla se escapó de sus labios. Un carraspeo la acalló por completo.

-Haruno… -escuchó una gruesa voz que le heló la sangre –dime, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Esto significa que… tienes que conseguirme un regalo Uchiha.

El pelinegro se colocó frente a ella, asesinándola con la mirada, y ella a cambio le sonreía burlona y triunfante. Los ojos ónix de él perdieron el poco brillo humano que permanecía en ellos.

-¿Quieres jugar sucio? Muy bien, juguemos. –sonrió de lado y una mueca de horror figuró en el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke regresó a su alcoba por el mismo lugar donde llegó. Sakura tragó grueso. ¿Qué planeaba el maldito Uchiha?

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué sería lo peor que se le ocurriera al Uchiha? ¡Bah! Seguro sólo eran habladurías del azabache.

Sakura bajó de la escalera y se dirigió a la única parte de la casa que no había visitado, las habitaciones detrás del pasillo donde entraban y salían sirvientes. Se encaminó lenta por el estrecho lugar, era un pasillo lleno de obras de arte, bastante largo. Al llegar cual fue su sorpresa el encontrarse con una enorme cocina digna de un restaurant.

-Wow… -admiró los alrededores -¡Ah! –Gritó al ver un cuchillo pequeño pero filoso dirigirse a ella, quien para esquivarlo sólo se agachó –p-pero… ¡Pero qué carajo!

-Intrusa. –Gritó repentinamente una peli lila con cuchillo en mano.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡No, no, no! –Sakura agitaba las manos en forma de negación un poco nerviosa por la pose de la mujer frente a ella –Soy una invitada, lo juro, ¡lo juro!

-Hmp –la mujer clavó el cuchillo en una tabla de madera a su lado –yo no recuerdo haberte invitado a MÍ cocina.

-P-pero Sasuke…

-¡HA! Sasuke no manda aquí, niña. Aquí manda la chef Mitarashi Anko, o sea, mi persona. Sasuke solo es mi jefe, que por cierto, me explota –se cruzó de brazos –pero es el que mejor paga por los rumbos. Ahora ¿Quién eres, intrusa?

-Haruno Sakura. –reverenció.

-Ajá y tu eres la invitada de Sasuke por… -cortó su frase –alto. ¿Sasuke te invitó a su casa? –Se acercó a la pelirrosa –te invitó ¿A ti, una chica? Eres lesbiana, su prima lejana, su hermana perdida, ¿Antes eras hombre? –enarcó una ceja.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡No! –mencionó asustada y molesta.

-¿Y en calidad de qué eres invitada? –regresó junto al trinchador donde se encontraba la tabla con el cuchillo clavado.

-Yo soy… -meditó –algo así como… ¿Su n-novia?

-¡¿Novia?! –desencajó el cuchillo de la tabla sobresaltando a Sakura.

-¡S-si, pero no me mates! –se recargó en la pared a sus espaldas.

-Sasuke tiene… novia –la mirada de la peli lila se perdió en el suelo –eso es… algo increíble. Pensé que nunca se repondría de haber terminado con… _ella_.

-¿_Ella_? –Sakura se relajó y acercó un poco a la mujer -¿Q-quién es esa tal _ella_ que tanto mencionan? –se sentó en la barra del comedor.

-Amm… -tomó el cuchillo bien fuerte del mango y del refrigerador metálico a su lado, sacó unas zanahorias. –No sé si debería contarte, no te conozco.

-P-pues ya sabes que soy su novia, tengo derecho a saber –se cruzó de brazos, creyéndose el papel.

-Con mas razón –lavó las zanahorias –eres su novia ¿y no sabes como fue su antigua relación? Eso es sospechoso –comenzó a cortarlas con el cuchillo en su mano.

-E-Es que… Sasuke no habla mucho de él –dijo un poco nerviosa la pelirrosa.

-Bueno –cortó otra zanahoria –no sé muy bien la historia, y de hecho, solo vi a _esa _chica unas pocas veces, pero siempre estaba pegada a él. Llevaban dos años saliendo, y creo que cuando Sasuke estaba con _ella _llegué a verlo sonreír y hasta ser cortés, tal vez… feliz. _Ella_, debo de admitir, era hermosa –tomó los trozos de zanahoria y los colocó en un recipiente de cristal –pelirroja al natural, con los ojos rojos como el carmín y grandes como puma, su figura de reloj de arena… creo que era modelo. –se sentó frente a la pelirrosa y comenzó a comer la zanahoria picada –pero un día, de la nada, ella dejó de venir. Sasuke se volvió… más serio, gruñón, maleducado, triste y amargado. No volvió a traer a ninguna mujer, a parte de su madre, a esta casa… Pero mírate, ahora tú estás aquí.

-¿Sasuke era…feliz?

-¿Qué? ¿Contigo no lo es? –alzó una ceja un poco confundida la peli lila.

-¿E-Eh?... Ah, sí, sí… p-pero… nunca lo eh visto tan feliz como lo describías.

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos. El amargado azabache alguna vez fue feliz. Recordó la única imagen conque lo tenía grabado en sus memorias; serio, molesto y resoplando, engreído. Y una mujer cambió su forma de ser. Tenía que ser una mujer muy maravillosa para ablandar el pedante corazón de Uchiha, y en cambio ella, sólo servía para molestarlo y amargarlo más. Entonces, Sakura sintió lo inevitable: se sintió culpable.

-Como sea, ¿Qué quieres desayunar? –preguntó la chef lavándose las manos.

-Esto, no te preocupes yo puedo hacer mi desayuno. –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tratas de quitarme mi empleo? –tomó nuevamente el cuchillo en sus manos.

-¡No, no! Es sólo que no quiero molestarte… -entró un poco en pánico nuevamente.

-Mocosa, es mi trabajo ¿O dudas de mi sazón?

-¡Para nada! –sonrió nerviosa. Luego meditó un rato –quisiera que preparases la comida favorita de Uchi… digo, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Su comida favorita? ¿Segura? –cuestionó la peli lila.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

-De acuerdo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-"Feliz navidad" –dijo la dependiente.

-Feliz navidad, dependiente-san –decía la alegre castaña oji ámbar mientras salían de la cafetería "Lope". –Vamos, Tenten-chan.

-¿Sabes? Últimamente me has arrastrado de aquí para allá contigo ¿Por qué no pides a Ino que te acompañe o a Hinata, hasta podrías pedírselo a Sakura, no? –caminaban por la acera.

-Ino dijo que hoy tendría una cita, ayer Hinata desapareció con Namikaze-kun y Sakura desapareció. –la pequeña se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y sólo me sacaste de la comodidad de mi cama para tomar un café?

-Bueno, si –Tenten rodó los ojos –pero, pero, lo que pasa es que estoy tan sola en mi departamento. Extraño mucho a mis padres.

-¿Y por qué no vas a verlos?

-¡Como crees! Ellos viven en Konoha, eso está a ocho horas de aquí… no puedo costear un boleto de avión allá…

-Entonces aprende a disfrutar de tu soledad. –ambas se detuvieron frente al hermoso parque de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba a unos metros del café "Lope". Tenía bonitos árboles y un pequeño lago.

-¡Tenten-chan! No seas tan fría. –infló sus mejillas fingiendo molestia.

-Lo siento, pero…

-¡Ay no! –Interrumpió –escóndeme… ¡Escóndeme! –Matsuri daba vueltas alrededor de Amma desesperadamente.

-¿De qué? –preguntó sin despegarle el ojo.

-Ahí, ahí… -se escondió tras Tenten, como si ella fuese un escudo mientras señalaba al frente.

La castaña dirigió su mirada al frente y a unos metros distinguió a dos personas muy conocidas por amabas, pero a las que más querían evitar: Neji y Gaara. Tenten chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Por qué quieres que te esconda? ¡¿Acaso hiciste algo indebido…otra vez?!

-No, pero él… me pone, no sé, nerviosa.

-¿Él? –dio media vuelta quedando frente a ella.

-Gaara-kun –agachó la mirada –además, me pidió algo muy raro.

-¡No Matsuri, a penas lo conoces! Esas cosas se demuestran cuando la relación lleva años, ¡imagina que sales embarazada! No, no, no, tú niégate rotundamente y si él trata de presionarte mándalo al diablo –Tenten tomaba a Matsuri de los hombros y la agitaba histéricamente.

-¿E-Embarazada? ¿Por ayudarlo con sus emociones?

-¡Oh!... te referías a eso –la soltó –bueno, en ese caso, no veo el problema, tu eres muy buena con eso de los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Pero no cuando me siento tan nerviosa y la cara me arde al verlo, no cuando las manos me sudan y no puedo hablar bien, mucho menos puedo cuando al mirarlo sólo me imagino la cara de Temari-sama gritándome y gruñendo, ¿Qué tengo Tenten?

-Matsuri –ambos hombres ya habían llegado junto a ellas y el pelirrojo no dudo en llamar la atención de la castaña menor, la cual, al oír su nombre dio un respingo y el rubor apareció por instinto en sus mejillas –vamos.

-¿E-eh? E-esto… -miró a la oji chocolate.

-Estaré bien. –dijo Tenten tomándola del hombro y sonriéndole, cosa que incitó a la pequeña oji ámbar a corresponder el gesto con uno igual.

-D-de acuerdo –el pelirrojo la tomó de la muñeca y en un sentido figurado, la llevaba a rastras por el parque al lado de la acera.

Tenten contempló como su pequeña amiga era arrastrada por el poder del amor. Era gracioso verla con las mejillas sonrosadas y tartamudeando, le recordaba a los días de instituto en que sus amigas estaban "enamoradas". Sonrió. Los vio perderse tras el gran roble del parque de la ciudad de Tokio. Dio media vuelta y casi choca con un oji opalina frente a ella que no dejó de verla ni por un segundo. Ese tipo era un enigma, tan serio, guapo, pero gay (O eso pensaba ella). Suspiró, otra vez. El alzó una ceja. Ella mordió su labio inferior como signo de incomodidad. Negó con la cabeza y lo rodeó.

-Oye –llamó el castaño un tanto demandante -¿No piensas ni hablarme?

-¿Te conozco? –Dio media vuelta, un tanto molesta por ese tono tan altanero –No, sólo se que eres un tipo de mi trabajo, nada más.

-Entonces conóceme –propuso como si fuese algo obvio y su cara tan relajada la empezaba a poner de malas.

-No me da la gana.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No sé. ¿Por qué quieres que te conozca? ¿Sabes? si lo que quieres es una amiga, Matsuri es más simpática –metió las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo.

-Y si no quiero que seas mi amiga. –sonrió de lado, _"engreído" _pensó la castaña.

-Perfecto, entonces me voy. –sacó las manos de los bolsillos, se dio la vuelta, y sin complejos empezó a caminar. Los ojos opalinos de Hyüga se abrieron un poco, su sonrisa desapareció _"Me está ignorando… otra vez"_, vio como la castaña ya iba unos pasos mas lejos de él, caminó un poco rápido hasta alcanzarla y la detuvo del antebrazo.

-Lo que busco es tal vez… más que amistad. –Amma se relajó un poco y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Mira, no soy casamentera, además mis amigos no son tan atractivos como podrías conseguirlos por tu propia cuenta.

-¿Tus…amigos? –Neji enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué estaba insinuando esa violadora?

-Si, ya sabes para una relación y todo eso –decía con naturalidad.

-Espera, ¿Tú crees que soy…gay? –Un tic apareció en el ojo de Hyüga.

-Yo no juzgo a las personas por sus preferencias y soy muy respetuosa pero no soy cupido entre tu y tus relaciones…

-Espera, espera… ¡No soy gay! –su tic era más notorio y al hablar arrastraba un poco enojado las palabras.

-¿Ah, no? –Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y sus ojos chocolate se abrieron un poco, mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a sudar a pesar del frío, la había cagado.

-Diablos ¡No! –Alguien tan apuesto había estado tan cerca de ella, había admirado el torso desnudo y perfecto del mismo y había estado en un elevador pegada a él, y la tomaba de la mano desde hacía un rato ¡Y era heterosexual!

-E-Esto, jeje… -rio nerviosa y jaló un poco su brazo, tratando de soltarse del agarre –que pena, bueno, ya me voy –trató de caminar, aunque lo que quería hacer era correr… no, ¡Volar!... no, ¡Desaparecer!

-No, no, no. Tú me debes una explicación y una disculpa, y las quiero ahora. –la jaló, atrayéndola hacia él, dejándola justo frente a su pecho.

-Tsk, pues mira que no quiero. Suéltame –frunció el ceño, cosa que sólo provocó una engreída sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Hyüga –ahora. –Tenten quería matar a ese ególatra.

-"Pues mira que no quiero" –la sangre se le fue a las mejillas, dándole un tono rosado a la apiñonada piel de Tenten. –ahora vamos. –La jaló del brazo, volviendo por el camino del brazo.

-¿No crees que esto es muy infantil? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecisiete? ¡Suéltame! -Amma jaloneaba su brazo, pero ese tipo era muy fuerte.

-No, tengo veintisiete. Y no me importa si es infantil o no.

-¿Oye, a dónde me llevas? Puedo gritar que me estás secuestrando y enseguida vendrán a apalearte. –amenazó.

-Exacto, si quisieras que te soltase hubieras gritado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Sabes? No lo has hecho.

La castaña dio un respingo y tal pareciese que el ratón le comió la lengua, pues después de tan atrevido comentario ni "pio" había dicho, porque, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, el ególatra ese tenía razón.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La rubia Ino regalaba pequeñas sonrisas al paliducho Sai, ambos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Todos los observaban, o mejor dicho todas, con envidia y no precisamente de la buena. Envidiaban lo contentos que se veían el uno al lado del otro. Envidiaban el que ambos hicieran "una bonita pareja" y esa envidia, a la oji celeste, le encantaba.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la rubia.

-Cualquier lugar es bueno si vamos juntos –ambos rieron –así que tú decide.

-¡Ya sé! –tomó la mano del hombre a su lado y ambos corrieron a la parada de autobuses. Subieron al vehículo. Miraron a todos lados: dos asientos.

-¿Y, a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa. –Dijo Yamanaka –bueno, en realidad, es un lugar secreto.

-¿Secreto? –enarcó una ceja Sai.

-Ajá…

Ambos se mantuvieron callados, envueltos en un cómodo y agradable silencio. El autobús viajaba rumbo a una colina, alejándose un poco de la ciudad. Después de unos minutos la rubia rompió el silencio.

-¡Es aquí! –ambos bajaron en la parada. Caminaron por la empinada vereda del bosque y llegaron a una banca. Esa banca tenía la vista perfecta a toda la ciudad, el viento pegaba fuerte, tumbando las pocas hojas del arce que se encontraba a un lado.

-Bonito… -susurró el azabache -¿éste es tu lugar secreto?

-Así es… creo que es el único lugar donde siempre me siento segura, lo descubrí el primer día que llegué ha Tokio.

-¿Sabes? Estoy feliz…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigada. Él sólo la miró de frente, sonriendo, una sonrisa muy rara pero cálida.

-Porque hora éste es **nuestro** lugar secreto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, tratando de seguirle el paso al pelirrojo.

-Gaara-kun… ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó una vez agarró el veloz paso del oji aguamarina.

-… -no respondió –no lo sé, creí que tú sabías.

La castaña estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Y lo peor es que su cara tan… sin emoción no ayudaba en nada. Retomó la compostura y pensó.

-T-Tal vez deberíamos empezar por sentarnos –ambos fueron rumbo a una banca –creo que empezaremos con lo mas sencillo, imagina que… alguien falleció tu cara es de… -la castaña miró atenta las facciones del modelo, el cual tenía una seriedad implacable –exacto, seriedad y tristeza…

-Pero no estoy triste.

-Ah… parecía que si –susurró -¿Gaara-kun?

-¿Hm?

-¿P-por qué quiere aprender algo tan…raro?

-… no sé.

Matsuri, esta vez, de verdad cayó de espaldas. Se reincorporó y carraspeó.

-supongo que es porque ese hecho me a frustrado toda la vida –respondió el pelirrojo, ahora más claramente.

-E-entonces ¿Nunca has tenido ninguna emoción? ¿¡Ni cuando pasa algo muy bueno!...oh algo muy malo?

-El problema, es que –se acercó a ella y colocó un dedo en el pecho de la castaña, sin dejar de mirarla, cosa que sólo puso extremadamente nerviosa a la chica –cunado tengo emociones están aquí, pero nunca las reflejo aquí –el pelirrojo movió su mano ahora colocándola en la mejilla de la castaña –cosa que tu sabes hacer muy bien.

Matsuri sintió la cálida palma en su rostro y enrojeció. Tal vez, la posibilidad de salir con ese chico no era tan remota. Pero dentro de todo, lo que mas ponía de buenas el ánimo de la castaña era el saber que, estando junto al pelirrojo, ya no se sentía como la extra de la película, él la hacía sentir como alguien importante, y le encantaba sentirse así.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

El timbre de la mansión Hyüga había sonado. Hinata se levantó de la comodidad del sofá para abrir la puerta. Y al abrirla, extrañamente, no le sorprendió el ver al rubio de ojos celestes frente a el, sonriendo, demostrando confianza y dándole una rara comodidad al ambiente.

-Hinata-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿E-eh? Ah… sí, supongo.

-Bueno, pensé que algo muy malo te había pasado ayer –la besó en los labios y Hinata se convirtió en piedra. -¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? –Hyüga se des petrificó, aun avergonzada, y suspiró.

-N-N-Naruto-kun… deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Tratarme c-como si fuera un… juguete

-¡Yo no…!

-¡Así me tratas! Como si fuese de t-tu propiedad, jalándome y trayéndome de aquí para allá, besándome a t-tu antojo, c-creyéndote dueño de mis decisiones, ¿S-sabes? En realidad… t-tu no eres nada mío.

Dolía, que alguien le hablase así, que alguien le dijese la verdad, dolía. Naruto nunca lo notó, o quizás no quiso notar, que a veces, o casi siempre, aunque sea inconscientemente y sin afán de hacerlo, trataba a la gente a su antojo. Pero tal vez, lo que más dolía del asunto, es que había lastimado a Hinata.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke entró con alevosía al comedor, mirando todo a su alrededor y sólo divisó a la pelirrosa sentada a un lado de su silla, comiendo ¿Ensalada de tomates? Algo raro pasaba, el no había ordenado que se hiciese su desayuno favorito, entonces… tal vez la pelirrosa lo había pedido. No, no, no, no, seguramente su excéntrica chef se había apiadado de él. Se sentó en su lugar y la pelirrosa le miraba cada tanto de re-ojo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Haruno? –ensartó el tenedor en una rebanada de rojo tomate.

-¡¿Yo?! –Preguntó exaltada –yo no te estoy mirando, Uchiha.

-Ah… -el azabache se llevó la comida a la boca y masticó, para después proseguir. –Haruno, pensé en lo que hiciste ésta mañana y ¿Sabes? Creo que la venganza no es buena –una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su labio mientras devoraba otra rebanada de tomate –por cierto, por eso de que hoy es noche buena haremos una cena.

-¿Ah, sí? –Sakura no confiaba en él, sabía que tramaba algo, y sólo pudo observarlo, como comía con una socarrona y a penas visible sonrisilla de maldad.

_-Y lo mejor, eh invitado a mi padre y… __**a mi madre.**_

* * *

Konichiwa, bueno gracias por leer y ahora contestando a sus comentarios:

**nancyclaudinec **pues que bien que parezcan casados, porque lo tienen que aparentar xDD

**Pamys-chan **estaba pensando en "debería besarle para romper la tensión" neee mentira, ni yo lo sé ._.

**anny uchiha 97 **gracias por comentar :33

**DULCECITO311 **jaja, si, digamos que se sacarán canas moradas recíprocamente, creo que a todas nos gustó esa parte en la que Tenten apuñala el ego de Neji muajaja, sí de echo se encontraran piedras en el camino a su felicidad, jojo, me alagas x33

**Nora-Maria **Gracias, espero te guste el capítulo

Gracias, gracias :33

**cherry627 **Jojojo, tienes mente de adivina xD Gracias por leer.

**anonimo 2 **Gracias por comentar :33

**Melisa xD **más vale tarde que nunca, gracias por comentar :33

**Fer. Cx **E-e-eh n-no como crees, a él si lo corrieron l-lo juro ¿Plan, plan donde? O_O

**Msdupree22 **aquí está la conti :D

**nely2 **Gracias por comentar C:

Y bueno, ya saben, las amo, déjenme un comentario y nos vemos en la próxima C:


	9. Señora, amo a su hijo

¡Moooe! Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a (ahora odiado por mi) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia es mía la escribo como entretenimiento personal y del publico que lo lee.

* * *

_No sé porqué diré esto, pero siento que en este capítulo, tal vez, solo tal vez, usé un poco de mas lenguaje vulgar, digo, está en ranking T por algo, pero para que no haya reclamos aviso. xDD (no sé, de verda, no sé ni porqué aviso eso)_

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**9: Señora, amo a su hijo.**

_Sakura no confiaba en él, sabía que tramaba algo, y sólo pudo observarlo, como comía con una socarrona y a penas visible sonrisilla de maldad._

_-Y lo mejor, eh invitado a mi padre y… a mi madre._

Lo último dio un escalofrío al menudo cuerpo de Sakura. Ese tono de malicia en la voz de Uchiha daba a entender que algo iría mal…

-Perfecto –tenía que disimular que nada pasaba –estoy ansiosa por esta noche.

-Hmp, claro que lo estás –se rio maléficamente por lo bajo. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Por cierto, Uchiha, quiero ir a mi casa por mi ropa, al menos que quieras que cene con tus padres en tu pijama –el moreno observó como la pelirrosa aún tenía la holgada pijama puesta.

-No, no te pondrás 'esa' ropa –mencionó despectivo recordando la forma en que la oji jade se vestía, y esto provocó que Sakura le mirase furiosa –no quiero que piense que una adolescente es mi prometida.

-¿Y cuál es su solución? 'Señor' Uchiha –remarcó el **señor**.

-Iremos de compras, total hoy no trabajo –tomó una servilleta y limpió su boca, se levantó y encaminó a la puerta de salida y fue rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo iré al centro comercial si no tengo ropa?!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Y-Yo… -trastabillaba en sus palabras el rubio –de verdad. Lo siento.

-¿S-Sabe Naruto-kun? –la pelinegra se aferró a la madera de la puerta, ocultando la mirada bajo su flequillo –C-cuando le conocí… me gustó –el ojiceleste sonrió melancólicamente –algo me inspiraba confianza, me alegraba el día y me provocaba sonreír… p-pero, descubrí algo q-que no me gustó. U-Usted, Naruto-kun, a-actúa como un chiquillo mimado, q-que cree que todo bien lo p-puede conseguir c-con solo chasquear los dedos, y aunque a veces sus locuras infantiles me divertían, hasta el d-día de ayer me molestaron, a-así que, Naruto-kun, no me b-busque más, n-no hasta el día e-e-en que aprenda a res-respetar un N-NO.

Hinata Hyüga se quedó mirando la puerta, sin creerse el que se había defendido.

Naruto Namikaze quedó estático detrás de la puerta. Siempre le habían dicho que actuaba como un niño, el Teme de Sasuke se lo repetía casi a diario, pero nunca le había importado, nunca hasta ahora.

Suspiró. No debía ser así. Ella no le debía odiar. El no le debía amar lo suficiente como para sentirse mal. Simplemente, no debería ser así. Arrepentido llamó nuevamente a la puerta. Hinata titubeó, sabía que era él y sabía que no debía abrir, pero lo hizo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vio parado, con las manos en los bolsillos ya no había sonrisa en sus labios, ya no había emoción en sus ojos y ya no había esa actitud infantil y desenfrenada.

-Hola –dijo el rubio, sonrió. Hinata enarcó una ceja –me llamo Namikaze Naruto –extendió su mano a la pelinegra.

Aún sin comprender nada, Hinata tomó la mano del rubio y la estrechó. El ojiazul guardó silencio y no soltó su mano, como esperando una respuesta, respuesta que Hinata no conocía, pero cuando el rubio señaló el saludo comprendió, estaban empezando de nuevo.

-M-me llamo Hyüga Hinata. –No hubo sonrisa, sólo una mueca de confusión.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó, soltó su mano y la metió a su bolsillo –Hinata ¿Sabía **usted** que trabaja en la empresa de mi padre?

-C-Creo que sí… -la pelinegra se sentía extrañada. Namikaze le hablaba de usted, ya no hablaba cantarinamente y actuaba como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla. Hasta luego –se acercó para besar su mejilla (o sus labios) a lo cual Hyüga respondió con un respingo, cerró los ojos y retrocedió un paso.

Naruto se detuvo antes de llegar al espacio personal de la ojiopalina. Sonrió, melancólico, otra vez. Aún no era tiempo. Retrocedió y extendió una mano. Por su parte, Hinata, esperaba la intrusión a su persona, intrusión que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y se topó una mano frente a ella. Desconcertada y desconfiada, estrechó nuevamente la mano.

-Feliz Navidad. –soltó la delicada mano de la fémina, contra su cuerpo y su mente que le gritaban _"Bésala, marica" _y se fue sin más.

-F-Feliz Navidad –escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Hinata –N-Naruto-kun –y sonrió, esta vez alegre, por fin, había encontrado la forma de que esa chica sintiese lo mismo que él al estar cerca de ella, la formula era "No ser tan Naruto"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, pero a Matsuri le dio la impresión de que alguien había presionado el botón "_mute_", pues sólo veía sus labios moverse –te vez muy roja…

-¿Y-Yo?... esto, yo… me, bien… estoy, yo… bien –atinó a decir.

Gaara miró los ojos ámbar de la chica frente a el, era bonita, sencilla y bonita, sencillamente bonita. Y al escuchar su respuesta balbuceada con un tono agudo pero casi musical, y notar el rubor que parecía pintado a propósito en sus mejillas un hormigueo recorrió su rostro, y un tirón se dio en la comisura de su boca. Una curva apareció en sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de luz. Y Matsuri formó una perfecta "O" con la boca.

-G-Gaara-kun… ¡Está sonriendo! –El de ojos aguamarina soltó el rostro femenino y desvió la mirada al frente donde se contemplaba el paisaje –Oh, por kami ¡Está sonriendo! –y lo abrazó, o intentó hacerlo (porque sus brazos no lo abarcaban por completo).

Al sentir el contacto de la fémina Gaara dio un saltito. Sentía que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Le provocaba calor y hacía que le ardiera la cara, y aunque eso era lo que sentía, en realidad, todo se manifestó en forma de un leve sonrojo, casi invisible.

-Ga… ¡Gaara-kun! Estás rojo –lo apretujó aún más, como ignorando que Sabaku No se encontraba así por ella, porque así era, ella lo había puesto rojo –eso me hace feliz.

-Hn… -y aunque no lo dijo y desvió la mirada, escondiendo su "sonrojo" él se sintió igual, y no le importó que su "sonrisa" (que era una pequeñísima curva en la comisura de su boca) se diera a lucir frente a todos, porque así se sentía, feliz… feliz de estar con ella.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Buenas tardes bienvenidos a…! –Saludó el camarero a la pareja sentada en una mesa– ¡Oh! Tú otra vez –le sonrió a la castaña el apuesto mesero.

-S-si, yo otra vez. –Tenten sonrió, amable, dulce y tímida, y es que demonios, le encantaba ese tipo, de hecho, empezó a frecuentar el café "Lope" por ese camarero, y aunque sus amigas pasasen por alto el hecho de que siempre fueran atendidas por el mismo joven, Tenten siempre elegía la misma mesa a propósito. Neji frunció el ceño, más.

-Yo quiero un americano –interrumpió la "escena" de miradas entre el camarero y la diseñadora.

-Muy bien, ¿Y tu? –sonrió, otra vez a la oji chocolate y el de ojos opalina quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-E-Estoy bien, gracias. –Se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que Hyüga notaba, era su costumbre.

-Bien, ahora regreso con su café –el chico se retiró. Un suspiró casi inaudible se oyó de los labios de Tenten.

-Tsk –la castaña salió de su ensoñación, y al ver el rostro… enojado, del Hyüga so sonrisa desapareció. – ¿Por qué le sonríes?

-Hmp ¿Qué te importa? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Tsk, serás grosera.

-Grosero tú, que me has arrastrado aquí a la fuerza –casi le gruñó la respuesta.

-¡Ah! Pero mira, si no te hubiera arrastrado aquí a la fuerza ahora no sonreirías como boba por ver al camarero ese… ¿Qué tanto le ves? ¿Ah? ¿Acaso te gusta? –dijo altanero. Tenten se puso colorada. Y Neji furioso, ese simple acto dio respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

-N-No es asunto tuyo –intentaba de todas las maneras posibles ocultar sus rojas mejillas –me largo de aquí –se levantó, pero la mano de Hyüga jalándola y sentándola nuevamente en su lugar se lo impidió.

-No, no, no, no, tu ahora me tienes que aclarar porqué creías que yo era… gay –dijo casi en un susurro lo último, cosa que causo un poco de gracia a la castaña.

-Are, are… –dijo resignada –es sólo que… lo creí obvio. Mira, eres modelo, no haces caso a ninguna chica mas que a tu prima, y un día te vi en una tienda de vestidos… supongo que… ¡Tu tuviste la culpa! Dabas señales que decían exactamente "_Soy gay"_

-Shhh… –el ojiperla se cercioró de que nadie hubiese escuchado. El mesero llegó con el café, lo colocó frente al castaño, sonrisas por aquí, sonrisas por allá y se retiró. Dejando a Tenten con una amplia sonrisa y a Neji con un entrecejo arrugado y la mandíbula apretada. – ¡Deja de mirarlo así!

-¡Are! ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡¿Qué, acaso él te gusta también a ti?! ¡Lo vez, das todos los signos de un gay!

- ¡¿Y por qué a mí no me miras así?!

Silencio. Incomodo. Tenten entre abrió la boca. Neji apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. _¿Por qué? _Pensó Tenten. Por una sencilla razón. Si lo mirará así, él le atraería, si le atraía lo conocería, si lo conocía se enamoraría, si se enamorara él le rompería el corazón o simplemente descubriría que en realidad él nunca sintió nada por ella, y ella no quería eso. Ella no quería que la historia de su vida amorosa fuese un ciclo interminable. Cuando conoció a aquél simpático camarero se dio cuenta de algo, ella volaba muy alto. Siempre se fijaba en el más guapo, o el más atlético, incluso en el más intelectual, por eso siempre salía rechazada, porque ella no era la "más…". Ella debía buscar a alguien como ella, alguien simple. Por eso, al ver al mesero de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, con piel ni muy blanca ni muy bronceada y rasgos comunes, entendió que, si alguna vez se deshiciera de su timidez, esa relación si podía funcionar, porque ambos coincidían. En cambio, ¿Qué podría hacer ella junto a un modelo de larga cabellera castaña, cuerpo escultura, facciones atractivas y para rematar "el sello Hyüga"? Nada, nunca funcionaría, porque la mayoría de las relaciones se basaban el físico. Y no me vengan con que eso no es cierto, pues todos sabemos que las personas atractivas tienen relaciones afectivas (a veces sólo relaciones) con personas atractivas.

-Porque no coincidimos. –Fue su respuesta y Hyüga, ahora ya no con el sonrojo, la miró estupefacto.

-¿Lo dices por el dinero…? –Le preguntó. Ella rió, burlona. Si supiera que, a causa de que no tenía en quien gastar dinero, tenía una fuerte suma de ryös acumulados en el banco.

-No. Lo digo por el aspecto. –Concluyó. Neji la miraba de arriba abajo (o hasta donde la mesa se lo permitía, que era hasta sus senos, sintiéndose todo un pervertido), no era fea. Ojos grades color café oscuro, cabello castaño, un busto (por no decir tetas) bastante grandes, piel trigueña, nariz afilada, labios finos, pómulos normales y dientes ligera, casi imperceptiblemente chuecos. –Moe… –reprochó al verse observada –Que no te he pedido que me mirases tan lascivamente.

-Y-Yo no… –y el sonrojo llegó de nuevo a sus mejillas, y su lengua se trababa en cada palabra. Hyüga Neji se sentía estúpido. Él, el genio (por su gran intelecto que callaba a todos aquellos que decían el clásico _"Los modelos son guapos, pero lo que tienen de belleza, les falta de cerebro"_) de su "agraciada" familia, nervioso por hablar con una chica que, primeramente le creyó homosexual y segundo, le rechazaba sin miramientos. – ¿A caso te refieres a que yo no…?

-¿Tú? –Tenten rió, nuevamente. Era ingenuo, y eso que lo creyó inteligentísimo – ¿De dónde sacas que tú eres "feo"? Por algo eres modelo ¿No? –Neji, aunque no lo dijo, se sintió aliviado –Mira –continuó, ahora ya más en confianza –yo no tengo un "90, 60, 90", yo no tengo la piel blanca como la leche, yo no tengo grandísimas tetas –se tocó el busto, estrujándolo, cosa que bien pudo causar una erección en Hyüga si no fuera porque se sabía controlarlas –yo no soy rubia o pelirroja o pelinegra, yo no tengo los ojos de color claro. Yo soy simple –mencionó, ahora con algo mas de tristeza –tuve complejos cuando adolescente, y ¿Sabes? Concluí en que no debo involucrarme con gente como tú.

-¿Cómo yo? –Hyüga oía intrigado cada palabra.

-Atractiva, que destaque en algo, –respondió –así que me dediqué a ver gente sencilla, amable, con amor para dar, como ese mesero. Pero ¿sabes? Lo más raro del asunto es que, traté a toda costa de evitar tener una relación más allá de trabajo contigo, y cuando me alejé de ti, tú te "interesaste" en mí. –La castaña no era tonta, y con esa mini escena de celos lo supo todo –Creo, Hyüga, que lo que tu ves en mí es mas un reto, como "La única chica que no te hizo caso" así que creo, que es una aberración a ti mismo. Y aunque me duela admitir –confesó –yo no te gusto.

Terminó de hablar. Se encogió de hombros. El castaño no se movía. Era como si esa chica vomitase la verdad.

-Toma tú café, o se pondrá más frío. –Aconsejó la ojichocolate. –Feliz Navidad. – Se levantó, y ahora sin ser detenida, se fue, se despidió, otra vez de la cajera y tomó el sendero a su casa.

Muchos la mirarían como una tonta. Rechazar a alguien apuesto, con dinero, joven. Pero ella lo prefería así, pues le dolería… no, la mataría el que algún día (si ellos estuviesen juntos) él se diera cuenta de que no siente nada por ella, ni siquiera atracción, y viera que sólo fue un reto, de hacer que la chica que lo ignoró se fijase en él.

Y ahí concluyó su historia con Hyüga Neji, modelo, intelectual, hombre con dinero, y poseedor de belleza. Nadie salió herido. Nadie se ilusionó demasiado. Todo acabó ahí. Neji conseguiría alguien muy guapa o alguien muy inteligente y culta. Tenten algún día saldría con el mesero. Y nada saldría fuera de lo normal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta de roble. El frío le caló en los huesos. No tenía más ropa que el vestido de la noche anterior y así iría a la plaza a comprar ropa. Ya no traía el ordenado y elegante peinado, o la bisutería que adornaba su cuello y orejas, no. Sólo portaba el vestido como su única y original función, para cubrir su cuerpo. Vio como el azabache, como todo abogado buen mozo, vestía una camisa blanca, una gabardina carísima color negro, y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Estaba ya esperándola a un lado de su veloz auto y al verla, sin más se introdujo como piloto.

Sakura tragó grueso, odiaba ese maldito auto, y eso que solo se había subido una vez. Abrió la puerta, se subió rígida, se colocó presurosa el cinturón de seguridad y se agarró del asiento. Sasuke notó la tensión (obvia) en su acompañante, pero ya que ella lo había hecho sufrir él igual la haría pagar.

Salieron a toda velocidad rumbo a la plaza. Sakura quería cerrar los ojos, pero al ver la arrogante sonrisa del azabache cada que reaccionaba cuando él pisaba el pedal, decidió no darle gusto y mostrarse valiente ante el pavor que tenía a las altas velocidades.

Llegaron al concurrido centro comercial, pero éste no era cualquiera, era uno con las tiendas más caras y exclusivas. Sakura formó una mueca de horror. Como toda mujer le gustaba la ropa, amaba la ropa, pero nunca le gustó ser ostentosa con respecto a ella.

-Entremos –ordenó/sugirió el hombre.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, Sakura se sintió como cuando estaban en la fiesta, fuera de su zona de comodidad. Entraron a la primera tienda que vieron.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Buscaban algo en especial? –enseguida los atendió una empleada.

-Ropa, mucha ropa para ella –dijo el hombre y enseguida la mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años miró de arriba a bajo (más nunca despectivamente, pues sabía que la chica era acompañante del imponente hombre) a Haruno.

-Sígueme, querida. –La pelirrosa, desconfiada volteó a ver a Uchiha, casi por instinto, éste sólo inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dando a entender que obedeciera. Las mujeres se internaron más en la tienda, el azabache las seguía desde lejos, muchas chicas y mujeres en la tienda le veían continuamente, pues era apuesto, muy apuesto. –Dime ¿Qué talla eres?

-En pantalones cuatro, en lo demás "S" –la mujer la miró, era bastante menuda.

-¿Y para que ocasión buscas ropa?

-Para todo… él cree que no me visto bien. –dijo en un mini puchero.

-Pues tienes un novio muy amable, mira que no cualquiera se ofrece el comprar un nuevo guardarropa a su chica. –sonrió y Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros –y… ¿A qué se dedica él? Digo, para saber que ropa debes usar tú.

-Es abogado. Pero yo no quiero utilizar ropa formal y aburrida, no va conmigo.

-Entiendo. –la empleada tomó barias blusas, pantalones, faldas, y playeras, suéteres, bufandas, bolsos y zapatos (y uno que otro conjunto de lencería), que Sakura notaba eran muy hermosos, divertidos y elegantes a la vez. –Pruébate estos. Te deberían quedar –tomó una blusa y la sobrepuso en el cuerpo de la joven, notando en su vientre un pequeño bulto que el vestido ocultaba – ¡Oh por dios! Niña tu estás… ¿Estás embarazada?

-Y-Yo… – se sonrojó un poco.

-Y… ¿El lo sabe? ¿Por qué es de él, no? –Sakura se quedó callada ¿Qué responder?

Miró a lo lejos a Sasuke, quien miraba desinteresado todo a su alrededor. Tal vez, en un mundo paralelo, donde Uchiha no fuera amargado y frío, dónde ella no se hubiera enamorado del tipo equivocado, donde Sasuke no fuera tan relativamente mayor, donde lo hubiera conocido por las razones y en el momento más indicado, tal vez, le gustaría decir que ese tipo, del cual a penas si conocía algo, era el padre de su bebé. Y lo supo. En ese momento, vivía en un mundo paralelo, una mentira, pero aún así la vivía. Un mundo donde era la prometida de Uchiha y para los demás eran una joven y "bonita" pareja.

–Sí –se animó a decir, olvidándose de la verdad –él es el padre, pero aún no lo sabe. Es… sorpresa.

-En ese caso, compra una o dos tallas más grandes, para que no lo note hasta que tú quieras.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió a los probadores (una vez escogió una talla más grande en todo). La empleada se acercó al azabache, llamando su atención.

-¿Quiere esperar en el área de los probadores? –Sasuke, quien quería decir "no", se vio obligado a decir "si". Lo condujeron a un sofá frente a los probadores, donde la empleada aseguró su "novia" se cambiaba.

Esperaba sentado, mirando la ropa, que en realidad le daba igual, mientras fuera de buena marca hasta la prenda más harapienta seria "adecuada". En el probador frente a él, en el pequeño espacio que quedaba del piso a la puerta, se distinguían los pies de la joven, tenía las uñas de color rojo. Se rió, por lo bajo. Por un momento pensó _"de verdad escogí a la persona equivocada para meterme en éste lío"_.

Era claro que aquella (aunque ya estuviese esperando un hijo) era una niña… bueno, una adolescente. Una muchacha que seguramente aún fantaseaba con alguna estrella musical, y que pasaba horas al teléfono mientras se pintaba la uñas. Aún era una "chica" que seguía esperanzada en encontrar el verdadero amor.

Pero alto. Ella no podía ser así, ahora ya no. Ella había experimentado la pasión carnal con algún tipo. Así mismo había experimentado la decepción a causa de una persona. Un cobarde que la dejó sola. Ella, con cuerpo y facha de adolescente, tenía corazón y mente de una mujer.

Sonrió. Ahora deliraba en pensamientos absurdos ¿Desde cuando pensaba tan profundamente con respecto a una desconocida? Nunca. Tal vez fue la manera en que lo abofeteó en vez de corresponder aquél beso de la fiesta, o la manera en que sin temor ni respeto lo desafiaba cada que podía, tentando su suerte. No, sólo estaba aburrido. Si, sólo eso.

La verdad es que no estaría ahí si no fuese por la charla que tuvo esa mañana con su madre. Una charla muy difícil de olvidar…

_Uchiha cerró furioso la puerta. Esa mocosa se las pagaría. Mira que adornar SU casa sin SU permiso._

_-Y pensar que es mi "p-prometida" –gruñó, odiaba su maldito y perturbador tic con todo lo relacionado a una relación amorosa. Y ¡PUM! Su venganza calló del cielo._

_Invitaría a su madre a "conocer" (por no decir celar a Sasuke, mirarla con odio, y hacer preguntas incómodas) a su prometida. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, pues esa era un arma de dos cuchillas. ¿Contarle o no contarle a su madre la verdad, que Haruno no era nada suyo en realidad, sólo era un tonto acuerdo, uno muy tonto pero útil? Si le contaba ella podría aconsejarle sobre como sobrepasar tan horrible situación. Y si no le contaba… bueno, eso acarrearía más problemas. Decidido, le contaría a su madre y de paso organizaría algún pretexto para que ella viniese a hacerle la noche imposible a Haruno._

_Tomó el teléfono. Marcó. Esperó un momento. _

_"Residencia de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha" –respondió quien suponía era la sirvienta._

_-Habla Sasuke. Comuníqueme con mi madre. –dijo, serio._

_"Señorito Uchiha, su madre no se encuentra, pero su padre está aquí ¿Se lo comunico?" –preguntó. Tal vez, el explicarle todo a su madre esperaría un poco._

_-Sí. –tardó unos instantes y del otro lado de la línea la gruesa voz de su padre se hizo presente._

_-¿Sasuke, hijo?_

_-Padre –saludó –que bueno el oírte._

_-Sí, aún no he muerto… _–silencio –y… ¿A que se debe tu llamado, hijo?

_-Por el motivo de la navidad y todo eso, he decidido hacer una "reunión" –pausó, el hombre del otro lado no dijo nada –esperaba que tu y mi madre nos acompañasen a mi y a… -dudó, ¿Le confesaría la verdad? –Mí "p-prometida" –pudo jurar el oír como su padre se atragantaba con su propia saliva –pero tranquilo padre que en verdad…,_

_-Sasuke, ¿Prometida? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo? Yo, tu madre, hasta tu hermano –Sasuke gruñó internamente –creímos que no querías nada después de…_

_-Padre, no mal interpretes, lo cierto es que ella…, –Estaba dispuesto a explicar, pero su padre le interrumpía._

_-No, no, no… ¿Qué me sucede? Es tú vida, Sasuke, no te debo pedir que me rindas cuentas. Sólo espero que ella sea "mejor" –Y al azabache menor le surgió una duda "¿Mejor?"._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó un poco enojado._

_-Si, ya sabes hijo, desde hace tiempo tus novias han ido de mal en peor –Sasuke estaba seguro de algo, se sentía ofendido –no me quiero encontrar conque ahora te casas con una "donnadie". Con eso de que lo primero que buscas es el físico. En fin, ahí estaremos._

_-Tranquilo, sé que te sorprenderá conocerla –estaba sumamente irritado, él no salía con "donnadies", aunque la actual "prometida" lo fuese, estaba impactado sobre la opinión de su padre con respecto a su gusto en mujeres –por cierto, el señor Wallas Duff nos acompañará. Es a las diez de la noche._

_-¡Ah! Veo que te lo estás ganando… bien hijo, ahí estaremos._

_Colgaron. Uchiha Sasuke se sentía ofendido a más no poder… le demostraría a su padre que estaba comprometido con una "donnadie" (aunque así lo fuese) la arreglaría como una muñeca si fuese necesario, pues en algún lugar de tan desabrida muchacha había belleza. Haría que su padre se arrepintiese de juzgar su gusto._

Y ahora estaba esperando en una tienda. A una muchacha "donnadie". Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Volteó, desinteresado. Y la vio… no era fea, nada fea. Estaba vestida esplendorosamente, muy guapa y sofisticada… y lo supo, su padre se arrepentiría. Una blusa ajustada ligeramente al cuerpo en color blanco con adorno de flores y una falda a la cintura negra, zapatos de tacón y un collar llamativo.

La empleada se acercó y Sakura sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Se ve hermosa! Elegante… toda una dama sofisticada ¿No lo cree? –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Se enorgullecía de como las mujeres presentes le miraban con admiración y envidia, de la mala, de esa que secretamente le alimenta el ego a cualquiera. Sacó su abastecida cartera.

-Nos llevamos todo –dio su tarjeta. Y se puso en pie.

-¡¿T-Todo?! Uchi… digo, Sasuke-kun, aún no me he probado todo. –dijo intentando no irse de espaldas por tremenda cantidad de ropa. Sasuke se acercó a ella y rodeó su brazo por la estrecha cintura femenina, dándole un pequeño pellizco que nadie, más que Haruno, notó.

-Dije toda, Sakura. –la vendedora, complacida, llevó la ropa a embolsar. Esa pareja le había hecho el día.

Una vez salieron de la tienda cargando unas doce bolsas decidieron seguir entrando a más locales, comprando más ropa y "regalos" para dar en su "cena", después de unas horas, Sasuke dijo claramente _"Es tarde… será mejor volver otro día" _¿Volver? Pensó Sakura. Toda esa ropa era suficiente por al menos medio año y el quería volver otro día. ¡Vaya! Eso de que los ricos despilfarran sin control parecía ser leyenda cierta.

Una vez la pesadilla con el auto comenzó nuevamente, decidió hacer algo que nunca pensó decirle a ese idiota amargado.

-Uchiha… gracias. –Susurró.

-Hmp… devuélveme el favor –Sakura le miró interrogante –impresiona a mi padre.

Haruno Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar… o pedir que le explicase. Pero él aceleró al ponerse de color verde el semáforo. Sakura se sujetó más fuerte al asiento. Ese idiota disfrutaba verla así, indefensa, asustada, sabiendo que de él dependía hacerla sentir mejor.

_Más tarde 10:05 de la noche._

La casa estaba adornada más propiamente en un estilo más Navideños, con más adornos y más luces, había un árbol que Uchiha (fue obligado) mandó a comprar. El pino era enorme e inundaba el aire con un agradable olor, era decorado con luces y esferas caras. El señor Wallas había aparecido alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, trayendo consigo unos cuantos regalos. El azabache y la pelirrosa, al igual que le hombre de canosa cabellera, colocaron los regalos bajo el árbol. La mesa principal era adornada coloquialmente. El señor Duff lo describió como _"una típica cena estadounidense, que me hace sentir como en casa"_, todo estaba preparado, el pavo, las ensaladas, los demás platillos y el vino. Todo.

El timbre sonó, y eran los invitados que "todo mundo esperaba", Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. El primero entró con una actitud relajada, al ver al pie de la escalera a una hermosa pelirrosa junto a su hijo se sorprendió, o no tanto, su hijo siempre se dejaba guiar por la apariencia, pero en actitud, cultura y personalidad era otro cuento. La mujer, al ver a su futura víctima/nuera, sonrió maléficamente, cosa que hizo sentir a Sakura pequeñita.

-¡Sasuke, mi amor! –Besó en la mejilla a su hijo –Y… ¿Tú eres? –preguntó. Estaba muy bien vestida, pero ella no se dejaba engañar.

-Haruno Sakura, es un verdadero honor conocerla –sonrió, y la mujer pelinegra no correspondió la sonrisa. Sakura estaba metida en una grande, y sabía que el azabache a su lado no la ayudaría, por el contrario, disfrutaría su sufrimiento. Pero no se rindió, mantuvo su sonrisa –bueno, es un honor conocerlos a ambos.

Silencio. La mujer trataba de apuñalar a su nuera/victima. El hombre sonreía despreocupado, aunque esa sonrisa parecía algo raro en su rostro. Sasuke gozaba de lo nerviosa que Haruno estaba. Y Haruno, Haruno trataba de no salir huyendo ante tan potente mirada.

-Buenas noches. –El señor americano salvó la situación. Saludó cordialmente a los Uchiha recién llegados.

Los tres hombres se arrimaron a un sillón de la estancia, en donde con una copa de licor en la mano, discutían asuntos de lo que tenían en común: las leyes. Para la pelirrosa era otra historia. Una vez estuvo sola con la mujer de azabache cabellera se sintió morir.

-Y… ¿Dime? –Comenzó su suegra/asesina –Tú y Sasuke ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen?

-Verá… –Sakura recordó algo que Sasuke le había comentado mientras estuvieron en la plaza _"pase lo que pase, te pregunte lo que te pregunte, tu y yo no tuvimos nada "a-amoroso" hasta hace cinco meses…" _–nos conocíamos de hace tiempo, unos cinco meses. En… un viaje que él tuvo a… Konoha.

-¡Oh! –Dijo la señora –si, recuerdo que comentó algo de una aldea en los límites de Japón con ese nombre.

-¡Si! –Se había salvado por casualidades del destino, pero era de imaginarse que el azabache bien ya había recorrido todo Japón –fue en una conferencia de la escritora… Mei Terumi –inventó, en realidad esa señora era la escrito de sus libros infantiles favoritos, pero se sentía confiada en ver que, de alguna manera, la señora le creía y esto le hacía ver interesante –Conocí a Sasuke, fue accidental yo… derramé un poco de té de limón sobre él –_exceptuando que lo había conocido derramándole café _pensó –él fue un caballero y no me reclamó. Le ayudé y comenzamos a charlar y…

-Querida, no sé de quien me hablas, pues te aseguro, ese no es mi Sasuke. –reprochó triunfante.

Demonios, esa mujer era muchísimo más astuta de lo que pensaba. Suspiró. Esto era como jugar al ajedrez, tenía que saber moverse hacia la reina.

-Perdón… creí que… -suspiró, una vez más –muy bien, pasó así, hace cinco meses –_no puedo decirle que lo conocí hace poco menos de una semana _–yo caminaba por la calle, distraída, pensando en mis asuntos, entonces choqué con Sasuke en la acera. Él me reclamó, yo le reclamé. Nos enojamos y cada quien siguió su camino. Días después me lo encontré en un ascensor –_o algo así _–Conversamos, ya con los humos bajos. Me conoció, le conocí. Y…

-Algo no me impresiona en tus palabras niña. ¿Qué buscas en él? ¿Dinero?

-No –dijo firme, aunque en realidad, así fuese, pues tenían un trato.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te comprometiste con mi amargado Sasuke-kun?

Sakura recordó algo que oyó de su madre hace ya bastante tiempo _"Lo que una madre busca en su nuera o nuero es sólo una cosa; que ame a su hijo" _apretó los labios. Le dolía recordarla, pero ahora no era momento de estar triste. Acumuló todo ese amor que un día le tuvo a su madre, todo el amor que le tuvo a _él_, todo el amor que le tenía a la literatura, todo el amor que le tenía al club de diseñadoras para el cual trabajaba, el amor que le tenía a Sabaku No Temari, todo el amor que le tenía a su hijo no nato y buscó en su alma… el amor que le tenía a el desconocido Uchiha. Y habló o tal vez susurró, pues ni ella misma se creyó la verdad con la que sonaron sus palabras.

-_Señora, amo a su hijo. _

* * *

¡Anouuu! me emocioné, hice casi cinco mil palabras, que seguramente se completaran con lo siguiente: EEEEEN Fin gracias a:

DULCECITO311Creo que ni lo uno ni lo otro, será más, "te acepto, pero te sigo odiando" xDD Lo que no saben es que en mi historia Anko antes era parte del circo, era la que clavaba cuchillos alrededor de la asistente xDD mentira... o tal vez no .-.

Valeria16 Awww *_* gracias, me alagas :'33

Nada sólo es una madre sumamente celosa, nada fuera de lo común xDD

nancyclaudinec espero te guste x33

Mitchel0420 Vendetta, vendetta... D: jeje, gracias por comentar :)

anny uchiha 97 si, es tan añiii! pero, así lo quiero, burlón, malvado y vengativo :33

cerezo-angie Bienvenida, pronto sabrás quien es... x33 Gracia por leer.

Melisa xD Gracias por comentar, no, aún nadie lo sabe muajajajaj x33

Megan ¡Añi! gracias por seguir el fic :)

Y pues, gracias a todas, la quiero sensuales, espero sus comentarios x33

-Mary'


	10. Diferente

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por si lo dudaban.

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**10: Diferente.**

_Acumuló todo ese amor que un día le tuvo a su madre, todo el amor que le tuvo a él, todo el amor que le tenía a la literatura, todo el amor que le tenía al club de diseñadoras para el cual trabajaba, el amor que le tenía a Sabaku No Temari, todo el amor que le tenía a su hijo no nato y buscó en su alma… el amor que le tenía a el desconocido Uchiha. Y habló o tal vez susurró, pues ni ella misma se creyó la verdad con la que sonaron sus palabras._

-_Señora, amo a su hijo._

Mikoto Uchiha abrió los ojos hasta su tope máximo. No se esperaba esa respuesta, claro estaba. Pero aún no confiaba por completo en ella, y nunca lo haría.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa –otras me han dicho lo mismo, y ya lo vez, de un día a otro resulta que no lo amaban tanto. Te diré, Sakura, mi Sasuke no nació con esa actitud de piedra que tiene, chicas que dicen amarlo y después le decepcionan son las que han forjado una armadura para sus sentimientos, y no pienso permitir que tu contribuyas a eso.

-Mikoto-sama, yo me "enamoré" de el con esa actitud, créame, no podría herirle más.

Liz entró a la estancia, anunciando que la cena sería servida. Los presentes pasaron al comedor. Con elegancia todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

-Sakura ¿A qué te dedicas? –Preguntó el mayor de los Uchihas mientras le era servida una copa de vino.

-Yo… -miró disimuladamente a Sasuke quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza –yo, solía estudiar, pero ahora estoy trabajando en las empresas Namikaze.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, así que ahí se conocieron –esta vez el hombre se dirigió a su hijo.

-Algo así –el azabache menor dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. Su actitud parecía indiferente, pero lo cierto era que ponía toda su atención a cada palabra de la pelirrosa, pues de alguna forma, a el también le interesaba saber de ella.

-¿Y que estudiabas, Sakura? –La señora Uchiha arrastraba cada letra de su nombre como si clavase un cuchillo en ella al decirlo.

-Filosofía y letras en la universidad de Tokio –Sakura hizo a un lado la copa de licor y tomó del ponche de frutas que había en un vaso de cristal.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste? –preguntó curioso Fugaku.

-No lo sé –se encogió un poco de hombros –creo que me aterró la idea de no estar segura de lo que estudiaba, porque, si algo tengo claro es que no me gustaría despertar un día a mis cuarenta años y descubrir que odio mi trabajo. –todos, incluidos los sirvientes, miraban con asombro a la oji-jade que, sin preocuparse, comenzó a comer la ensalada.

-Vaya, en eso tienes razón. –El señor Wallas fue el primero en romper el hielo -¿Y tus padres? ¿A que se dedican?

-E-Ellos… -la voz se le quebró un poco –mi padre es dueño de "H&C" –casi susurró, pero fue el tono correcto para que Fugaku escuchara.

-"H&C"… ¿No es la compañía constructora que ahora mismo construye el nuevo aeropuerto a las afueras de la ciudad? –Dijo un poco sorprendido el azabache mayor. Mikoto y Sasuke miraron un poco confundidos a la pelirrosa, algo no encajaba.

-Si. Kenji Haruno, así se llama mi padre… -la chica comió un poco de ensalada, disimulando el no sentir las miradas sobre ella.

La cena transcurrió un tanto callada, los tres hombres eran los únicos que hablaban. Temas como política, nuevas leyes, guerras, casos de ex convictos era lo único que se tocaba en la conversación. La noche llegaba casi a su fin cuando el hombre de platinada cabellera habló;

-Y… ¿Cuándo se casarán? –Sakura se atragantó con el trozo de pavo que comía y no pudo evitar toser sin disimulo. A Sasuke le pasó algo por el estilo, pero él tosió por lo bajo y tomó un gran sorbo de su copa de vino. –Ni siquiera he visto alguna sortija en tu dedo, Sakura.

-S-Si… sobre eso… -decía la chica mientras tomaba la compostura.

-La he mandado arreglar –soltó el azabache menor, quien por primera vez en la noche, había salvado a la pelirrosa –le quedaba muy grande al dedo de Sakura ¿Cierto? –volteó a ver los ojos de la chica.

-¡Cierto! –Sonrió –s-sobre la fecha… e-esto, aún no lo sabemos, n-no queremos anticipar nada.

-Bueno, me encantará asistir a la ceremonia –se auto invitó el hombre americano.

Mikoto, al escuchar la palabra "casar" apretó la mandíbula, más no dijo nada. La noche terminó. Las doce de la noche marcaba el reloj, era el momento de los abrazos. La chica comenzó con el señor Duff, quien después de abrazarla, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, el hombre de plateada cabellera, dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes. Continuó con Fugaku quien primero le dio la mano y después le abrazó, seguido vino Mikoto, quien con una malévola sonrisa la abrazó (o estrujó) hasta casi ponerla morada, encajando sus uñas en la espalda de la pelirrosa, se acercó su oído y le susurró:

-No lastimes a mi Sasuke…

Acto seguido la soltó. Sakura, con una cara de pánico asintió rápidamente.

-Nos vamos –anunció Fugaku tomando su abrigo y el de su esposa. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama –reverenció la oji-jade.

-Hasta luego –dijo Sasuke.

Los señores se retiraron. Ambos entraron a su ato y una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de Fugaku.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? –Dijo molesta la morena.

-Te agrada esa chica… -afirmó.

-¿A mí? ¡Ah! Por supuesto que no –dijo indignada la mujer.

-¿Y si te caía tan mal, por qué la destruiste con palabras como a las demás novias de Sasuke?

-P-Porque… ella solita se destruía. Vámonos ya.

-Te conozco demasiado, mujer –el hombre arrancó el auto y ambos partieron del lugar.

Dentro de la mansión un hondo suspiro se escuchó. Sakura cayó rendida al sofá de la estancia.

-Creí que moriría…

-Exageras –Sasuke aflojó su corbata.

-¿Exagerar? ¿Alguna vez has enfrentado a t madre celosa? –Se puso de pie con las manos en jarras.

-Hmp –el azabache comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de la pelirrosa –ya es tarde y mañana trabajo, _vamos_ a dormir.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó intrigada la oji-jade.

-Sí –El azabache abrió la perta de su habitación y no la cerró, dejando que Haruno pasase –Por la fecha mis sirvientes no consiguieron una cama para tu cuarto, así que… puedes quedarte aquí, digo… si duermes en la sala pescarías un resfriado por el frío y... –se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, aun de espaldas a ella.

Sakura sonrió, lo sabía, sabía que en el fondo Uchiha no era una mala persona. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, dejándolo pasmado. Hasta donde él sabía, en la mañana se odiaban, pero ahora, ella enrollaba sus brazos en su torso y lo estrujaba tiernamente por la espalda, como si… le quisiese o algo por el estilo.

-Gracias… ¡Feliz Navidad! –Sakura lo apretujó un poco más fuerte. Algo en ella se sintió cálido, como cuando alguien te da una muy feliz y buena noticia. Se separó lentamente de él, con miedo a perder el calor que había sentido al hacer contacto con él.

-Si, si… -el azabache se negaba a voltear, en mucho tiempo, no había sentido un abrazo tan sincero y acogedor, y eso lo ponía... ¿Nervioso? –Tu ropa está en mi closet, no había más lugar.

-Gracias, otra vez. –Sakura entró al enorme cuarto que funcionaba como el ordenado y pulcro armario de Uchiha. Desde que lo conoció, noto que el orden era algo muy suyo, pues todo tenía un lugar específico, en su casa.

Al fondo del lugar, en un pequeño apartado, cada prenda y pares de zapatos pertenecientes a la chica estaban bien acomodados, ya sea doblados o colgados. En una gaveta al lado de esa ropa se encontraba la ropa interior. Haruno no evito el sonrojarse al pensar que el azabache, tal vez hubiese tocado o visto esas prendas, era algo bochornoso. Tomó su nuevo pijama de short y blusa a rayas, le sentaba mejor que la holgada ropa de Sasuke. Se dirigió al baño donde notó que el cepillo que él le había dado estaba acomodado. Sasuke terminaba de lavar su cara cuando notó su presencia.

Sakura se acercó y tomó su cepillo dental, le colocó pasta y comenzó a lavar su dentadura. Uchiha se hizo a un lado, pero no salió del baño.

-¿Conque tu padre es dueño de "H&C"? ¿Por qué no lo comentaste? –dijo de brazos cruzados con la vista en otro lado.

-No lo preguntaste. –dijo como pudo la chica.

-Entonces, si tu padre es un hombre de dinero ¿Por qué te sorprende la ropa que compre…o mi auto o mi casa…y por qué vistes tan descuidada?

-¿Sabes? –Sakura escupió –mi padre era distinto, el nunca nos llenó de lujos a mi madre o a mí. De hecho, es un tipo muy avaro y en los últimos años se ha llenado de deudas que lo están llevando lentamente a la bancarrota. Así que, aunque es un tipo de "dinero" vive como cualquiera de clase media, por eso me sorprenden los ricos que despilfarran en cualquier cosa, pues mi concepto era que todos son unos avaros.

Sakura salió del baño bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. Sasuke salió lentamente del baño y notó que Sakura se acostó del lado izquierdo del colchón, había sido bastante claro la noche anterior. Se dirigió a costarse y algo era diferente.

Ya no sentía la tensión de la noche anterior, o la incomodidad de estar junto a ella, ni siquiera sintió la soledad a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Él había escuchado de los "milagros" que suceden en navidad, pero nunca pensó el llevarse "bien" de la mañana a la noche con una desconocida, y es que ella era tan diferente porque no le conocía para nada, no le importaba no fingir ser una persona "exitosa" en cualquier aspecto, pues ella, aunque le "odiase" no le juzgaría o reprendería nada.

Se acostó y apagó las luces, como si siempre hubiese dormido a su lado, como si no fuesen extraños. Y pensó:

_Tal vez, se podría acostumbrar a esto. _

* * *

Omo~ Tal vez esté un poco corto, pero ya me urgía subir este capítulo y es que a partir de aquí el odio disminuye y aumenta el amors' *w* espero me regalen un comentario ¿Okis? Gracias a:

**nancyclaudinec **Arigatö, espero te guste el capítulo :33

**DULCECITO311 **omo, omo, que Mikoto se la puso fácil... por hoy, pero a lo largo de la historia pasarán más cosas , x33 gracias por comentar.

**Mitchel0420 **aww gracias, espero te guste.

**vane-Namikaze **Gracias :3

**C. Franklin **No, no me odies D: espero te guste el capítulo, es corto, pero con todo mi amor :')

**shizu-chan akira **Arigatö n_n

**hime-chan **a partir de este capítulo empiezan a... Quererse *0*

**cherry627 **Gracias, gracias, eso del tic me causó gracia cuando lo puse como parte de la personalidad de Sasuke, y pues bueno, gracias por leer :)

**Kimisse **Waaa tienes razón, no se les quita lo guapos ni volviendo a nacer *0*

**nely2 **Ya no tardan, ya no tardan .w.

**megan** Oww gracias.

Y espero sus comentarios, un saludo, nos leemos pronto Mary'


	11. Y pasaron los días

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi-sempai. La historia es completamente mía, favor de no plagearla o les lanzaré una antigua maldición Azteca C:

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**11: Y pasaron los días.**

_Se acostó y apagó las luces, como si siempre hubiese dormido a su lado, como si no fuesen extraños. Y pensó_: _Tal vez, me podría acostumbrar a esto. _

Los días habían pasado, como si siempre hubiesen hecho la misma rutina, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados el uno al otro. Los días pasaban como pasan la mayoría de los nuestros, monótonos sin buenas ni malas nuevas. No todo era tan normal, no claro que no. De lo más relevante era lo que sucedía en las mañanas de días laborales:

Sakura y Sasuke bajaban de _"su" _habitación (Porque raramente, siempre alguno de los dos tenía un pretexto para que la pelirrosa no abandonase la alcoba de Uchiha), ambos, junto al afamado Sr. Duff, desayunaban las delicias que Anko preparaba para ellos. Después de una irrelevante plática del Azabache y el hombre de plateada cabellera llegaba la hora de retirarse cada quien a su destino; Sasuke a su buffet o a algún tribunal a defender un caso; El señor Wallas a la embajada del tribunal Japonés; Sakura a sus deberes de asistente personal en las empresas Namikaze. Lo gracioso del asunto era el momento justo cuando se tenía que atravesar la puerta _¿Cómo despedirse?_ Era la cuestión. El primer día el señor americano se les quedó mirando, como esperando que se despidiesen cual Romeo y Julieta. El azabache y la pelirrosa se miraron con incomodidad nuevamente, con movimientos torpes y sonrisas falsas, Sakura depositó un beso en la mejilla del moreno y después de eso todos se retiraban. Con el paso del tiempo dicha acción se volvió menos fingida hasta lograr parecer algo de siempre.

Cuando Haruno terminaba su jornada laboral un auto (con el chofer de Uchiha dentro) la llevaba a su "casa", el primer día ese hecho le sorprendió y preocupó de sobremanera ¿Qué le diría a sus (ahora consideradas) amigas? _"¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que ahora soy la esposa falsa de Sasuke Uchiha"_ Si como no. Por suerte ese día ella fue la última en salir del edificio y nadie vio el lujoso transporte para ella. Acordó con el chofer que le esperaría unas cuadras más adelante, para que nadie sospechase.

Cada día que pasaban uno al lado del otro era una nueva aventura, una llena de discusiones, sonrojos y a veces palabras amables. Los desconocidos yo no lo era y ahora se conocían un poco más y a veces, aunque ambos lo negasen, era extraño no estar uno al lado del otro, ya sea en la mesa, la sala o en la cama (aunque en esta última ni siquiera se hablaban o hacían contacto)…

Año Nuevo se celebró al igual que la navidad; cena, charla, armas verbales de Mikoto hacia Sakura y un abrazo al final de la noche. Febrero inició y los días se fueron volviendo más cálidos, el amor empezaba a respirarse pues el dicho día catorce estaba a unos días.

El vientre de Haruno se abultó un poco más. Ya tenía tres mese de embarazo y en poco tiempo empezaría a notarse, cosa que empezaba a preocuparle al para de mentirosos ¿Cómo explicar eso? ¡No podían decir que la chica tenía colitis progresiva de nueve meses! Pero por el momento no se deberían preocupar por eso.

Por otro lado tenemos a Hyüga Hinata. En los mese que trascurrieron el rubio se alejó de ella, ya no la acosaba ni traía de aquí para allá a cualquier hora. Ahora de vez en cuando la saludaba sólo cuando le veía en la empresa. Ya no gritaba o sonreía al verle, simplemente decía un cordial _"Buenos días" _o _"Buenas tardes" _y si la ocasión lo ameritaba decía un frío _"¿Cómo está?", _pero se suponía que eso era lo que quería la pelinegra ¿no? Así que debería estar feliz porque él cumplió lo que ella le pidió ¿no? Aunque algo ya no era lo mismo, a pesar de actuar como alguien "normal" ya no era el mismo (dejemos a un lado la desaparición de su impulsiva actitud), sus sonrisas ya no trasmitían confianza ni calor, sus ojos parecían querer gritarle algo… pero después ese "algo" desaparecía, dejando dos orbes casi sin vida. Y aunque sus deseos de llevarse todo con mas calma fue concedido, ella no era feliz así y no debía (no podía) retractarse de su decisión.

La pequeña recepcionista, Matsuri, siguió con sus "lecciones" de emociones con el pelirrojo Sabaku No, aunque sus avances no fueron los esperados; lo único que el chico lograba era un leve sonrojo cuando la chica castaña se acercaba demasiado, cosa que la mujer (por lo distraída que la oji-ámbar era) ni cuenta se había dado, llegándose a autonombrar "La peor maestra de todos los tiempos". Este apodo le sacaba una mini sonrisa a Gaara cada vez que lo oía, y lo admitía; era agradable estar con ella.

La enamoradiza Ino vivía "un cuento de hadas" (como le decía a sus amigas) con _su _Sai. Era como si el destino estuviese jugando a su favor; en tan poco tiempo la rubia había perjurado que tenían un romance cual Romeo y Julieta (si la pobre supiese que ese fue un romance de tres días y acabó con nueve muertos…) que él la entendía, respetaba, escuchaba y amaba (aunque claro, hasta el momento no se lo había dicho), pero había un pequeño problema y surgió cuando Tenten había preguntado _"¿Y cómo se llama él?" _Ino quedó enmudeci

La castaña mayor no volvió a tener contacto con el primo de su amiga-colega y ni tenía intención de toparse con él. Ella concluyó; _"Creo que se dio cuenta de la verdad… bien por él" _Fue como si desapareciese de la faz de la tierra, y por un lado estaba bien, suponía. Aunque una cosa estaba presente en ella, nunca olvidaría aquellos bonitos ojos, ni tan formado cuerpo, tampoco olvidaría su seriedad absurda, y su estúpido ego, era un poco absurdo tener tantos sentimientos encontrados por una persona con la cual sólo conversaste dos o tres veces, y aun así ¿saben? En el fondo, muy en el fondo… lo extrañaría tarde o temprano.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La tarde comenzaba a caer dando paso a la noche; en la mansión Uchiha, los jueves era día de descanso, motivo por el cual Sakura estaba aún más sola. Era esa hora del día señor Duff todavía no regresaba y faltaba poco para la llegada de Sasuke.

-¡Ah!... que aburrido está el día. Si tan solo tuviese mi máquina de escribir…

Sakura se mantenía tumbada en el sillón de la sala principal hablando, en realidad, consigo misma, y una idea apareció en su mente. Aquella casa/mansión era demasiado enorme como para que no hubiese una máquina de escribir… o por lo menos papel y bolígrafo. Decidida se levantó de su asiento y salió a buscar por los diversos cuartos del lugar.

Buscó en la recepción, en los pasillos, en el cuarto de TV, en la sala de videojuegos (si, el hombre Sasuke Uchiha de 28 años hasta la fecha jugaba con videojuegos), y nada, y muy a su pesar dio fin a su (ahora) terminada búsqueda. Fatigada se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Entró temerosa al lugar, pues no quería que algún cuchillo de Anko le atravesase el rostro, una vez segura de que no había peligro, buscó un vaso y en su caminó encontró otra cosa; una puerta de metal en una esquina del lugar.

Curiosa y asegurándose de que nadie viese su intromisión, abrió dicha puerta y se encontró con una inmensa oscuridad, encendió una luz a su derecha y se topó con unas escaleras que llevaban a lo que suponía sería el sótano. Bajó con cautela las escaleras y se encontró con un nuevo pasillo igualmente iluminado, el lugar era muy amplio para ser el sótano, y entonces ¡Kabum! Se encontró con una puerta enorme, una de pino y de hojas corrediza.

Haruno miró por ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose que nadie la siguiese (se sentía toda una espía) recorrió una hoja y lo que vio en el interior fue una hermosa y elegante oficina; estantes con libros en cada pared, un escritorio en el medio y tras el mismo un cuadro del Uchiha, sillones finos y reconfortantes y sobre el caro escritorio vio la cosa más hermosa en toda su vida; una máquina de escribir, en color negro y sumamente limpia y nueva. Se acercó con cuidado al sillón tras el escritorio, se dejó caer y se arrimó al hermoso objeto; colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas; había papel colocado era como si el destino quisiese que ella escribiese ahí… pero algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo, se dejó vencer en el respaldo del sillón de cuero y vislumbró un cajón. Sonrió y lo abrió, y su contenido era algo que no lograba imaginar; una foto del azabache, sonriente junto a una bonita pelirroja que hacía gestos raros a la cámara.

El Sasuke de la foto era otro, sus ojos brillaban y no se veían tan opacos, su sonrisa no era la que le salía en la comisura de la boca siempre, no, era una amplia en la cual se le distinguían hasta la muelas, se veía más joven e incluso tenía el cabello sumamente encontró algo más sobre la fotografía, una dedicatoria al reverso; _"Para siempre" _decía. Algo en su pecho se quebró, se sintió infeliz y triste y lo peor del asunto es que no había razón para sentirse así.

Guardó la foto en su lugar y suspiró cansina. Una nota en papel amarillo caaptó su atención; _"Señor, le informo que ya cumplí con lo que me pidió y me he retirado a mi casa, pero necesito saber ¿qué hará con las cosas de "ella"? las he dejado en la segunda habitación para huéspedes, así que usted diga que hacer. –Liz 20-diciembre." _Una llave estaba puesta encima de la nota.

Y una batalla interna acontecía en su mente _"¿Espiaré las cosas de la dichosa "ella"?" _hacerlo estaba mal, porque no debía meterse donde no le llamaban, pero por otro lado como _"prometida"_ (aunque sea falsa) de Sasuke tenía derecho a saber… y sus argumentos no la convencían.

-Al carajo todo.

Tomo la llave en mano y salió del lugar, cerró todo lo que abrió y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la segunda planta, donde al fondo del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes, se acercó y tocó con cuidado el picaporte, lo giró delicadamente y efectivamente, tenía seguro. Miró la llave en su mano, la colocó y encajaba a la perfección, le dio vuelta y el seguro se quitó, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó impresionada; era un hermoso cuarto, empolvado, pero hermoso al fin.

Entró con cautela; todo era tan fino, de colores pastel y cortinas de seda. Se giró un poco y un tocador con barra de mármol llamó su atención. Sobre el, mas fotos de esa pelirroja desconocida junto a Sasuke adornaban el lugar; tomó una entre manos, en ésta sólo se encontraba la pelirroja. Y una ola de celos la invadió, porque aquella pelirroja tenía una larga, sedosa y suelta cabellera, uno hermoso ojos, los labios carnosos, los senos grandes y las piernas largas, se vestía elegantemente pero sin perder un estilo rebelde, y por sobre todas las cosas la pelirroja no era una niña… _"en cambio yo…" _pensó. Dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y abrió un cajón del tocador. Dentro alrededor de cincuenta o sesenta cartas en su respectivo sobre se encontraban revueltas por todo el cajón.

-_Para Sasuke_ –leyó en el sobre de una que tomó al azar. Sacó el papel de adentro del sobre y notó que el aroma de un perfume era desprendido del escrito;

_"Amor, ha sido un excelente día hoy. Ahora sé porque te amo más cada día y nunca se borrarán de mi los momentos que pasamos juntos. En este aniversario aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, el cómo me cautivaste y en cómo me declaraste la dueña de tu sueño…"_

Cerró el papel al igual que los ojos. No soportaba leerlo. Algo en ella se moría al leer profanaciones de amor hacia Uchiha y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ella no se sentía así desde la su primer año de universidad, tan furiosa con una chica que relativamente no le había hecho nada. Suspiró cancina. Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo se estaba haciendo sufrir. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cosa horrorosa; una enorme rata obre la gaveta que al percatarse de que fue descubierta salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Aaaah! –La pelirrosa retrocedió de inmediato, chocando con el tocador y a su vez provocando la caída de una caja de porcelana, la cual, al hacer contacto con el suelo se hizo mil pedazos y dejó al descubierto una sortija. -¡Mierda! –Sakura de inclinó de inmediato a recoger el desfiguro y antes de que una de sus manos tocase el primer pedacito de porcelana, un fuerte agarre la obligó a levantarse de sopetón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Uchiha le miraba furioso, con el ceño fruncido (más de lo normal) y los dientes apretados. Sakura tenía una carta en la mano y frente a ella una cajita de porcelana rota frente a ella. -¿Cómo entraste? ¡¿Con permiso de quién?!... ¡Contesta!

-Lo que pasa es que… no era mi intención… no pensé que-

-¡Si! Exacto, ¡No pensaste! Y a veces dudo que pienses al hacer las cosas, claro está. Ya no puedo dejarte sola en la casa porque esculcas _mis_ cartas, rompes _mis_ cosas y ¡te metes en lo que no te importa! Nunca debí meterte aquí… eres sólo una mocosa molesta –el rostro lo tenía ligeramente rojo de la furia y la respiración agitada por hablar tanto tan rápidamente, mientras la pelirrosa se mantenía cayada y con la cabeza agachada.

-Y-yo… -Haruno apretó los labios y se sintió morir. Era la cosa más rara del mundo, se sentía tan culpable, ofendida e impotente… como si la hubieran empujado a un poso en caída libre. Su respiración se agitó y el aire se le escapaba. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Como pudo, temblorosa, salió corriendo del cuarto, chocando con él y con algunos muebles.

Una vez el moreno estuvo solo sus hombros se destensaron y volvió a su postura rígida y de elegancia. Alzó la cabeza. Suspiro ahogadamente. Colocó una mano en el puente de su nariz. Tal vez, se le había pasado un poco la mano…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura se refugiaba bajo la barra de la cocina. Pequeñas gotas de lágrimas se escondían en sus párpados, gritando por salir. Pero ella no lloraría. Se había prometido ser más fuerte. Pero no podía cumplir todas sus promesas, nunca pudo.

-Debería… debería irme de aquí… yo… yo…

_"-Sakura, no es de valientes culpar a los demás por tus errores–dijo una vez su madre –aunque vaya en contra del orgullo, si fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa, ahora pídele perdón a tu prima…"_

Claro que aquella vez se disculpó de mala gana y falsamente, total, solo era una disputa con su tonta prima. Pero esto era diferente, se trataba de un estúpido que despertó raras emociones en ella. Y que ahora le odiaba… Entonces ¿Qué hacer?

Medito un poco más, y llegó a una clara decisión. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

Sabía que hacer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uchiha dio otro sorbo a su Wiskey, parado en el barandal de su alcoba, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Había algo un su estómago que molestaba un sentimiento raro, algo que raras veces (siendo abogado) sentía… algo… ¿Cuál era la palabra?... _culpa_. Susurró su conciencia. Agitó un poco su cabeza y se terminó la bebida de un sorbo.

Él no había hecho nada malo… no tenía por qué sentir culpa… tal vez se le pasó la mano con sus venenosas palabras. Pero ella rompió todo concepto de "Respeto a la privacidad"…

Aunque el como "caballero" que era, aunque no fuese su culpa y aunque fuese en contra del orgullo, tenía que pedir… pedir… _"perdón"_.

Dejó el vaso en la orilla del barandal blanco que surcaba el balcón. Dio media vuelta y coloco ambas manos en su nuca. Tanto estrés le machacaba el cuello. Se acercó al picaporte de su puerta y como quien no quiere la cosa la colocó sobre la perilla y en el preciso segundo antes de girarla unos golpes llamando a la puerta lo sorprendieron. Como acto reflejo y sin detenerse a pensar abrió la puerta. Frente a él apenas si distinguió a la pelirrosa que poco después se abalanzó contra su cuerpo aferrándose cual sanguijuela a su pecho, con los brazos bien enredados por su torso.

-Eres muy enana –mencionó Sasuke casi como un mal chiste para romper el hielo al notar que la melena rosada apenas si le llegaba al hombro.

-Perdón… no era mi intención romper tus cosas o espiar tus cartas… -dijo enojada.

-¿Qué? –o si, y si antes se sentía culpable ahora se sentía estúpido y culpable.

-No lo repetiré –la oji-jade hundía su cara en el pecho rígido del maldito azabache que olía jodidamente bien. Sintió el mentón de Sasuke recargarse en su cabeza y como un suspiró algo extraño salió de su boca.

-Karin –su tono altanero había bajado por uno desconsolado. –Así se llama. Fue mi novia por tres años. ¿Sabes? Todo parecía perfecto con ella. La conocí por el trabajo, ella era una modelo exótica de las empresas Namikaze. Parecía que todo marchaba bien, claro, a mi madre nunca le agradó _"esa cualquiera"_, si así le decía siempre. Pero un día, en una cena con mi familia yo… le propuse m-matrimonio y ella, joven, con fama y dinero, con toda la seguridad del mundo me contestó _"Sasuke, perdón… pero no. Soy muy joven para casarme… eso no está en mis planes por ahora. Yo no creo en eso del amor eterno. Yo no quiero tener hijos ni nada por el estilo, yo no nacía para ser esposa… será mejor separarnos" _se largó y tres meses después se casó con el dueño de una agencia de modas. Entonces me comenzó a importar poco la gente… no me importaba si los ería o los traba groseramente, creo que la lección que eso me dejó es nunca confiar en las palabras de los demás, pues todas están vacías y todos son falsos. Y luego llegas tú, desgraciada, y haces que me preocupe por ti ¿Quién te crees?

Sakura callaba escondida en el pecho de Sasuke. Se sentía tan… confusa. Él le tenía la suficiente confianza como para declararle todo aquello y el suficiente _cariño _para preocuparse por ella… y entonces lo supo. Él le quería.

-_Se llamaba Sasori…_

* * *

So fucking harcore! *0* así es, el siguiente capítulo descubrirán TODO sobre Sakura, así que si tienen alguna duda de la historia coméntenla ahora y en el siguiente capítulo "Sakura" aclarará todo D: PErdón por la tardanza pero como es costumbre se atrabezó ante mi un anime que me dejó así *0* Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OMFG! ustedes dirán "¿No lo habías visto?" Pues no y me enamoré... *w* así que lo comenzé a ver pero wow espero que les guste el capítulo y me regalen un comentario. Ahora, gracias a:

**DULCECITO311 **Te diré que mi idea inicial de Sakura es algui que está cansada de que todos le den la espalda y ella trata de no hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a ella. Muchas gracias por comentar :33

**aRiElLa 95 **Jajaja, me divirtió tu comentario y tienes razón, Sakura es mejor x33

**nancyclaudinec **gracias por comentar :33

**Mitchel0420 **espero te guste el capítulo, saludos :33

**Valeria16 ***n* perdón pero esa era la pauta para entrar a lo mero bueno *w* espero este te agrade

**Amaterasu **Gracias, y bienvenida a mi retorcida mente Cx

**cerezo-angie **Gracias por comentar C:

**cherry627 **Holy~ si bueno, esa frase no me pertenece, la saqué de una de mis "caricaturas" favoritas "Daria" yo amo a esa maldita, te recomiendo ver algún capítulo es muy buena, gracias por comentar :33

**yop **Yo no te odio *u* jajaja gracias por leer y comentar.

**Melisa xD **e-e-esto... claro que tendrá continuación la historia de Tenten... creo .-. Jajaja no mentira, obviamente sí, es mi segunda pareja favorita, nunca los separaría (*u*) gracias por comentar.

Y a todos los que no comentan pero si leen tengo dos cosas que decir: 1; Holy \(*u*)/ 2; Comenten madafakas 7n7

Nos leemos luego, besos :33


	12. Me cansé

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_"recuerdos de Sakura"_

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**_12: me cansé._**

_Sakura callaba escondida en el pecho de Sasuke. Se sentía tan… confundida_. _Él le tenía la suficiente confianza como para declararle todo aquello y el suficiente cariño para preocuparse por ella… y entonces lo supo. Él le quería._

-_Se llamaba Sasori…_

El moreno se sorprendió un poco y guardó silencio invitándola a continuar con el relato.

-Todo empezó cuando entré a mi facultad en la universidad. Recuerdo no era muy sociable… bueno, no era nada sociable, nunca fui buena tratando a la gente. Recuerdo que cuando entré me sentí tan poca cosa en aquella inmensa escuela, y créeme que tener el cabello rosa no ayudaba –rió melancólica, casi como lamento –la mayoría de las personas en mi clase ni se me acercaban, no le tome importancia y entonces, un día como cualquier otro vi a un tipo pelirrojo de ojos ámbar que me cautivó, claro, al principio creí, era pura atracción física, cosa sin importancia… él entró a mi grupo en la facultad de letras y se ya así me gustaba, cuando fue el primero en dirigirme, amablemente, la palabra –suspiró –tuve mi primer "enamoramiento". Me ponía nerviosa al hablar con él, lo celaba a distancia e imaginaba diversos escenarios de él y yo juntos… toda esa mierda que te pasa cuando te "enamoras". –Uchiha dejó escapar una risilla sincera, y Sakura continuó. –Y llegó el día en que, no sé si fue casualidad o destino, acabé confesándole mis sentimientos y ¡oh! Sorpresa, él me correspondía… en ése momento, en ese estúpido y vano momento, fui feliz desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Sakura suspiró más hondamente y el de ojos ónix aferró más su agarre, dándole confianza, haciéndole entender que él la escuchaba.

-Comenzamos a salir, como cualquier pareja. Él era mi todo, su sonrisa, su cabello, su voz, su actitud vanidosa y tierna… simple y jodido amor. Y bueno… después de haber salido por año y medio… siendo jóvenes y estúpidos… él… yo… le dicen "curiosidad"… yo digo que estábamos muy calientes…

-Omite los detalles –interrumpió con deje de molestia el Uchiha. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pasó, lo que tenía que "pasar" y… -la garganta se le comenzó a resecar –p-pasado un mes, la regla no me llegó y… -la voz se le volvía un agudo hilo –me asusté –un gemido se hizo presente, de verdad, estaba llorando sin pudor –me realicé tres p-pruebas de embarazo… positivo –susurró –no sabía qué hacer –rió sarcástica entre los sollozos –mi primer pensamiento fue "¿de verdad soy tan estúpida para caer en esto?". Me reuní con Sasori ese mismo día… le conté lo que sucedía:

_"-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Soy muy joven para esto, Sakura!... a-además ¿cómo se que es mío?"_

_"-No seas desgraciado, ¡claro que es tuyo! Yo también soy joven… pero ya no nos podemos arrepentir"_

_"-Sakura, existe el… aborto"_

_"-No repitas esa estúpida palabra"_

_"-Sakura… perdón… pero no cuente conmigo, ya no más"_

_"-¡Sasori!... no me puedes abandonar ¡No puedes! ¡Sasori!"_

-Salió por la puerta principal, entró a su auto, arrancó y se fue sin voltear atrás –sus mejilla eran bañadas con las saladas lágrimas derramadas por los ojos jade –desgraciado. Entonces caí en un pánico aún peor, ahora sí estaba sola, claro que lo podía obligar a mantenernos, pero seguiría sola… Pasó media hora y mi celular sonó. Sin ánimos contesté, era ese marica:

_"-¿Qué quieres?_ –le contesté molesta_"_

_-Perdón. _

_-¿De verdad crees que te perdonaré así de fácil? ¡Sasori!... me abandonaste._

_-Losé, pero, cuando estaba en el auto me di cuenta de que… no podría vivir sin ti _–no supe que decir y lo dejé continuar _–me arrepiento. Tienes razón, ambos somos responsables de lo que hicimos… y sé que tal vez ya no perdones después de lo que te dije, fui el mayor idiota y no sabes cómo me arrepiento… pero… quiero estar contigo,… con ustedes. Me haré responsable, Saku. _

-No sabía cómo reaccionar, al principio, con lo desesperada que estaba me alegré.

_-Te… perdono._

_-Gracias, Saku. Ahora mismo voy en el auto de regreso a tu casa. Hablaremos con tus padres._

_-¿N-No es muy pronto?_

_-Todo estará bien. Estaremos juntos… Sakura… te amo-_

-Oí un rechinido y después la llamada se cortó. No le tomé importancia, pues él lo había dicho "todo estará bien" y para mí, en ese momento, si él lo decía era verdad. Lo esperé… y lo esperé… y lo esperé… y nunca llegó –sollozó aún más –me dormí odiándolo ese día. A la mañana siguiente tocaron a mi puerta; eran oficiales,

_-¿Señorita Haruno Sakura?_

_-S-Sí… ¿Puedo ayudarle? _–Mi madre siempre dijo que cuando un policía o un militar tocaba a tu puerta, nada bueno sucedía.

_-Ayer, por la tarde, el señor Kamamura Sasori sufrió un accidente automovilístico _–Y ya no hacía falta más, ya sabía lo que seguía, y mi corazón se deshizo, me sentí morir… dolía tanto, que casi desfallecía _–El accidente se originó por un auto fuera de control que se pasó un alto y estrelló al señor Kamamura, quien no se dio cuenta, pues iba hablando por teléfono. Volcó el carro del señor Kamamura cuatro metros. La ambulancia arribó rápido, pero… pero el señor ya estaba muy grave, ya no se podía hacer mucho… él dio su nombre y dirección como referencia durante el traslado al hospital, pero en cuanto llegaron al hospital, él… murió. Lo lamentamos._

-La noticia… reconocer el cuerpo… e-el funeral… todo parecía tan irreal, como una pesadilla, una muy horrible. Días después, les conté todo a mis padres;

_-¿P-papá?_

_-No… Yo…_

_-¿Mamá?... Papá te juro que-_

_-¡No! Sakura, tú ya no eres mi hija… te doy tres días para largarte de mi vida. Me decepcionas._

_-¿Mamá?..._

-Siempre consideré a mi madre como lo más cercano a un héroe, y ese día, en el que sin decir nada, me dio la espalda y se marchó, supe que estaba sola, tan sola que ya no sabía si me tenía a mí misma. –la humedad en el pecho del mayor era bastante notoria, pero no importaba.

Quería consolar a la pobre mujer que lloraba en sus brazos, y cuando oyó el relato, supo que ser abandonado por tu novia no era precisamente el fin del mundo.

-Después conocí a Temari-sama quien dio inicio a la fase más feliz de mi vida. Conocí a Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Matsuri… y… a ti.

Un espasmo invadió el cuerpo fornido del moreno. Algo no era normal en él. No era frío y se interesaba por alguien además de él, de verdad, algo no era normal. Y tal vez eso sucedió cuando se dio cuenta que él, ahora, formaba parte de su vida (de ella).

La cabeza le comenzaba a doler, estaba tan consternado por tremenda historia, y mira que él era abogado, había oído de todo. Tal vez la razón por la cual la historia era abrumadora era el hecho de saber que a quien le había sucedido era Sakura, una persona real y desprotegida… completamente sola, que ahora solo encontraba consuelo en sus brazos. Alguien que le tomaba muy en cuenta, que le volvía loco y que le inspiraba… ¿Cariño?

-S-Sasuke… -llamó la chica.

-¿Hn? –le dio a entender que tenía su atención.

-Te quiero…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Hinata, no vienes? –preguntó la rubia tomando el abrigo y su bolsa al igual que la castaña.

-No. Me quedaré un rato más… casi termino estos bocetos –bostezó estirándose –me iré después.

-No te quedes muy tarde, o se hará noche y ya casi no habrá nadie, adiós. –Dijo la castaña y ambas mujeres salieron del taller.

La pelinegra hacía elegantes trazos en un amplio lienzo con un lápiz. Ese trabajo le encantaba… estuvo así cerca de hora y media, hasta que los ojos le ardieron. Se talló con fuerza los orbes opalinos y dejó a un lado su diseño. Tomó su abrigo y bolso, bostezó una última vez y apagó las luces de la oficina. Se dirigió al elevador presionando el botón para indicar su parada. Subió al ascensor y marcó la recepción. Iba muy tranquila, pensando en sus asuntos, como cualquier persona distraída y un piso antes de su parada las puertas se abrieron.

Hinata se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos a un Namikaze un tanto… raro frente a ella. Llevaba la corbata aflojada y los primeros dos botones de su pulcra camisa blanca desabrochados, el saco abierto y con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello desordenado formándole un flequillo largo.

-Hinata-chwan~… o perdón… Hyüga-san, jaja~ -El rubio entró, con traspiés en el camino, al elevador. Y una vez adentro se recargó en una de las cuatro paredes del lugar.

-¿S-Se siente bien, Namikaze-san? –preguntó la chica percibiendo el fuerte olor a Wiskey, era obvio, el hombre estaba ebrio con todas las letras de la palabra.

-Sí Hyüga-san… Namikaze-san está per-fec-to… Hyüga-san… Hyüuuga-san~ Jajaja~ ¡ahhh! –suspiró y permaneció callado. El ascensor se detuvo, señol de que tenían que salir. En recepción ya no había nadie, ni Matsuri.

-N-Namikaze-san, tenemos que salir… -silencio –Namikaze-san… ¿Namikaze…? –El hombre recargado en la pared del ascensor se resbaló hasta caer boca arriba al piso -¡N-Naruto-kun! –La chica colocó su bolsa en su hombro, y como pudo, ayudó al rubio a levantarse.

-¡Estoooy bien! –dijo el oji celeste ya en pie –Hyüuuga-san~

-N-no, no lo estás. –La pelinegra, como pudo, con el rubio recargado en su hombro, salió y tomo un taxi. Con ayuda del conductor metió al hombre en el auto. –Namikaze-san ¿dónde vives?

-¿Dónde?... ¡No sé!... No, no, no, no, no espera… vivo en… calle Shou, número siete colonia "O"… sí, ahí vivo Hyüuuga-san –el chico se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, cayendo dormido.

-Llévenos ahí, por favor.

El taxista obedeció, condujo a la lujosa colonia y al llegar en la reja principal del lugar pidieron una identificación que certificase que vivían ahí. Hinata buscó en las bolsas del saco del rubio su cartera (haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso, razón por la cual comenzó a reír) y al mostrar su identificación al guardia, éste les dejó entrar inmediatamente. Buscaron el número dicho y una vez ahí bajaron del auto. Hinata pagó (con el dinero de él, claro) y el conductor se fue. El lugar era muy grande y bonito, como todas las casas de ese lugar.

-N-Namikaze-san ¿y sus llaves?

-Aquí~ -mostró unas llaves entregándoselas a la pelinegra.

Hinata, ya mareada por el fuerte olor que despedía el hombre a su lado, abrió la enorme puerta del lugar, aún con el rubio a cuestas. Una vez adentro, lo tumbó en un amplísimo sillón que encontró.

-Descanse, Namikaze-san –suspiró, agarró con fuerza su bolso y se dispuso a salir.

-¡No! –contestó el hombre ebrio casi en un puchero.

-¿P-perdón? –se detuvo la Hyüga al oír la "respuesta".

-No te vayas Hyüga-san~ -se reincorporó, como pudo, sentándose en el sillón.

-E-Está borracho, Namikaze-san, -se sonrojó un poco –y ya es muy tarde. –Sonrió melancólica –hasta mañana.

El rubio jaló la muñeca de Hinata. La mujer en un traspié con la alfombra, cayó en el sillón y su bolsa fue a dar sabrá dios dónde. El rubio se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y la arrinconó con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. A esta altura, la pobre oji opalina ya había pasado por todos los tonos rojizos existentes. El aliento tan repugnante (para la pelinegra) a alcohol caro que despedía el rubio chocaba con los rosados labios de la pelinegra.

-Hyüuga-san~… ¿Por qué te tengo que llamar "Hyüga-san", Hyüuuga-san?

-N-N-Namikaze… -susurró apenada.

-Yo, te quiero llamar Hinata-chwan~… ¡pero tú…! –susurraba como si no se diese cuenta la distancia que tenían uno del otro. –No entiendo… creí que estábamos bien que…

-M-Me tengo q-q-que ir –colocó las manos en el pecho del oji celeste, empujándolo. –Y-Ya es muy-y tarde…

-Ahí vas de nuevo…

-Na-Naruto-kun… -se dio por vencida al darse cuenta que aún ebrio, no podía oponerle resistencia. -¿P-P-Por qué lo haces… p-por qué te-e embriagas?

-Por tí~ -ese tono cantarín le ponía los cabellos de la nuca de punta. –Ya me harte, Hinata-chwan. No me gusta fingir…

-¿F-Fingir? –ahora sí, la mujer no entendía nada.

Neruto, con una mano tomó la barbilla de la oji opalina y la centró con su mirada, los ojos celestes que tanto fascinaban a la Hyüga. Con un lento movimiento hizo nula la corta distancia que había entre ambos. Le rozó los labios delicadamente una, dos, tres veces, disfrutando una más que la anterior. La cara de la pelinegra ardía de la vergüenza que tenía. El contacto era delicado, casi inocente, casi mágico, como un sueño.

Y todo sentido de coherencia en la pelinegra desapareció, ya no le importaba la hora tan tarde, el lugar tan oscuro, el olor a wiskey o si el que estaba encima era el hijo te su jefe. No. Sólo importaba la acción y el momento, y entre beso y beso, las cosas subieron de tono.

Una trabieza mano del hombre bajó de su barbilla a su cadera, tratando, torpemente, de encontrar en inicio de la blusa y en cuanto lo encontró, su fría mano toco el tibio vientre de la oji opaline, provocándole un espasmo inesperado.

-N-N-No… yo… -Se sentía apenada, ella no era así. Con ella no te podías acostar a la primera, sea quien sea. El rubio sonrió, ya no estaba completamente perdido. Sacó su mano de ahí y la colocó nuevamente en su rostro (de ella) y los besos inocentes volvieron, haciendo palpitar con fuerza el corazón de la pelinegra, y un susurró la descolocó;

-_Me cansé de fingir que no te amo… _

* * *

Asadfghjkl ¡OMFG! *0* no, no, no, no, no me gustó el capítulo en lo personal xCx y perdón si tardé, todo es culpa de Katekyo Hitman Rebor! los guardianes me enamoraron *¬* Gracias a:

**nancyclaudinec **No sheto, no soy mala *n* asadsasdsa gracias por comentar Nancy-nee-san espero te agrade el capítulo ;33

**Kunoichi2518 **Chan, chan, chan, chaaan... apuesto a que nadie se esperaba eso de Sasori ¿ehh? pero sí, estos dos todavía les falta camino por recorrer :33

asdasdsad Gracias por comentar Cx

**aRiElLa 95** Espero te guste :)

**DULCECITO311 ***aplaude* oh, que hermosas palabras C': sobre lo del gato; "La curiosidad mató al gato... pero murió sabiendo". Tienes toda la razón, espero te agrade el caítulo.

**cherry627 **Ay, gracias, me algas, me alaga, muchas gracias por comentar, ya vez que ese Naruhina es medio bipolar, Cx

**Aiko-Uchiha05 **Bienvenida a mi retorcida mente fanfictionera, espero te agrade la historia x33

**Mapiushka **Jajaja x33 Saso-kun en mi historia no es malo *n* y sí, mi musa es mi gato ( y otro desgraciado con nombre y apellido */*) y viéndolo una tarde, mientras estaba haciendo, en realidad nada, me llegó la inspiración para este capítulo *0* espero te guste~

**Mitorolas **asdadsdasad lo sé, lo sé, gracias por comentar :D

**sakurita196 **Espero no haber tardado mucho ;33

**sakura1111 **Oi, perdón pero a mi si me gusta el Naruhina y la separación era temporal *m* espero aún así sigas con la historia, y si no, pues fue un gusto que me hayas leído C:

**Thaly de Elric **Oi, espero te guste x3

**Melisa xD **Lo sé, lo sé, esa frase es mi muletilla en muchas ocasiones xD Espero te haya aclarado todo C:

**cerezo-angie **Sí, créeme que me tomé mi tiempo en decidir quién sería el padre, e Ita-kun era un candidato (yo igual quería que se pareciese a Sasuke xDD) pero después decidí que necesitaba a Ita-kun para otras cosillas ;33 así que no lo podía matar Dx (aunque matar a Saso-kun igual fue difícil D'x) espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**yop **Lo sé, lo sé, soy una loquilla, anou, espero te guste el capítulo :D

Y a todos los que no comentan pero si leen tengo dos cosas que decir: 1; Holy \(*u*)/ 2; Comenten madafakas 7n7

Nos leemos luego, besos :33


	13. ¿Qué le está pasando?

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son creación del estúpido y sensual Kishimoto-senpai._

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**_13. ¿Qué le está pasando?_**

_Y los besos inocentes volvieron, haciendo palpitar con fuerza el corazón de la pelinegra, y un susurró la descolocó;_

-_Me cansé de fingir que no te amo… _

[…]

-Te quiero…

El azabache se volvió de piedra, hasta juró haber dejado de respirar por algunos segundos. La incomodidad volvió y el nerviosismo le recorrió el cuerpo; no sabía que decir. Literalmente, el disco se le borró, hasta el cómo hablar se le había olvidado.

Sakura notó la repentina incomodidad, pero no le dio importancia, en todo caso, no había dicho aquello para ser correspondida, que le dijera una palabra "bonita", o algo por el estilo. No. Ella lo dijo con un fin más inocente y sensato, lo dijo por el simple hecho de que lo quería decir, sólo eso.

-¡Oh! Aquí están.

A sus espaldas la voz hablando japonés con aires de acento estadounidense los sacó de la burbuja de charla íntima en la que se habían sumergido. Ambos se separaron como niños que habían hecho algo malo.

-Los estaba buscando. ¿Bajamos a cenar? –Preguntó el hombre de ojos azules con su sonrisa tan blanca y las manos en los bolsillos del saco.

-Claro. –Respondió el azabache, y sin mirar atrás, salió del cuarto.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –Preguntó el hombre a la oji jade.

-¿Eh?... ¡N-No, nada, nada! –Sonrió –en fin, bajemos a cenar.

[…]

La mañana chocó en forma de rayos de sol en la punta de sus pies, dándole una sensación agradable que poco a poco subió por sus piernas. Oyó algunos pájaros cantar y el sonido de la tetera hirviendo. Y el lugar donde estaba acostada era particularmente más cómodo de lo normal. Se removió entre la pequeña frazada que no era lo suficientemente grande para taparla de hombros a pies. Era una bonita mañana para ser… ¿Qué día era? No lo sabía, ni le importaba, ya tendría una excusa para su retardo con su jefa. Su jefa, la señora Kushina, esposa del jefe Minato, ambos padres de…:

-Hinata-chan… -un susurro en su nuca con un ligero olor a wiskey la hizo reaccionar.

No estaba en su casa, no estaba en su cuarto, no estaba en su cama y no estaba sola.

Se levantó apresurada, o bueno, eso trató, pues un brazo más grande que los suyos la rodeaba por completo de la cintura y una pesada pierna se encimaba sobre las suyas. La tenían sometida en algún tipo de prisión humana. El rubio se removió en su lugar atrayendo más el cuerpo de su prisionera hacia él y rodándola de tal manera en que quedaron frente a frente.

Hinata suspiró cansada. Como punto a su favor tenía el hecho de que estaban vestidos, motivo menos para preocuparse. Otra cosa era el saber ¿quién les había arropado? La pregunta se desenmascaró cuando un hombre alto de raro peinado hacia atrás se colocó frente a ellos.

-Joven Namikaze, levántese. –La pelinegra se sintió ignorada.

-Bruce, no molestes… -murmuró el hombre rubio frente a ella.

-Se le hará tarde. Además, creo que también está retardando a la señorita.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con unos ojos color opalino y un sonrojo sobre la piel pálida del cuerpo ajeno. Como si hubiese metido las manos al fuego, retiró de inmediato los brazos y su pierna del agarre, permitiendo sentarse a la peli negra.

-H-Hinata-chan yo… -comenzó una vez reintegrado, pero acto seguido todo le dio vueltas y un punzante dolor en la sien lo obligó a llevarse una mano al lugar adolorido. El pequeño rayo de luz lo cegó como si fuese el mismo sol frente a él; resaca. –Yo… ¡Auch!... ¡Ati-ti-ti-ti!... ¡Ahh! ¡Duele! –no sabía cuál de todos sus males atender primero.

-Es normal tener una resaca, joven Namikaze, me encontré con que las reservas de wiskey estaban vacías ¿acaso tomó en el trabajo? –Preguntó el mayordomo, mofándose en secreto.

-Deja los sermones para otro rato… prepárame algo para el dolor, por favor Bruce. –se masajeaba la cien y apretaba los ojos.

-Enseguida, el desayuno estará listo en un momento. –se retiró sin más el apompado mayordomo.

Y por segunda vez esa mañana, Hinata se sentía ignorada. La oji opalina sacudió un poco su cabeza. Se colocó los zapatos de tacón y encontró su bolsa por la mesa de centro.

-Q-Q-Que se mejore, N-Namikaze-san.

-No te vayas…

Y Hinata sabía que se tenía que ir, porque la noche anterior él le había dicho lo mismo, y habían acabado en una embarazosa situación. Ella lo sabía a la perfección, pero ¡ah! La necedad de querer llevarse la contraria a sí misma. Se detuvo, más no tuvo el valor de voltear a verle.

-Perdón. –Dijo él.

-¿P-Por qué?

-No sé.

Una risa aguda y bajita se le escapó a la mujer de cabellera negra. Se dio lentamente la vuelta, encontrándose con el cálido rostro del rubio que había creído extinto; de nuevo era él. Le sonrió, aun apenada. Él correspondió la sonrisa, pasó una mano por su dorada cabellera, dejándola en la nuca.

-… ¿Es cierto? –Preguntó ella.

-¿Cierto?... ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó con una ceja ligeramente más arriba que la otra.

-Lo… de anoche-e –contestó ella, colocando un largo mechón de su larga cabellera tras su oreja. Él seguía sin comprender nada. Los ojos Hyüga se clavaron en el suelo –sobre… si tu… ¿tú me…a-amas?

Naruto dejó caer las manos a ambos costados, un tanto sorprendido ¿había dicho algo así? Tosió. Pasó el dedo índice por debajo de su nariz, como rascándola.

-¿No es obvio?

Hinta dio un respingo.

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué?... N-No me conoces bien… ¡N-Ni siquiera sabes mucho de mí!... prácticamente, t-tú no me conoces… No te p-puedes enamoras de alguien-n que no-

-¿Y? –Interrumpió Namikaze –dime, ¿crees que el amor tiene reglas, un manual o algo por el estilo?... ¡AH! Sólo se siente y ya, fin. –Concluyó metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-Si es a-así ¿Cómo lo-o sabes…cómo sabes que amas a alguien que casi no conoces?... podrías sentir lo mismo de c-cualquiera.

-sólo lo sé. Sé que no te conozco, sé que probablemente no te caiga del todo bien, sé que estropeé todo al principio. Y también sé que no eres cualquiera, porque sé que te amo.

El razonamiento era tan estúpidamente correcto, que Hinata no podía objetar algo. Y se sintió feliz, muy, muy feliz, tan feliz como sólo se podía sentir uno al ser amado. Una felicidad tan inocente e infantil que te hacía sonreír sin razón. Apretó los labios y sus ojos se humedecieron. Una lágrima se le escapó y rápidamente la quitó con el dorso de su mano.

-¡¿Por qué lloras?! –dijo preocupado el rubio, acercándose un poco a ella.

-Porque… y-yo también te amo. –Sonrió, y por primera vez, estaba llorando de felicidad.

[…]

-Are –suspiró la de cabellera rubia. –Ya es muy tarde y Hinata-chan no ha llegado.

-¿Se encontrará bien? –preguntó Sakura desde su lugar en la entrada.

-¡¿Y si le pasó algo?! –la de ojos celestes saltó de su lugar.

-Ella está bien. Tal vez sólo se le hizo tarde, no hay razón para preocuparse. –Concluyó con voz pasiva la castaña Tenten desde su lugar de trabajo, sin dejar de hacer un nuevo boceto.

-Tienes razón, Tenten-chan. –Ino se dejó caer en un sofá del lugar. Después de unos minutos sonrió. -¡Estoy feliz!

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, casi por obligación la de ojos chocolates.

-Porque ahora en la fiesta de San Valentín de la compañía si tendré pareja ¿y saben quién es?

-¿"Sai-kun"? –respondió/preguntó la castaña.

-¡Sai-kun! ¡Ah! –suspiró con aires de ensoñación. –Es que él es… tan el indicado. ¿Saben cómo me llama? Me dice linda. Además es súper educado, y tan guapo. Es sumamente culto y muy inteligente es como…

-_"el príncipe que buscaba" _–completaron la peli rosa y la castaña al unísono. –Lo dices a diario.

-¡Pero es que es verdad!

-Por cierto, ¿ya averiguaste cuál es su nombre completo? ¿Su edad? ¿Dónde estudió? ¿Su familia? –reprochó la castaña.

-Son detalles insignificantes… -respondió una rubia un poco desanimada.

-¿Insignificantes?... pero eso es lo esencial que se debe saber de una persona.

-Yo…

_Flash Back_

_El azabache de tez pálida caminaba junto a la rubia, ambos entrelazando los brazos. El centro comercial estaba algo lleno, pero para la rubia parecía que sólo existían los dos. A veces la rubia llegaba a creer que, tal vez, en realidad ellos dos eran personajes de un cuento de hadas y que podrían vivir felices para siempre. "¿Y cómo se llama él? Su nombre completo, claro" recordó la pregunta de su compañera de trabajo._

_-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó el azabache al notar a la oji celeste menos parlanchina que de costumbre, porque en las semanas que llevaban "saliendo" había descubierto que la rubia hablaba hasta por los codos, más no le importaba, pues cada plática que tenían era sumamente interesante._

_-¿Yo? Nada… bueno…_

_-¿Bueno? –repitió el hombre._

_-Sai-kun ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó deteniéndose en medio del centro comercial._

_-Sai –bromeó el de piel pálida con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida que asustaba a algunas personas, aunque no era el caso de la rubia, no le hizo ni tantita gracia -¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-Bueno, nosotros somos… -la rubia enmudeció. En realidad, no eran nada. Tal vez compañeros de trabajo o conocidos, pero algo más personal -¿Qué somos?_

_-Ino, no hay razón para preocuparse por eso, son… detalles insignificantes._

_-¿Insignificantes?... yo no lo veo de esa manera creo-_

_-Vamos a comer pastel. –Dio fin a la plática el joven._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Yo… supongo es porque no se lo he preguntado –mintió, con una sonrisa forzada –pero pronto lo haré.

-La vida no es un cuento de hadas, Ino, no puedes ir por ahí enamorándote y creyendo que con sólo eso serás feliz… deberías poner los pies en la tierra.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la oji celeste, se sintió mal y tuvo miedo, tal vez, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, o tal vez tenía miedo de no poder vivir fuera de su cuento de hadas. Suspiró y sonrió.

-Araaa~ Tenten-chan estás más pesimista de lo normal desde que el primo de Hina-chan ya no ha aparecido por aquí. –Soltó la rubia con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados. Sakura rió poquito al notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

-¡M-Mentira!... yo a ese ni le hablaba. –Se excusó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿En serio? Porque Matsuri-chan me ha contado "cosas".

-mataré a esa chiquilla –susurró entre dientes la mujer castaña –pues no, sea lo que sea que te haya contado, no es verdad. ¿Podemos dejar ya el tema?

-Mch, no te creo –siseó Ino –pero está bien, ya habrá otro momento.

El sonido del elevador sonó, saliendo de este se vislumbró a una mujer pelirroja y otra rubia, tras ellas un azabache con una cara de aburrimiento arrastraba los pasos.

-Kushina-sama, Temari-sama, Shikamaru-kun; Bienvenidos. –Los recibió la peli rosa.

-Sakura-san ¿están aquí todas las diseñadoras? –Preguntó la rubia mientras, junto con los otros dos, entraban al gran taller.

-En realidad, Hinata-chan todavía no llega pero-

-No importa, con las que están aquí basta. –Habló la jefa diseñadora. –Bueno, el motivo de nuestra visita es por el festejo de catorce de febrero, como la compañía pretende innovar haremos una fiesta ¡jamás vista! –Alzó las manos en pose de victoria, mientras tras ella aparecía un cartel grabado con "FIESTA JÁMAZ VISTA" mientras Temari y Shikamaru lanzaban confeti. –Primero el maravilloso desfile de modas donde todos, TODOS, los pertenecientes a la compañía participarán. –Mientras la pelirroja jefa hablaba, la oji celeste, la castaña y la peli rosa, la oían atentamente y podrían jurar que nueve mechones rojizos de la cabellera de su jefa se alzaban. –El tema será "_Collection love couples" _cada uno tendrá un diseño único, moderno, y elegante. Después un grandioso baile "_Black & Withe" _con tema de ángeles, y para terminar, un discurso del jefe de las empresas Namikaze acerca de la nueva franquicia en Alemania, será ¡INCREÍBLE! –Nuevamente un cartel con la palabra "increíble" apareció tras la jefa Uzumaki.

-Yo me encargaré de la fiesta –dijo la rubia.

-Y yo del desfile, al parecer los modelos me tomaron de su representante. –Terminó el azabache.

-¡ah! Se nota que no saben elegir –susurró la rubia.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Yo? –Sabaku No se hizo la desentendida –No, no, para nada.

-Tsk.

De los ojos de la oji verde y el azabache salían rayos de electricidad hacia el otro.

-En fin, nos vemos luego, ¡prepárense para la fenomenal fiesta!

La jefa diseñadora, la de ojos verdes, y el azabache salieron del lugar, dejando a unas extrañadas empleadas.

-Eso fue… extraño.

[…]

-¡¿NOVIOS?!

La rubia se fue de espaldas, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos fuera de órbita. Tenten abrió la boca hasta casi desencajársele la mandíbula. La de ojos ámbar susurraba para sí misma unos cuantos "¡oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!". Sakura sonreía feliz, y a la vez divertida por la "exagerada" reacción de sus amigas ante la noticia de la pareja frente a ellas.

La peli azul entrelazaba sus dedos con los del elegante rubio de traje a un lado suyo. Su piel nívea se coloraba por el simple hecho de ser observada así. El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja como desde hace tiempo no se le veía.

-Así es señoritas, así que por favor, cuiden a Hina-chan mientras no estoy –sonrió, más. –Ahora me voy, bye-bye –Hizo un gesto con la mano a las cuatro mujeres frente a él y a su, ahora novia, le regaló un inocente beso en la frente.

-¡NYAAA! –gritaron Ino y Matsuri al ver el tierno contacto entre la pareja, que juraron que habían aparecido brillitos en aquél beso, casi como en los Dramas que veían en la televisión.

El rubio desapareció por el elevador, dando pequeños saltos en cada paso que deba, desbordaba alegría. La rubia y la castaña menor rodearon a Hinata, bombardeándola de preguntas. La de orbes opalinos, se limitaba a sonreír con vergüenza y timidez, contestando como podía las preguntas.

-Se le ve realmente feliz –susurró la peli rosa, viendo la escena de lejos.

-Porque lo está –contestó Tenten –esa es la inexplicable magia del amor, alguien enamorado vuelve el ambiente feliz y agradable, es a lo que se refieren como "se siente el amor en el aire". –Concluyó con una completa cara de seriedad.

-Tenten-chan...-la oji jade miraba a la castaña un tanto sorprendida, tenía ideas tan profundas que asustaba un poco.

-Nee, no me hagas mucho caso, a veces desvarío en eso del amor. –Sonrió y Sakura casi se va de espaldas.

-Tenten-chan… -_"¿Amor?" _pensó la peli rosa, y casi como fantasma, la imagen del serio azabache Uchiha llegó a su cabeza, se ruborizó un poco ante su propio pensamiento. Ella no podía estar… enamorada… de alguien así… ¿cierto? –Tenten-chan ¿Tú te has…enamorado?

Un salvaje tono rojo saltó a las trigueñas mejillas de la cuestionada.

-¿Q-Qué cosas dices, Sakura?...jejeje… yo-o, esto eh… me voy. –La de cabello castaño se fue (huyó) a otro lado del taller, diciendo una que otra cosa entre dientes. Sakura sólo le observó, después paseó cautelosa la mirada por la peli azul, que reía nerviosa pero feliz. Suspiró pesadamente y dirigió su mirada al, un tanto abultado, vientre que poseía.

-¿Qué brujería tan rara es el "amor"?

[…]

-¿Fiesta? –una ceja rojiza se alzó ligeramente, descomponiendo el semblante serio y neutro.

-Sí, sí. Será una fiesta ENOOOORME que organizará Kushina-sama. Será genial, habrán un desfile, baile, y un gran discurso. –Sonrió la de ojos ámbar. –Ira, ¿verdad Gaara-senpai?

-No lo sé.

El pelirrojo cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca del parque central, esa que se encontraba detrás del árbol de cerezos. Casi a diario se veían ahí, y cada día una nueva expresión aparecía en el rostro del "alumno".

-Vamos, Gaara-senpai, tiene que ir. Temari-sama es una de las organizadoras, además, será genial.

-¡ahh! –suspiró y cerró los ojos. –Supongo que tendré que ir.

-¡YEI! –la chica alzó las manos en forma de festejar. Después se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, mirando el pequeñísimo lago frente a ellos, era relajante estar con alguien tan inexpresivo. Una idea cruzó su cabeza _"Ahora también Hinata tiene con quien ir a la fiesta de San Valentín, al igual que yo… ¿con quién irán ustedes, chicas?" _fue lo último que dijo Ino. Ella no tenía nadie con quien ir, y suponía que el pelirrojo tampoco _"¿haría daño preguntar?" _se cuestionó mentalmente –G-Gaara-senpai…-El pelirrojo abrió ligeramente los ojos, dando a entender que tenía su atención –Y-Yo… quería preguntar si quisiera…-

_-'Mira, mira, ¡es tan guapo!' _–Dos jóvenes hablaban a espaldas del par sentados en la banca, más parecía que solo Matsuri les escuchaba.

_-'¡Lo sé!... pero mira, está con una chica, seguro que es su novia'_

_-'¡Que va! Ella no encaja con él, él es como un modelo, ella debe ser una asistente o algo así, nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella…'_

_-'Cierto…'_

-¿Qué? –preguntó el de ojos turquesa, volviendo a fijar la atención de Matsuri en él.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué querías preguntar? –Matsuri sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Y-Yo… esto… no, n-no es nada…

-...Hmmn.

Bufó un tanto molesto el pelirrojo. Por un momento creyó que ella, bueno, tal vez le invitaría a la fiesta. Aunque en realidad, según las melosas películas de amor, tendría que ser él quien la invitase a ella. Pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. Sentía como la cara le ardía y el corazón le lastimaba el pecho, las palabras se le olvidaban y perdía momentáneamente el habla… ¡vergüenza! Sí, así se llamaba.

-¿Con…quien irás a la…fiesta? –Preguntó temeroso, volteando a otro lado, intentando disimular el rosáceo color de sus mejillas.

-Esto… supongo que con las chicas de la oficina, bueno, Ino no, a ella la llevará su…su… su ¿pareja? –Se preguntó más a sí misma –ni tampoco Hinata, ¿te he contado? Ahora es novia de Namikaze-kun, así que a ella la llevará él. Seremos Tenten, Sakura y yo… -sonrió, para después bajar un poco la mirada –pero me encantaría que me invitara –susurró inconscientemente.

-¿Quién quieres que te invite? –cuestionó molesto el agua marina. ¿Alguien le invitaría? ¿Y ese alguien no era él? ¡Ni muerto! Él, se sentía… furioso, de solo pensarlo.

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Dije eso en voz alta! –Se ruborizó violentamente ante su despistada acción –No, no, ¡Nadie, nadie! ¡Yo no dije nada!...¡M-Me tengo que ir, adiós Gaara-senpai!

La de ojos miel se levantó como rayo y caminó/corrió rápidamente, muerta de la pena.A Sabaku No ni tiempo le dio de ordenar sus ideas, sólo supo que la pequeña maestra ahora se encontraba lejos de él, así que por puro instinto se levantó y corrió, sin pena, tras ella.

-¡Matsuri! –La detuvo del hombro.

-¡¿E-E-Eh?! –Se volteó temblando de pena.

-… ¿Quieres…ir…a la fiesta…conmigo?

-¡¿EEEH?! –_"Tal vez estoy soñando… y aun si es así… ¡A la mierda todo!"_ pensó.

-Matsuri… si no quieres no-

-¡SI! –Lo interrumpió tomándole las manos –sí, sí, ¡Si quiero! –Sonrió, cálida y dulce, sólo como alguien de veinte años sabe sonreír a la persona que, secretamente, ama.

[…]

-Oí que habrá una fiesta en la compañía Namikaze, recibí la invitación esta mañana, supongo que ustedes irán ¿no? –El señor de plateada cabellera llevó un pedazo de carne a su boca y lo masticó elegantemente, esperando la respuesta.

-Pues –comenzó la peli rosa –yo no…

-¡Oh! Qué lástima… me gustaría verlos en sociedad como el modelo de familia que estoy buscando, pero, si no se puede supongo que…

-Por supuesto que estaremos ahí –se adelantó el azabache. Sonrió, como de días para acá lo hacía, una sonrisa tan diferente a la habitual sarcástica, esa cuerva en su rostro que enmudecía a la de ojos jade, que no tenía palabras para defenderse.

-Bien, los veré ahí, por lo pronto, me iré unos días a Fukuoka, tengo asuntos con la embajada, aun así no me perderé esa fiesta. Ahora mismo salgo para allá, así que buenas noches, espero verlos ese día.

El hombre de ojos azules salió con elegante porte del lugar y minutos después se oyó el cierre de la puerta principal, seguido inmediatamente de un bochornoso silencio.

-¿estás loco? –Habló la mujer.

-Hmp…

-No, nada de "HMP" –regañó y se levantó de su lugar para quedar frente a frente con Uchiha, quien imitó su acto –Uchiha ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa que vayamos juntos a esa fiesta? Ahí estarán nuestros amigos, los medios de comunicación… ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de este teatrito?... ¡¿Sabes en el problema que nos meteríamos?!

-Tranquila –comentó, sereno y hasta amable –sólo estaremos juntos cuando él nos vea, después estaremos cada quien por su lado –colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la rosada nuca –todo estará bien.

Sakura se embelesó con la mirada serena del moreno. Desde la noche que se confesaron todo aquello, el hombre frente a ella se volvió diferente. No era como si sonriera y platicara abiertamente, simplemente, ya no estaba enojado siempre. Ahora su rostro transmitía cierto sentimiento pacífico, y sus toscos actos tomaron rasgos más dulces, que aunados a su físico lo empezaban a convertir en alguien irresistible. Pero, tal vez, lo que más hacía palpitar con violencia el frágil corazón de la oji jade, era el hecho de confiar ciegamente en las palabras que decía.

Haruno sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No podía estar pensando en esto, tenía que plantearse firmemente que este show que montaban era sólo un trato. No es como si él sintiera algo por ella, ni ella algo por él, y aunque fuera así, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que, tal ve, más tarde que temprano, todo acabaría.

-M-Me iré a dormir –comentó la chica, retrocediendo un paso, quitando por inercia el contacto con la cálida mano ajena.

-Yo igual.

Con un desconocido silencio, atravesaron las salas y subieron las escaleras, y en el justo sendero que separaba la recámara de Sasuke con el pasillo de la recámara de huéspedes. Sakura lo decidió, debía dejar de pensar que esto era un "sentimiento verdadero". Sin decir nada tomó camino a la otra habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó repentinamente el moreno.

-A dormir. –respondió como si fuera lo obvio. –El señor Duff no está… no hay necesidad de compartir cuarto.

-…

-Buenas noches, Uchiha. –La chica desapareció por el pasillo, y como último eco sonó la puerta cerrarse.

El azabache, aun un poco desconcertado, se adentró en su habitación. Se lavó los dientes y la cara, se recostó en la cama, del lado derecho y apagó las luces. Se sintió algo raro. Se dio media vuelta y observó el vacío a un lado suyo ¿Dormir solo nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Podría hacerlo? De una u otra forma, se había acabado acostumbrando a Sakura… y el no tenerla ahí, lo asustaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se levantó lo más rápido que su coordinación se lo permitió. Y como niño asustado por alguna pesadilla, salió corriendo a la habitación de huéspedes. Tocó violentamente la puerta y segundos después la imagen de una somnolienta peli rosa lo recibió. No dijo nada y se abalanzó a abrazarla. Y sólo así, el desagradable miedo que le invadió unos instantes al saber que ella no estaba junto a él, desapareció.

_-…Duerme conmigo._

* * *

Holy Shit, hasta yo me emocioné *0* Holi crayoli~ No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD Bueno, como en cada capítulo explicaré el porque de la tardanza. Número uno; El 10 de junio fue mi cumpleaaaños~ :3 así que estuve ocupada con eso. Número 2: Estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria, por eso me estoy preparando para mi examen de ingreso y como se me complica el "estudiar" para un examen, eso me mantiene ocupadísima xC Número tres; me convertí en... ¡Una fujoshi! TuT Así es, oficialmente soy adicta al yaoi, no puedo creer lo pervertida que me volví en un mes, actualmente estoy leyendo Sex Pistols y me encana *u* ¡Ay!~

Otra cosa que quería mencionar es que a casi ninguna le está gustando el Naruhina TnT pero a mi si me encaanta, pero bueno, por eso ya los uní y trataré de no hablar mucho de esa pareja 7n7 Bueno, lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo. Así que gracias a:

**DULCECITO311** Si me dio penita ponérsela tan difícil a Sakura, pero así se me ocurrió xD Gracias por leer :33

** .549 **amm, perdón pero a mi si me gusta la pareja, de verdad perdón, trataré de no escribir mucho de ellos, pero no prometo eliminarlos, espero sigas leyendo el fic, sino, gracias por leer hasta aquí.

**nancyclaudinec **G-Gomen por tardar, pero espero te guste el capítulo x3

**Mitchel0420 **Gracias por leer C:

**Mitorolas **Lo sé, lo sé, creo que la hice sufrir mucho pero, todo mejorará Cx

**Kunoichi2518 **Chan, chan, chan~ xD gracias por leer, y no podía hacer a Danna malo él esmuy asdfghjk*U*

**karito **¡Gracias! Sí si habrá neji-ten pero más adelantito, y sobre el Shikatema, igual habrá pero muy poquito x33 gracias por leer.

**Melisa xD **quería hacer un lemmon, pero todavía no me creo capaz UnU a parte como que no a muchas les está gustando el Naruhina TnT gracias por leer.

**aRiElLa 95 **asdfghj gracias, gracias x33

**yop **Que bueno que a ti si te guste la pareja x33 Gracias por leer.

**cerezo-angie **Gracias gracias Cx pronto saldrá mi Ita-kun~ *w*

**OOANDISAOO **el amors' el amorss'~ *ww*

**Aiko-Uchiha05 **jeje no importa, gracias por leer x33

Y a todos los que no comentan pero si leen tengo dos cosas que decir: 1; Holi-crayoli~ \(*u*)/ 2; Comenten madafakas 7n7

Nos leemos luego, besos :33

Mary'Love~


	14. Se nos viene el mundo encima

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra del estúpido y sensual Kishimoto-senpai *m*

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**14: Se nos viene el mundo encima.**

_No dijo nada y se abalanzó a abrazarla. Y sólo así, el desagradable miedo que le invadió unos instantes al saber que ella no estaba junto a él, desapareció._

_-…Duerme conmigo._

-¿S-Sasuke…?

-Por… favor. –susurró, aun escondido en el cuello de la peli rosa.

Tal vez era una gotera en el techo, o alguien daba pasos en el piso de abajo, o quizá Sakura no quería admitir que los golpes que escuchaba eran los latidos de su corazón. La estúpida necesidad de sonreír ante tal acto la invadió. Y se maldijo internamente unas cuantas veces, era inútil engañarse, quería a Uchiha…, y lo quería muchísimo más de lo que le gustaría poder.

El moreno, por otro lado, ciertamente no pensaba mucho. Sólo sabía que era cómodo rodear el cuerpo de esa mocosa. Sabía que no quería estar lejos de ella, aunque la mayoría de veces estuvieran peleando. Sabía que se moriría de pena si alguien ajeno le pillara en dicha situación. Y sabía que no se iría de ahí hasta tener una respuesta positiva.

Las manos inertes de Sakura subieron temerosas a la espalda del morocho. Asintió lentamente, aferrando un poco más el tímido abrazo. Sasuke se reincorporó, escondiendo su mirada en el flequillo del cabello. Tratando de agarrarla lo menos cavernícolamente posible, le tomó la muñeca y condujo hasta su cuarto. Ella entró primero, recostándose en el lado izquierdo, y él en el derecho. Ella mirando al techo. Él recostado de lado, dándole la espalda.

Silencio.

-¿Sasuke…? –se recostó de lado, mirando la amplia espalda del hombre junto a ella.

-… ¿hmmn?...

-¿me extrañaste? –preguntó, casi como capricho. El de ojos ónix se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara, frente a una sonriente y burlona cara. Una que días para acá, se había vuelto indispensable en su panorama.

-¿Qué te importa? –sonrió arrogante ante el recién aparecido ceño fruncido.

Se quedaron así un rato, mirando fijamente al otro. Escrutando facciones que sólo a esa mínima distancia se podía apreciar. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo uno ese acostumbró al otro? ¿Por qué se interesaban uno al otro? Tantas preguntas importantes, que irónicamente, no importaban en ese momento. No importaba el hecho de que ante todos se "odiaran", que se llevasen nueve años de diferencia, que ambos estuvieran en contra del amor, que ambos tuvieran el corazón herido, que ella estuviese embarazada. No, nada importaba. No importaba no pensar lo que se decía. No importaba, ahora.

-A veces, me da miedo. –Declaró la de ojos jade.

-¿El qué?

-… el amor.

Sasuke sonrió, sinceramente, mientras cerraba los ojos, mostrando ese rostro que transmitía paz. Y Haruno lo recordó. Estaban solos, nadie veía ni escuchaba lo cursis que eran en ese instante, nadie ajeno se enteraría nunca de esto.

-¿Es eso una declaración de amor?

-¿No te había dicho antes que te quería?

Lo insólito ocurrió. Un rosa pálido invadió el rostro del azabache. Fue como si el universo conspirara para hacerle saber en ese instante, que en verdad, podía surgir amor de un teatro. ¿No habían parejas de actores, que después de una novela se casaban o tenían una relación? Tal vez el amor era algo así como un desgraciado que le gustaba gastar bromas en el peor momento. Obligando a soñar, pensar, hablar, imaginar y respirar a ese alguien tan inesperado. Porque te das cuenta que quieres a alguien en el momento más estúpido, pero lo sabes.

-¿Qué nos está pasando, niña?

-No sé. Pero te culpo de todo lo que ahora mismo siento, señor.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué?

-Yo igual tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Y diablos, ¿Qué importaba? Por qué no vivir sin pensar por un momento. Tal vez al siguiente día volverían a ser como antes. Tal vez ante los ojos de los demás seguían siendo extraños, pero en esas cuatro paredes, eran dos personas destinadas a quererse absurdamente.

[…]

Los pájaros volaban como de costumbre al norte, a hacer sabrá Dios qué. Ella sólo los observaba por la ventana del tren. El día era particularmente cálido. El alba del jueves resplandecía majestuosa. Ciertamente no sabía porque iría ese día a trabajar, si el día lo habían dado opcional. Bueno, en realidad sabía que iría a trabajar porque no tenía mucho que hacer.

Tenten no tenía familia en Tokio, y sus amigas, bueno, cada una estaba en su mundo; Ino con su príncipe anónimo; Hinata con su reciente noviazgo; Matsuri con su "clases particulares"; y Sakura… bueno, no conocía muy bien a Sakura, pero sabía que algo traía entre manos y no se lo revelaría a cualquiera, aunque tenía el extraño presentimiento de que la rubia jefa de servicios humanos sabía algo, ella había notado cómo la rubia le miraba con ternura a la de ojos jade.

En fin, no ere muy sociable, y sabía que el quedarse en su casa sería muy aburrido, y el turno de su atractivo camarero en el café "Lope" empezaba las dos de la tarde. Por eso ella iba a trabajar un día antes de la tan ansiada fiesta de San Valentín.

Bajó en la estación correcta. Salió a la avenida. Pasó por el parque de Tokio. Pasó por el café "Lope". Entró a la empresa y notó que en recepción, literalmente no había nadie. En el elevador se encontró a un guardia de seguridad y le saludó cortés. Presionó el piso correspondiente. Al entrar a su taller notó que la peli rosa no estaba ahí, ni ninguna de sus colegas.

Se adentró y encendió las luces, encontrándose con cuatro hermosos vestidos junto a cuatro juegos de alas; el primero era blanco con detalles morados, largo hasta el suelo y sin hombros; el segundo era corto hasta las rodillas, con un lindo y primaveral vuelo, de color perla y de finos tirantes; El tercero venía en un raro color rosa pastel, con pedrería en el escote y cubría un solo hombro, con una caída libre a la mitad del muslo, y en el contorno listones blancos; el último era blanco y llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, con un ligero encaje alrededor de la cintura con estampado de hojas ámbar.

-Que… hermosos.

Se acercó a ellos y encontró etiquetas en cada uno: dos decían Hyüga y otros dos Yamanaka. Tenten les miró nuevamente un tanto extrañada.

-¿Ten gustan?-preguntaron a un lado de ella.

-¡Aaah! –Gritó asustada –T-Temari-sama, no me asuste así, por favor. –se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Gomen –le sonrió –ellas los entregaron ayer muy noche, son para el desfile de mañana. Incluso se ofrecieron hacer un modelo para la recepcionista y para su ayudante, incluyendo el traje para el hombre.

-¿Desfile? ¿Traje para él hombre? Temari-sama ¿de qué habla?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Preguntó preocupada la rubia –Kushina-sama dijo que haríamos un desfile de parejas hombre y mujer para la fiesta de mañana, con tema de ángeles y que todos en la compañía participarían, así que cada diseñadora tenía que hacer su propio vestuario y el de su compañero… ¡¿De verdad no lo has hecho?!

-E-Etto… -sonrió apenada. De verdad no se acordaba para nada. –N-No, no, y lo comencé pero…

-Ahora que me acuerdo –interrumpió Sabaku No –Tu diseño es el único que aún no es presentado… ¡Apúrate! Tienes hasta hoy a las seis para presentarlo o la jefa se enojará.

-¡Lo haré, lo haré! ¡No se preocupe, trabajaré duro! –Gritó mientras sacaba sus bocetos debajo de su lugar.

-Más vale.

La rubia salió del lugar, dejando a una muy preocupada castaña. No sabía qué hacer, no es como si pudiese crear un boceto original, de moda y digno de ella en nueve horas, y para colmo de sus males, no sólo el de ella, también el de un hombre… ¡Sería imposible!

-¡Moriré!

Se resignó después de una hora tratando de pensar en un buen modelo. Su jefa la mataría, luego la haría desmembrar y se la comería en la cena. Cómo se le olvidó algo tan importante, simplemente imposible.

Antes de caer en una crisis de diseñadora, en uno de sus bocetos de vestidos de novia, que nunca se atrevió a realizar, encontró uno que llamó especialmente su atención.

El dibujo mostraba un vestido de manga tres cuartos y cuello en "U" de encaje, mientras la falda era de tul blanco en caída hasta la mitad de la pierna y un listón de seda café cenizo que se amarraba en un moño por atrás y las tiras colgaban por debajo de la rodilla.

Si, recordaba a la perfección ese vestido, pues fue el único que hizo más nunca mostró a nadie, y que aún guardaba en la bodega de la empresa. Dudosa, fue a la dichosa bodega a explorar si de casualidad, su vestido seguía ahí.

-Amma… Amma… Amma… -buscaba por su apellido sus diseños, y se los encontró –Aquí está. –Sacó el vestido de la bolsa plastificada que lo protegía, era muy lindo, y muy típico de sus diseños.

Lo tomó en brazos y de dirigió nuevamente a su lugar. Entró al baño y se lo midió. Le quedaba a la medida, claro que en realidad eran sus medidas, pues todos sus modelos los hacía como referencia a su cuerpo. Le agradaba la forma, la caída y el diseño.

-Este será. –se dijo a sí misma y se vistió con los pantalones de mezclilla y la playera tres cuarto marrón que tanto amaba. Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, frente a un lienzo blanco-Pero el problema es… -ahora, tenía que crear un traje para hombre, que combinara con el vestido elegido.

Ella no era muy buena en ropa de hombre, ciertamente sentía que toda parecía la misma. Y su frustración volvió. No podía hacerlo… ¡Ni siquiera se podía imaginar las dimensiones de un hombre! ¿Cómo rayos lo haría? Recargó la cabeza en el escritorio, tratando que su inspiración llegase. Miró de reojo el reloj, ya era medio día… pensó… pensó… pensó…

-¡Eso es! –gritó de la nada, reincorporándose –Si estoy en una empresa de diseño y modelaje, es obvio que aquí habrá algún modelo que me ayude en el boceto. –Sonrió satisfecha.

Tomó sus pinceles, su lienzo y sus acuarelas, fue directo al piso de modelaje, y para su buena suerte, Konan tenía una sesión fotográfica con los modelos.

-Etto… Konan-san, me preguntaba ¿me prestaría un modelo para mi boceto? –preguntó a la fotógrafa peli azul mostrando su utensilios de trabajo.

-Claro –le dijo gélida, como era ella –ellos –señaló a un grupo en una esquina –están libres, pídeselo a quien desees.

-Arigatö.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo y distinguió una peculiar melena azabache en forma de piña. Shikamaru no era precisamente su amigo, pero sí un conocido del trabajo y bien le podía pedir ese favor.

-Shikamaru-san –habló, llamando la atención del azabache fumador – ¿podría hacerme un favor? No es gran cosa, sólo que necesito hacer un traje de hombre y necesito algo en qué basarme, ¿modelaría unos minutos para mí?

-Hnmm es un poco problemático, pero claro, por qué no.

-Gracias –le hizo una ligera reverencia –podemos ir a la ventana ahí hay más luz.

Ambos caminaron a la única ventana del lugar de aquél oscuro cuarto. El azabache se paró sencillamente, metiendo las manos en el pantalón negro que tenía en ese momento y fumando un cigarrillo. Tenten se colocó frente a él en posición de loto, comenzando a trazar líneas incógnitas al azabache. Los minutos pasaban y la castaña notaba ciertamente inquieta al que conocía como sereno Shikamaru.

-¿Sucede algo? –Se aventuró a preguntar, sin dejar lo que hacía.

-Nada.

-¡Ahh! –mencionó como quien sabe todo –es una chica. –Miró por el gatillo del ojo la descompuesta mueca en la cara del modelo que le daban una respuesta afirmativa. –Seré molesta… pero acaso no se tratará de… ¿Temari-sama? –preguntó casi con burla disimulada.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a contestar, algo no muy común en él –bueno –Bingo, había dado justo en el clavo –es que esa mujer problemática me saca de quicio.

-Hmm, ya veo. ¿Sabes? es gracioso que lo menciones pero… siempre eh creído que entre ustedes dos había algo, esa manera de enfrentarse tan directa, su forma de mirarse "discretamente", las amenazas que se lanzan, además de que hablas mucho más con ella que con nadie. Me recuerdan a una pareja divorciada que aún se ama. –Se introdujo más en el tema.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Casi afirmó con un ligero tono a duda –Yo nunca tendría nada con esa mujer.

-Yo nunca dije eso, sólo dije que me lo imaginaba. No sé, harían bonita pareja.

-Tsk.

Tenten sonrió malvadamente de lado, había logrado su cometido. Volviendo a su diseño, en realidad sólo tenía la silueta de un hombre y ya nada más se le ocurría. Trato de imaginarse algo que usaría ella si fuese hombre, pero siempre acababa siendo un vestido. Definitivamente, si ella fuera hombre, sería un travesti.

El sonido del elevador la sacó de su pelea mental consigo misma. Sintió el peor vacío dentro de su estómago y un nudo doble se formó en su garganta, sintió vomitar su desayuno y que las piernas le temblaban. De verdad era Hyüga Neji quien entraba a la sala fotográfica, tan elegante, agraciado y atractivo como siempre. Por instinto, la castaña se cubrió con el lienzo en sus manos, tratando fallidamente de no ser vista.

-Shikamaru – y esa maldita voz, que a pesar de haberla oído pocas veces parecía más hipnótica que de costumbre –Konan-san te está buscando, dice que es tu turno…

Los ojos aperlados vagaron por los alrededores del lugar, notando dos moños de cabello castaño sobresalir de un lienzo blanco. Tenten. No le había hablado desde aquella vergonzosa plática hace ya bastante tiempo. Normalmente no se la encontraba por los lugares pues sus horarios y lugares de trabajo no coincidían mucho. Y en cierta forma, no le había vuelto a hablar porque aquél día, él entendió que perturbaba la vida de la castaña, y sinceramente, era lo que menos quería para la única chica que se mostraba como una igual ante él y no como una enferma fangirl. La única en muchísimos más sentidos.

-Ahora voy –contestó el azabache –Tenten, ¿lo podemos dejar para otro momento?

-¡No! –la chica, repentinamente, bajó el lienzo que cubría su ligeramente sonrojado rostro, molesta y preocupada –No tengo tiempo para más tarde, por favor, no te vayas.

Tanta suplica al azabache por parte de la castaña llamó la enojada atención del Hyüga, más en su rostro, la perenne mirada seria no se desvaneció. Qué habrían estado haciendo para que la de ojos chocolate se sonrojase y suplicase que el de cabello de piña no se fuera. ¿Acaso esos dos…? ¡No, imposible!

-Es mi trabajo, pero Neji te puede ayudar ¿cierto? –dijo el fumador.

-No, no. Olvídalo, y-ya lo haré sola –se levantó de su lugar quedando de frente a los dos hombres más altos que ella –con permiso y gracias de todos modos Shikamaru-kun.

Y el "-kun" acabó por apuñalar secretamente al de ojos opalina. El azabache se encogió de hombros y se fue del lugar rumbo a su sesión fotográfica. La castaña le miró marcharse, y acto después procedió a imitarle, más la figura del modelo Hyüga le detuvo.

-¿Qué hacían?

-Me ayudaba –no había razón para ser descortés, aun cuando desapareció de su vista por tanto tiempo, ni porque no le dirigiese la palabra en todo ese tiempo, ni porque no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por hacerla cambiar de opinión (pues créanme, si lo hubiera hecho, la castaña mandaba todo al carajo) no, no había razón.

-¿A qué?

-Con un boceto, pero…-

-¿Te puedo ayudar? –preguntó con fingido desinterés.

-La verdad no creo que… -alzó la mirada y contempló el semblante pacifico del hombre, que a la vez gritaba que no lo rechazara –bueno, supongo que si no te es problema…

-No –contestó monótono, aunque internamente satisfecho -¿Qué hago?

-Pues, no mucho, sólo… quédate parado ahí. –Señaló el antiguo lugar de su anterior modelo y el hombre obedeció. Tenten regresó a su posición inicial.

Le miró por un momento, imaginando el perfecto traje para ese espécimen masculino que realmente tenía fachada de ángel. Un traje que resaltase tan pulcros rasgos y atractivo exótico. Se imaginó cada línea de un pantalón de vestir marrón y unos mocasines del tono, algo muy playero, como si un espíritu celeste hubiese caído en medio del océano. Sin pensarlo más, trazo lentamente y con precisión cada detalle de tan simple pero complicado atuendo.

Por otro lado, el de melena larga se llegó a incomodar en cierto punto. Siempre había sido observado por millones de personas, más nunca le había apenado ser escrutado a fondo por una simple diseñadora. Pero había algo en esos maduros ojos chocolate, y en ese tono tan respetuoso a pesar del sutil timbre infantil que le cautivaban los sentidos.

-Para qué es esto, si se puede saber. –Rompió el hielo.

-Para la pasarela de mañana, tengo que hacer un traje de hombre que combine con el vestido que tengo –contestó calmada, pues cada que hacía un diseño se relajaba y concentraba lo más que podía.

-Hmm… el traje era para ¿Shikamaru? –Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo aparente indiferencia, más discreto no era, pues cualquiera que le conociera notaría de inmediato su vano intento por "platicar".

-No sé. Yo sólo lo tengo que entregar… pero no sé quién lo usará. Shikamaru-kun me ayudó.

-¿Te gusta Shikamaru? –interrogó descaradamente.

-¡¿Eeeh?! –exclamó sorprendida. Tanto así que la punta del lápiz se rompió ante la fuerza ejercida. Miró atentamente al castaño, notando aquella expresión tan peculiar que le mostró cuando le preguntó si le gustaba el camarero del café Lope. Ese tipo tenía un problema –No… ¡No!... de todos modos –se levantó – ¿Qué te importa? Eres exasperante… ¡Aah! –Dio un grito de frustración y salió directo al elevador.

Presionó el botón de su piso y se recargó molesta en una pared. Cuando las puertas se cerraban una mano las detuvo, internándose así el Hyüga y cerrando las puertas en el acto. La castaña le miraba con desconfianza. Llegaron a piso seleccionado y ambos bajaron. Tenten lo fulminó momentáneamente al modelo, pero claro éste hizo caso omiso. Ella sacó algunos maniquís y telas de colores cálidos. Él se sentó frente a ella, mirando cada movimiento, siendo cruelmente ignorado.

-¿Por qué me odias?

-No te odio, pero eres muy entrometido en cosas que obviamente no te conciernen. –contestó aún de espaldas a él, mientras comenzaba a medir la tela, haciendo trazos adecuados.

-Y por qué si no me odias, no me tratas amablemente como a los otros.

-Porque… porque… ¿todo esto tiene algún fin?

-Lo intenté.

-¿Qué? –preguntó casi por obligación.

-Lo que me dijiste, intenté alejarme de ti para convencerme que tal vez era sólo un capricho mío. Que tal vez solo me llamabas la atención porque me rechazaste. Pero, creo que resultó todo lo contrario.

La de ojos chocolate se quedó de piedra. No se atrevía a mirar a sus espaldas, primeramente, porque no sabía que contestar, y en segundo lugar, porque estaba segura que cometería alguna cursilada como el abrazarle o llorar.

-Pienso mucho en ti, cosa rara pues yo no pienso en nadie. También hablo mucho cuando estoy cerca de ti, eso es aún más extraño pues odio hablar con los demás. –se levantó de su lugar y se colocó cerca de la espalda del femenino cuerpo ajeno. –Sé que tú crees que no somos compatibles, que probablemente sólo este jugando y que después de un tiempo ya no sentiré lo que siento ahora, pero quiero inténtalo.

-¿I-Intentar qué? –Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Intentar ser yo el que te guste –la castaña dio un indiscreto respingo –intentar ser yo al único que le pongas el "-kun", intentar que olvides todo en lo que crees y sólo aceptes amarme…

-jum –bufó altanera, ocultando el sonrojado rostro –pues buena suerte con eso.

El hombre de larga cabellera sonrió, y se inclinó un poco hasta que su suave aliento chocó con la oreja trigueña, susurró casi contento, y digo casi porque en toda la conversación el timbre monocorde nunca desapareció.

-Tenten, lo lograré, no por algo me dicen genio.

La mujer apretó los ojos y se encorvó en su lugar un tanto asustado de las nerviosas reacciones de su cuerpo. Y cuándo oyó las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, sus hombros cayeron desfallecidos.

-No, no, no. Tranquila, esto debe ser una broma. ¡No! No le gustas ni él te gusta, fin. Él no te gusta… ¡Él no te gusta!... ¡Él no te gusta!... ¡Demonios, Tenten, te gusta!

[…]

-¿Entiendes el plan? –preguntó el azabache a su acompañante aún dentro del auto.

-Sí. Entramos juntos lo más discretos posibles, saludamos a tus padres, después al señor Duff y por último nos separamos y cada quién por su camino. –recordó palabra a palabra la de ojos jade.

-Exacto. Bueno, vamos.

La exótica pareja de un azabache guapísimo y una hermosa y joven peli rosa salían con gafas oscuras (a pesar de ser la nueve de la noche) y demás artilugios que cubrían sus identidades, logrando con éxito pasar inadvertidos.

-Eso fue fácil –dudó el hombre.

-creo que…

-¡Sakura! –una rubia de furiosos ojos verdes olivo, vestida con un corto y emplumado vestido y alas casi reales, llegó con una tableta en manos y un ceño bien fruncido –No puedo creerlo, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? Mira que el desfile ya va empezar.

-P-Perdón, Temari-sama, lo que pasa es que…

-¡No importa! ¡Vete a cambiar ahora mismo, o Kushina-sama se enojará!... ¡Apresúrate!

-Sí, sí.

-¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Vienes con Sakura? –la peli rosa oyó el grito de la rubia y se congeló momentáneamente en su lugar.

-Hmp, me la encontré en el camino, la acabo de conocer. –Respondió sereno y sin sobresaltarse.

-¡Ahhh! Bueno, Sasuke, me falta un modelo, al parecer tiene diarrea o algo así. Lo suplirás.

-No sé si pueda yo…

-No era pregunta, era afirmación. –La rubia dio un destello de demonio, actitud que logró atemorizar, secretamente, al azabache.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que tengo algo de tiempo.

-¡Perfecto!

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo se quedó estupefacta ante la escena. Se habían salvado de una grande. La rubia condujo a ambos detrás de una pasarela blanca, llena de luces resplandecientes y apliques de cristal que esparcían aún más los colores claros, camarógrafos, críticos, diseñadores y gente alta posición social esperaban pacientes a los lados del recto camino hecho con vidrio.

Sakura perdió de vista de un momento a otro al azabache, llegando a un lugar donde sólo habían chicas de las oficinas y modelos, todas con alas cual querubines verdaderos, todas portando diseños despampanantes. Ella fue vestida con un diseño que, le habían informado, fue hecho por una de sus superiores, Hyüga. Se notaba el trabajo, pues cada detalle parecía hecho para una muñeca, no sólo por ser de color rosa pastel, que a decir verdad parecía un cliché.

-Espero te guste, Sakura-chan –oyó decir a la pelinegra, que vestía un poco apenada un lindo vestido creado por ella misma en tono perla-beige y unas pequeñas alas.

-Hina-chan, es nuestro turno. –Su rubio novio llegó a la mini habitación improvisada y se colocó a un lado, entrelazando las manos con la de ojos perla. El diseño parecía hacer juego con el vestido de la oji-perla. Era un pantalón beige, con zapatos de vestir blancos y elegantes, con una camisa impecablemente nívea y un chaleco a juego, y en el cuello un moño beige, para finalizar, las indispensables alas que parecían de halcón.

-¿Turno…los dos desfilarán juntos? –Preguntó extrañada la de ojos jade.

-¡YOOU! –La creadora de aquél desfile, Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze, llegó de quién sabe dónde vistiendo un larguísimo vestido hecho de pies a punta con plumas. –Haruno, ¿no recuerdas? la pasarela se llama "Collection love couples" o sea, es en parejas. Naruto-kun, es su turno, ustedes abren la pasarela. –La mujer pelirroja dio una palmada en la espalda de su hijo, sacándole involuntariamente el aire a éste –Todas ¡Busquen a su respectivo compañero y alístense!

-B-Bueno, te veo después Sakura-chan.

-Adiós, Sakura.

La pareja salió del lugar. Sakura suspiró. Al menos, con ese vestido no se notaba su vientre. Su vientre… ¿Qué haría cuando ya se notase y el señor Duff, sus amigas y su jefa se dieran cuenta? Toda esta maraña de mentiras le estaba hundiendo cada vez un poco más.

-Saa-kura~ -Oyó a sus espaldas y se encontró a una hermosa rubia con un diseño con toques lila y junto a ella, un pálido hombre con tenis de bota morados unos pantalones jeans negros y una suelta y desfajada camisa blanca, ambos con alas. –Te ves genial. Ya sabía yo que Hinata tenía excelente ojo para diseñar a chicas menudas –le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir? –susurró para ella misma.

-Yo hice mi vestido –se señaló con una mano –el traje de Sai-kun –señaló al paliducho hombre que le sonrió escalofriantemente a la chica más joven –el vestido de Matsuri-chan y su pareja –señaló a sus espaldas.

La castaña menor sonreía con un vestido corto con decorado de follaje ámbar y unas bonitas alas. Su compañero, quien aún discutía con su hermana, era un atractivo pelirrojo con unos pantalones cafés, botas militar color marrón, camisa blanca con manga tres cuartos y unas alas que a su parecer, y objeto de la discusión con su hermana, lo hacían parecer gay.

-Hola, Saku-chan. –Saludó alegre la pequeña.

-Hola, Matsuri… ¿desfilaras con Gaara-san?

-E-Eso se supone, pero al parecer no le agrada mucho su traje –señaló cómo a sus espaldas los hermanos Sabaku No discutían.

-¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? –Reclamó el pelirrojo con una fas sumamente neutra, más esta vez, ocurrió un casi imperceptible cambio, sus cejas se juntaron en el centro denotando que tal vez estaba molesto.

-¡No me reclames y apresúrense! –Gritó casi echando fuego la de ojos color olivo.

-Hmnpf, tirana –susurró un azabache con cabello te piña que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Con unos pantalones negros pegados y unos botines, las indispensables alas y nada más. Mostrando el característico cuerpo que debe poseer un modelo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, exhibicionista?! –Reclamó la rubia dándose media vuelta y encarando al azabache.

-Te recuerdo que yo no elegí este atuendo, y antes agradece que me sacrificaré al modelar contigo. Problemática.

-Todo siempre es un problema –dijo la rubia, más sólo el semi-desnudo comprendió el trasfondo de la frase. Un aura de depresión rodeó a la jefa.

-Temari-sama, ya me he cambiado pero… –Una joven diseñadora de ojos chocolate llegó donde los susodichos discutía, con el vestido predeterminado ya puesto – ¡Ah! Hola, Shikamaru-kun. –La mujer fue ignorada salvajemente, pues la rubia y el pelinegro se miraban fijamente, algunos lo interpretarían como "asesinándose", pero la diseñadora lo entendió como "una pelea matrimonial". –Perdón, creo que interrumpí, mejor-

-¡No, no interrumpes nada Tenten-san! Don problema sólo se quejaba como siempre.

-Nunca se te quitará lo gruñona.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pelea matrimonial –susurró la diseñadora, y el modelo y la jefa de recursos humanos se sonrojaron al instante.

-¡Para nada! –gritaron al mismo tiempo y cada uno se dirigió al lado contrario del otro.

-Y al final no me dijo quién desfilará conmigo… –suspiró la de ojos chocolate.

-Yo seré tu ángel –un susurro en su oreja le erizó por completo, al mismo tiempo que la tensó sin posibilidad de escaparse. Dicho aliento se alejó de su lado y se colocó frente a ella; Hyüga tenía que ser.

-E-especifiqué que cualquiera podía usar mi diseño menos tú –confesó la castaña, que esta vez traía el cabello largo y suelto un poco más abajo del busto.

-Tengo mis contactos. –Sonrió ladino, provocando un mini-infarto a la mujer –y si lo creaste inspirada en mí, debería usarlo yo.

-¿Quién se inspiró en ti? –bufó molesta. Ese tipo tenía el hago hasta las nubes. Le miró con recelo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tenten –llamó a la mujer –luces muy linda. –La cara se le enrojeció a la castaña, ¿cómo podía decir algo así tan fríamente? Y el de ojos perla al notar la avergonzada reacción de la diseñadora, rio ladino. La mujer infló las mejillas del coraje y se dio media vuelta. Neji se acercó a su cuello y quitó el cabello castaño de la chica de su oreja, susurrando nuevamente –Y enojada, luces adorable.

-¡A-Aléjate, aléjate! –se apartó la de ojos chocolate, sacudiendo su mano derecha y tartamudeando. –A-Acosador.

-Tenten-chan –saludó la peli-rosa. – ¡Qué bonito vestido! ¿Tú lo has hecho?

-S-Sí, gracias. –decía aun no recuperada por el anterior "coqueteo". –Lo único que lamento es desfila con ese Hyüga-baka.

-¿Desfilaras con Neji-san?... yo no sé con quién.

-Supongo pasarás con el amigo de Naruto, se llama Uchiha, no sé si lo conozcas. Pues a tu modelo destinado le dio diarrea, debió haber tomado de esa agua que…

-¡¿U-U-Uchiha?!

-Sí… ¿S-Sakura, a dónde vas?... ¡¿Sakura?!

La peli-rosa caminaba presurosa por la pasarela aún cubierta, como en el teatro o cine, buscando al dichoso Sasuke. Preguntó varias veces pero nadie lo había visto. Y de entre la blancura de las alas, unas imponentes como las de las águilas, negras como los ojos del portador, se alzaron con gallardía. El joven abogado portaba un elegante traje completamente negro a excepción de la corbata que sobresalía en color rosa pastel, dicho atuendo resaltaba los profundos y bellos pozos que tenía por ojos, y hacía más notaria su tersa y raramente bien cuidada piel. Haruno se hipnotizó por unos instantes y después recordó su verdadera misión.

-¡Sasuke! –El hombre llamado miró a la asistente, y esta, al notar cuanta gente los observaba jaló al abogado a un lugar completamente vacío cerca de la pasarela, dónde solo se hallaba un atril con varios micrófonos y el inicio de la alfombra blanca por donde se desfilaría. –Sasuke, desfilaremos juntos… ¿y si se dan cuenta?... ¡¿Y si alguien dice algo sobre…nuestro show?!

-Lo sé, pero es prácticamente imposible que alguien se entere. –El hombre se recargó en el atril con los micrófonos y casi imperceptible fue el darse cuenta que su codo presionaba un pequeño botón rojo –Solo la familia Uchiha y el señor Duff sabe que eres mi "prometida", no hay que temer, Sakura.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ella le sonrió a él. Tal vez esa era una de las cosas que la empezaban a conquistar, el que la confortara y que le dijera que todo iría bien, la hacían confiar y latir el corazón.

Un tremendo barullo se comenzó a armar afuera del escenario cubierto, los flashes de las cámaras se notaban tras la cortina roja que los separaba del público. Algunas mujeres comenzaron a gritar algo mientras lloraban, y la chillona voz de algún periodista retumbó de entre todos.

-_¡¿Sasuke Uchiha está comprometido?!_

* * *

So fucking harcore *m* Asdfgjkl creo que estuve muy inspirada porque me dejaron muchísimos reviews *u* y por eso actualicé pronto. Aquí pongo tooodo el NejiTen que no había puesto, y prometo ya enfocarme más al Sasusaku, esto solo era para recompensar C: Me alegró tanto que muchas sí apoyen el Naruhina que decidí seguir hablando de la pareja TuTDe verdad gracias. Bueno, después de eso

Gracias a:

**DULCECITO311 **Jajaja soy un bebé *n* muajaja sólo te puedo decir que esta fiesta aún no ha comenzado xD

Muchas gracias por comentar y apoyar al Naruhina, lo continuaré :33

**Jess Wazowski **Es mi fantasía que alguien tan guapo como él un día corra asustado a mi 7n7 xD gracias por comentar :3

**aRiElLa 95** Holy-crayoli~ muchas gracias :33 soy una fojoshi muy loquilla en busca de un fundashi y algún día lo encontraré xD gracias por comentar :33

**LuFer Gosh **Gracias x3 yo igual era fujoshi de closet, pero no puedo ocultar algo tan evidente :'3 gracias por comentar

**Mitorolas **No, no me mateeees soy muy joven, aún no tengo un novio fundashi TnT gracias por comentar, espero te guste el capítulo :33

**Melisa xD **Gracias, y pues no sé creo que yo al principio igual me daba cosilla, pero después de ver Sekaichii Hatsukoi comprendí que no todos son solo "acción" x33 Bueno, respecto al fic, espero te guste el capítulo :33

**C. Franklin **asdasadas aquí hay muuucho Nejiten, bueno eso creo yo *m* gracias por apoyar al Naruhina continuare así la historia C:

**alexavenuz **si, pero me concentraré ya más en el Sasusaku, lo prometo UnU gracias por comentar :33

**Mitchel0420 **Gracias por comentar x33

**vampire andrea **Bienvenida a mi retorcida mente~ eh pensado lo de los celos pero, naah no me convence, aún así lo pensaré ._. gracias por comentar x33

**kellyndrin **Muchísimas gracias, sí, gracias a su apoyo sé que debo continuar con el NH gracias por comentar :33

**cherry627 **Holi, pues muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, con su apoyo reconcideré que sí seguiré con el NH no te preocupes por eso, con las demás parejas ya las iré uniendo, ahor solo me concentraré en el sasusaku, bueno ese es mi plan xD gracias por leer :3

**Mapiushka **gracias por estar al pendiente y pues continuaré con el NH x3 espero te agrade el capítulo.

**tity **gracias, espero te gusten los capítulos x33

**Hiyoko-sama **Holiii~ me alegro mucho de que te hayas animado a leer y te lo agradezco. Ya acabé KHR y me dejó asdfghjkladhfs .-. cuando busqué fanfics de este anime descubrí que la mayoría eran parejas yaoi, y creo que desde ahí me convertí en fujoshi x33 yo amo a Gokudera es tan Tsundere xD Espero te agrade la historia ;3

**yet-chan **(eeehhh!~ mis amenazas si sirven xD) Lo sé soy un bebé xD pero si, trataré de escribir un lemon aunque me salga mal, pero será mi propósito. Ahora estoy un poco ocupada, pero me pasaré por uno de tus fics es una promesa Cx

**nancyclaudinec **Holiii~ pues creo que esta vez actualicé pronto no? gracias por comentar :33

Y a todos los que no comentan pero si leen tengo dos cosas que decir: 1; Holi-crayoli~ \(*u*)/ 2; Comenten madafakas 7n7

Nos leemos luego, besos :33

Mary'Love~


	15. La noticia

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**No me daré por vencido.**

**15. La noticia.**

_Un tremendo barullo se comenzó a armar afuera del escenario cubierto, los flashes de las cámaras se notaban tras la cortina roja que los separaba del público. Algunas mujeres comenzaron a gritar algo mientras lloraban, y la chillona voz de algún periodista retumbó de entre todos._

-_¡¿Sasuke Uchiha está comprometido?!_

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente. La peli-rosa abrió la boca en una rara mueca, seguramente para soltar alguna maldición o alguna palabra vulgar, pero los pasos presurosos de todos los modelos en la entrada de la pasarela, cortaron las palabras no dichas.

-¡¿TEME, tienes prometida?! –Gritó el rubio.

-¡¿TIENES NOVIO?!... ¡¿Y ES ÉL?! –las tres modistas y la recepcionista gritaron al unísono con las mandíbulas caídas.

-¡¿Qué explicación hay para esto Haruno?! –La rubia de ojos verdes, cruzada de brazos y con un tic en el ojo, miró amenazadoramente a la peli-rosa.

-V-Verán… ¡Todo tiene una explicación lógica!... L-Lo que pasa es que…-

-¡¿Por que me haces esto, teme?! ¡Creí que me amabas! -"Lloraba" fingidamente el rubio, haciendo sonrojar a una cuantas.

-Hmp -El azabache le sulfuraba con la mirada, dandole a entender un claro "te mataré más tarde"

-¡'TTEBANEEEE! –La pelirroja jefa del lugar llegó en medio de la sala, captando la atención de todos. –Escúchenme, nadie, ¡NADIE!, arruinará mi pasarela, así que ahora todos ustedes, desgraciados, regresen a sus puestos o aquí rodarán cabezas –su ojo izquierdo temblaba en un retorcido tic de psicópata.

La sala se vacío de inmediato. La jefa causaba miedo… no, terror… no, ¡pánico!

En el lado del público; todos parecían expectantes a cualquier declaración. Las jóvenes mujeres tecleaban con desesperación sus teléfonos móviles, seguramente difundiendo el chisme por toda red social habida, o tal vez sólo lamentando la "tragedia" con alguna compinche. Los hombres y mujeres más maduros, comentaba entre ellos, con aires de finura y un poco de escándalo en el timbre de voz, la tan impactante noticia, y uno que otro se acercaba discretamente a los patriarcas Uchiha (presentes en primera fila en la pasarela) a darles sus felicitaciones por la noticia. Los periodistas invitados al lugar, documentaban todo por escrito o en una grabadora de voz, de paso, agregando más detalles no del todo verdaderos…, sólo para… "darle sabor a la noticia".

-Buenas noches a todos. –De entre el escenario salió la 'angelical' jefa pelirroja, captando de inmediato la atención. –Bueno, parece que la noticia no sorprendió ¿no? –Sonrió.

Tras bambalinas, los modelos le miraban con una expresión que recitaba "_es un demonio"._ Kushina carraspeó un poco y se acomodó en su lugar.

-Ahora, por favor, continuemos con el desfile.

Los modelos se formaron según el orden en el que iban. Con miradas un poco atónitas e incógnitas aun sin revelar, con recelo hacia la peli-rosa y el azabache. Otros traían impregnada la palabra "_exigiré una explicación" _en el rostro. Los protagonistas del escándalo se miraron por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Cómo se salvarían de esa?

El sepulcral silencio volvió a la sala. La cortina que daba paso al pie de la pasarela se abrió y fue como si el sol mismo saliera por ella. Una contagiosa canción comenzó de fondo. Los periodistas preparaban sus cámaras, en ese momento cualquier foto era buena. Las 'señoritas' de alcurnia se aferraban al brazo de sus padres, preparadas para exigir el modelo que les gustase, al costo que fuese.

-En primer lugar tenemos el diseño de Hyüga…

El rubio tomó firmemente la mano de la pelinegra y con los dedos entrelazados pasearon naturalmente por la pista. El rubio sonreía, radiante como solo él podía. La de ojos opalinos se escondía en su sombra, pues si bien su familia era de modelos natos, ella había sido la excepción.

Todo eran luces, flashes, música, olor a tela nueva, brillantes y murmullos. La gente hablaba, gritaba, sonreía, presumía y gastaba. Los modelos sonreían casi fingidamente, otros con el porte serio y elegante cautivaban corazones, las inexpertas en la pasarela se reducían a imitar a su acompañante.

-Y ahora, un modelo exclusivo de Hyüga.

De entre las cortinas, la luz fue tapada por dos sombras. Como pisando nubes, la peli-rosa paseó por la pasadera, con un andar cotidiano y endulzante, tan sencillo que atraía. A sus espaldas, su casi guarura metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro ajustado, embriagando con la testosterona que su sola presencia emitía.

Los camarógrafos gritaban el nombre del azabache y se referían como "tú" a Haruno. Gritos, barullo, luces segadoras y gritos. Miradas de odio y otras de ensoñación. Insultos, alabas, y los ajenos al problemas, simplemente criticaban y compraban el diseño. La menor se cohibió un segundo. ¿Qué decían de ella? ¿La odiaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la miraban así…con veneno en la mirada? Retrocedió un paso y chocó ligeramente con la espalda del abogado.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Lo oyó preguntar un poco cerca de su oído.

-Pa-ra nada –infló el pecho con aires de grandeza.

-Está bien. Ignóralos, sólo mírame. –Se colocó a un lado, enterrando sus ónixs en los orbes contrarios.

-Caeré s-sino miro el camino.

-Yo de guío.

El mundo desapareció. Tanto que no notaron como algunas fans desfallecían en su lugar, y otras más gritaban de emoción. Los periodistas con el privilegio de primera fila, captaban ángulos que embelesaban hasta al lente de la cámara.

La pareja caminó con un paso autista al exterior. Mirándose el uno al otro, sonriendo por en realidad nada. Olvidando la tormenta que se les vendría al terminar el día. Siendo dueños del único momento en el que parecían estar entre las cuatro paredes compinches de sus cursilerías.

Y Sakura despertó cuando bajó del último escalón de la pasarela, y la cortina se cerró una vez más.

[…]

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio. Sus ojos chocaron con el nublado día de febrero en su balcón. Se rodó encontrando vacío el lugar. Se levantó revolviendo en sus dedos las hebras azabaches de su cabello.

Se encaminó al comedor, un tanto adormilado. Se sentó en su silla y esperó su café diario. Por la puerta donde la servidumbre entraba con los suvenires, el señor de platinada cabellera, huésped especial, salió con una taza en cada mano y periódicos y revistas en el hueco entre su antebrazo y su torso.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! –Se acercó al azabache y dejó una taza frente a él, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Salió temprano, hace una hora. Dijo que su jefa la llamó.

-¿En sábado?

-Sabes que en esa empresa nunca se descansa del todo. ¡Hombre, tranquilo! No es como si te estuviese engañando o algo así –el azabache hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea –además ¡la que armaron ayer! –colocó los periódicos y revistas frene a él. –Todos hablan de ustedes.

Sin muchas ganas alzó el periódico, encontrándose con una foto suya junto a la oji-jade en la pasarela. El encabezado en letras amarillas llamó su atención _"¿Dominó al tiburón?"_. Con una ceja alzada, tomó ahora una revista, con una imagen similar pero desde otro ángulo. _"¡Exclusivo reportaje de cinco páginas!"_.

La abrió un tanto intrigado, y fue directo al artículo especial; _"Ayer durante la exclusiva pasarela de la compañía Namikaze, el reconocido abogado, empresario y playboy, Sasuke Uchiha, admitió tener un compromiso formal con una desconocida llamada "Sakura"… ¿Cuándo se conocieron y por qué lo tenían tan escondido?... El mundo de sociales ahora está en controversia esperando alguna entrevista con la familia Uchiha, que al parecer, junto al abogado Wallas Duff, eran los únicos enterados de tal compromiso… las exclusivas con la extraña pareja está pendiente, pero el día de ayer no deleitaron con poses dignas de cuento…"_

-¡Toda una bomba! ¿No? –El señor de avanzada edad sonreía mientras sorbía su café. –Aunque ¿Sabes? Ni yo sabía que nadie, a excepción de tu padres, estaba enterado del compromiso… ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?

-Hmp –sorbió su café –precisamente, quería evitar todo este escándalo ¿sabe? Sakura no está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

-Entiendo, entiendo –asintió. –Y ahora que veo todo lo que las revistas dicen, me empiezo a convencer de que SU familia es lo que estoy buscando para un embajador. En fin –se puso de pie –Espero ansioso la boda… por cierto, deberías ya colocarle ese anillo a Sakura. –Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

El azabache se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Todo este asunto se le empezaba a ir de las manos. Era cierto que su objetivo inicial estaba siendo cumplido; el señor Wallas prácticamente ya le había dado el puesto…, pero ¿Qué pasaba con lo demás? Que pasaba con el escándalo, con su familia, con sus amigos, con Sakura… ¡Con la dichosa boda!

Suspiró cansado. Todo aquel teatro ya no le gustaba, estaba agotado emocionalmente. Y por más que ahora lo quisiese, ya no había marcha atrás.

[…]

El sonido seco de la revista al cerrarse sobresaltó un poco a la peli-rosa. Alzó con un poco de miedo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes llenos de furia. La rubia se sentó tras el escritorio y meditó un rato. Después de unos segundos le encaró enojada.

-Dame una buena explicación para esto –señaló la revista a su lado.

-Y-Yo… -Abrió la boca. Aspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta que no podía decirle la verdad.

-Haruno, ¡Confié en ti!... ¡Dijiste que estabas sola! ¡Demonios! –golpeó frustrada el escritorio.

-¡Lo estaba! –habló en defensa.

-¿Cómo?... entonces, tu hijo no es de… ¿Sasuke? –Preguntó impactada.

-N-no.

-¿Él sabe que estás embarazada?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Ahhh! –suspiró pesado y colocó una de sus manos en su cien. –Muy bien, Sakura, ya no entiendo nada… ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a él desde un principio?... ¡¿Por qué lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?!

-Temari-sama –se levantó y se inclinó frente a la rubia. –De verdad, perdóneme. Sé que usted fue la primera que confió en mí desde hace mucho. Pero… pero yo –se enderezó –n-no le puedo decir la verdad ahora. Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirle esto, pero le suplico que deposite su confianza en mí otra vez. Le juro que si de mí dependiera usted sabría todo, pero este asunto es también cosa de Sasuke… de verdad no lo quiero traicionar.

La rubia miró con filo los ojos jade de su empleada. Estaba acuosos. Pero más importante, mostraban ese deje de sinceridad que la convenció la primera vez. Se sentía burlada, pero al oír las palabras llenas de arrepentimiento de la chica, algo en ella decía que confiara en la más joven. Algo en esos ojos tenía una chispa que sólo había visto en dos personas. Se estaba volviendo débil. Una vez más suspiró cansada.

-¿Sabes? Te contaré algo –la peli-rosa sin entender mucho, regresó a su lugar. –Mis hermanos tenían que ser maestros porque así lo dictaba la familia; mi padre fue un gran catedrático de la universidad de Tokio, al igual que mi abuelo y mis tíos…, todos los hombres. Las mujeres por otro lado teníamos esa pequeña "ventaja", podíamos estudiar lo que nos diese nuestra regalada gana.

-¿Tiene más hermanos además de Gaara-san?

-Así es. Mi hermano Kankuro, al parecer le encantaba la idea, tenía vocación para eso de enseñar. Pero Gaara era otra historia, nunca le convenció la idea. Cuando mi pelirrojo cumplió dieciocho era hora de entrar a la universidad, por esas fechas yo tenía veintidós, ya casi terminaba mi carrera. Entonces mi hermano conoció a un vago que estudiaba artes de último año; Shikamaru Nara.

La peli-rosa se acomodó mejor con la clara duda en su rostro. _"Así que desde ese entonces se conocían"_, se preguntó. La rubia sonrió un poco y continuó.

-Se hicieron amigos en poco tiempo. El flojo ese se la pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa junto con otros, Neji era uno de ellos. –Sonrió divertida –así como vez a Neji, un día tuvo el cabello de casquete corto. Y Shika –continuó sin atender el cómo había llamado al azabache –bueno, ese vago sonreía más, jugaba bromas pesadas que me agradaban, era maduro a su manera… pero eso sí, ¡todo era un problema!... aun así fue mi novio.

-¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó sorprendida la chica menor.

-Sí. –Soltó una risita –Un día Gaara me dijo que no quería ser maestro. Que el buscaba algo que lo hiciera sentir realizado; ser modelo. –Sakura descompuso la cara en una mueca –Sí, yo tuve la misma expresión. Me explicó no sé qué tantas cosas del arte que perdura por siempre en la pintura y fotografías…, basura hippie a mi parecer –Sakura soltó una risa baja –pero respeté su decisión y lo apoyé, porque algo en su forma de hablar, algo en sus ojos…, me decían que era sincero. Poco después me enteré que esos ideales eran verdaderamente pertenecientes a Shikamaru. Me enojé con él por no habérmelo dicho, él dijo que yo _"era problemática" _–se colocó un poco más seria. –Terminé con él, y pareció no afectarle, pues no cambió en nada, seguía siendo el mismo él. Eso me dolió…

-Temari-sama…

-Tiempo después, Gaara hacía algunos trabajos con ellos de modelaje a escondidas, sólo yo y Kankuro lo sabíamos. Fue inevitable que mi padre se enterará después de un rato. La discusión llegó a los golpes y con la conclusión de que Gaara no podía modelar si quería ser parte de la familia. –Su tono entristeció un poco –al siguiente día, Gaara había desaparecido. Llamó diciendo que estaba bien, que no lo buscásemos, que seguiría su camino. No dijo más.

-Y… ¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno…, un día Shikamaru vino a mi casa en secreto. Hablamos de lo Gaara y me dijo que se encontraba con él, que se irían a modelar por un tiempo a Rusia y China. Me molestó un poco que no tocara el tema de "nosotros", pero decidí no iniciar yo con la pelea. Le grité que quería devuelta a mi hermano. Él sólo dijo que me estuviera tranquila, que él lo cuidaría, que confiara en él. –Una gran pausa en interrumpió la historia –Gaara me mandaba cartas a mí y a Kankuro cada cierto tiempo. Y un día se presentó aquí. Así que, lo demás creo que ya lo sabes.

-Perdón, Temari-sama pero… ¿Por qué me cuenta esto a mí?

-Porque, ese brillo que tenía Gaara cuando me dijo que quería ser modelo…, y también ese tono que usó Shikamaru al decirme que él lo cuidaría. Tienen el mismo tinte de sinceridad con el que me hablas tú. Por eso, a pesar de sentirme traicionada, confiaré en ti, Sakura. Porque de alguna manera, te tengo plena confianza.

[…]

La puerta de roble se abrió con cuidado. Los pasos sigilosos de la chica atravesaban la recepción, así hasta llegar a la sala.

-¿No hay nadie? –le preguntó al aire.

-¿Dónde estabas? –La ronca voz del azabache a sus espaldas la hizo brincar de un susto.

-¡Uchiha! No me asustes así. –Le miró con los párpados entre-cerrados. –Fui al trabajo, porque yo si tengo jefa. ¡En la que me has metido!... Casi me despiden por tu culpa… ¿Ya has leído las revistas de hoy? ¡Todas hablan de lo de ayer! Y camino aquí, me topé con un sujeto que no paró de tomarme fotos hasta que tomé un taxi. De verdad no sé.

El azabache le abrazo sin explicación, apoyando su mentón en la melena rosada, como casi siempre hacía. La peli-rosa no dijo nada y correspondió el abrazo.

-Perdón por causarte tantos problemas.

-E-Está bien. –El abrazo continuó otro poco.

La paz creada fue interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal. Ambos voltearon atónitos la mirada. Tal vez era un ladrón, o algún paparazzi. El azabache se colocó un poco más al frente para defender a Haruno en el peor de los casos. La puerta de abrió de un solo golpe y una sombra entró a la casa. Sasuke bajó la guardia y se colocó una mano en la frente, suspirando casi con resignación. Sakura asomó la cabeza por un costado de Uchiha, y ahí, frente a ellos, vislumbró a la persona que meno imaginaba.

_-¡Otöto!..._

* * *

__¡Konichiwa minna-san! esto, espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez x33 y pues, en fin, gracias a:

**Hiyoko-sama **Lo sé, igual amo el Nejiten *0* pues espero te guste el capítulo y sí, amo a los tsunderes -w-

**aRiElLa 95 **Jajaja gracias. Quiero un fundashi para mí, sólo mío *u* eeen fin. Espero te agrade el capítulo C;

**nancyclaudinec **asdaadsda espero te guste la conti *o*

**Mitchel0420 **Lo sé, lo sé, llorarán como nunca Cx

**DULCECITO311 **Ese Sasuke, todo un despistado, pero yo sé que se aman *3* en cuanto al Nejiten, ahhh, son tan contrariamente iguales... ¡Gracias por comentar! C;

**LuFer Gosh **Okay, espero te guste el capítulo y pues, gracias por seguir comentando x33

**alexavenuz **Intriga, intriga ¬u¬ bueno, espero te agrade el capítulo.

**Vane-Namikaze **Esa es una buena pregunta, y de hecho tendrá una última participación más adelante 7uu7

**Kunoichi2518 **Espero te guste, gracias por comentar :3

**vampire andrea ** Gracias por el comentario. Pues jugaré un poco con el asunto de la prensa, espero te agrade el capítulo C;

**cerezo-angie **Pues solo te diré que no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo C;

**Melisa xD **Un calendario de ellos *¬* jaja gracias por comentar.

**OOANDISAOO **Lo sé, lo sé, ahora no saben lo que se esperan con esa noticia revelada.

**Mitorolas **¡Sí! Sasuke los encendió por error justo cunado hablaban "del compromiso", y ahora, sus fans y los periodistas losaben xD

**Aiko-Uchiha05 **Se volverá ¡Enorme! gracias por comentar.

**Erza Uchiha **Bienvenida a mi retorcida mente fanfictionera C; y espero te agrade el capítulo :33

Y a todos los que no comentan pero si leen tengo dos cosas que decir: 1; Holi-crayoli~ \(*u*)/ 2; Comenten madafakas 7n7

Nos leemos luego, besos :33

Mary'Love~


End file.
